District Drowning
by e.b. Sabatini
Summary: District Drowning is set prior to the first Hunger Games novel. It is through the point-of-view of Annie Cresta starting with her Reaping, Games, and her Victory. As of now, it is a work in progress, and I hope to have it completed soon. It is rated M because it is the Hunger Games after all. And, reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

District Drowning

Part I: Fish Bowl

1

Today is just like any other day. Except, it's not. It never is. Today is the day of the reaping. Today, every boat will be docked. All sea life will be safe. Save the two children, but we're not sea life. We just love the sea. Because, we're District Four—Fishing District.

Too bad one if not both of these children, I mean _tributes_, will not ever see the sea after today. My heart goes with them. I just hope not myself entirely. I am only seventeen still. I'm not exempt from this year's 70th Hunger Games. My name is only in six times though I do have a better chance than most people. No, I have the same chance as any other twelve to eighteen-year-old today minus the fishmongers' children. This year, I know for a fact that several families were in hardship. Men lost at sea. Many lost their fathers, brothers, and uncles.

We lost my uncle. Uncle Wallace. His wife Mary and my cousin Lucy moved in with my family about six months ago. I'm just glad that Lucy's only five. It would break Aunt Mary's heart if Lucy got reaped this year of all years.

But, I do have sympathy for those other families. I know it must be hard to put food on the table when part of your way to receive any stability was washed away at sea. So, I know that these families are the ones wringing their hands around the decorative nets around the town center where the Reaping will be televised in a few short moments.

Wringing their hands because their children's names are in the pool of other children's names more than the specified times because they had to receive if not one, but numerous tesserae this year. Tesserae is this form of payment per say. You receive a year's worth of supplies in turn putting your name in the pool more times. One of my friends from school has his name in twelve times because his family needed it, and he didn't want his younger brother putting in his name as well. My heart aches for them.

I'm standing near the front of the Justice Building with the other seventeens waiting for Mayor Neptune to arrive. Soon enough, he comes out along with Four's escort, a plumpish squat woman from the Capitol with spiky hair and blue eyelashes. I think her name is Azure Corte. She's followed by the fellow victors of our district. There's only three left now. There had been fifteen in total. Fifteen out of sixty-nine years of games! I think the Capitol rigged it so that District One and Two win most of the time. But alas, I can't _prove_ anything.

Two male victors and one female. The female, her name is Mags, I'm not sure of her last name, but she's the oldest surviving victor in all of Panem. She won either the Seventh or Thirteenth, I'm not sure. I'll have to remember when the Capitol shows the re-runs of the old games. Next is this man in his forties. His name is Theseus Merchant. He won the Forty-Eighth Games. That of I'm sure, however; he doesn't mentor the tributes anymore. His son was reaped a few years back, and he hasn't been right since. I don't blame him though. I wouldn't want to tell someone they could survive an arena especially my own son when the odds are stacked against you.

The final victor, is probably the most famous victor, _ever_. His name…Finnick Odair. He won the Sixty-Fifth Games at the young age of fourteen. One of the youngest. One of the more beautiful. It's _disgusting_.

His strawberry blonde locks and his bright green eyes are intoxicating to all of Panem. Except for me, I find him revolting. He doesn't even stay in District Four anymore. Spends most of his time in the Capitol. He's a Capitol Copy. And that in itself is nauseating.

And of course he receives the largest cheer from the crowd despite this morbid day. Morbid to me at least. I look around to make sure no one heard me. I'm quite certain I said that aloud.

Mayor Neptune now drones on about the Dark Days of Panem and how the Capitol defeated the Rebels and vanquished District Thirteen seventy years ago. I stop listening to him almost as soon as he starts. It's the same speech over and over every year. Instead, I watch how Mags swats Odair's hand from popping the celebration bubbles that the District's decided to use this year. It's funny. I almost laugh, but I don't.

Now, Azure Corte walks up and says a quick 'hello' to welcome us all and to wish us, "A Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." They're only in your favor if you're like her I want to say. If you're from the Capitol. But thinking like that could get me shot by a Peacekeeper or worse, I could become an Avox. I shudder at the thought.

She walks to the bowl of girls names and fishes one out. One name. One child. I mean one tribute now to be shipped off to the Capitol either forever or for a few weeks.

Azure opens the slip of paper and coughs to clear her throat. And as she speaks into the microphone, I have a horrible feeling wash over me.

"Anneliese Cresta," she says loud and clear. And that's when I freeze. My eyes go wide and my hand is griped by my best friend's hand tighter than I ever thought.

"Anneliese Cresta," Azure calls again now annoyed.

I look to my right and say, "Emmy let go." She looks at me and shakes her head. "For goodness sake Emmy," I whisper in a hush. "You have to let go." Someone else helps me remove her hand from mine, and I walk to the podium through the parted seventeens. There is a silence among them. They know me. They don't believe it could be me. I laugh inside at the thought.

"It took you long enough dearie," Azure tells me.

I fake a smile at her and say, "Well, you never know with that Capitol accent." I pause to make sure I sound quite innocent. "I just love your voice and I wanted to hear my name again." Azure Corte smiles brightly at me. She begins to ask for volunteers. There won't be any. I know that for a fact. If District Four's best sailor can't get past a reaping then none of them can. No one claps either. I didn't expect them too. Not like they do when the victors come out anyway, but they do something else instead. They give the Salute to a Sailor. All of them.

I'm taken aback. I've only ever seen that happen to the Captains of the larger ships if they died at sea. I'm no captain. I sail in competitions. I'm nowhere near as special as a captain. I never thought that someone would do me the honor of even thinking of the salute. Now, I feel loved.

Soon though, Azure pulls out another name, this time, from the boy's fish bowl.

"Percy Neptune."

I can't believe my ears. First, me, the sailor, but now the Mayor's son. He's eighteen he only had to get through this reaping and he would be done. He's walking to the podium now. We're forced to shake hands. No one volunteered for him either.

No one to help the mayor's son and the sailor. Of course no one volunteered for us we're from the town. Even if the poorer citizens of Four trained this year, it's a dime a dozen if you get them to volunteer. I've seen it happen about nine times in my life. But once a kid from the town's name is called there's no way a fishmonger's child will volunteer. No, they're glad. And for a moment, I am too. Even if I'm the kid from the town.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Peacekeepers soon push us through to the Justice Building to wait for our last goodbyes. I think this will be my last good-bye though. Percy _is_ bigger and stronger than I am. I know I'm handy on a boat and in the water. And I was always best at hide-and-seek when we were younger, but he'll most definitely win this year. Good stock. Mayor Neptune should be proud.

My parents, aunt, and Lucy all come rushing in at me. My mom is already crying. I won't though. I've never cried. Not since I broke my leg over a year ago during a sailing competition. They're not saying anything so I bend down to Lucy's level.

"You know, every boat has to have a Captain. And, I was thinking _Luna_ needed a new Captain Luce. What do you think?" Lucy looks up at me tears streaking her pudgy face and she nods. "I think you would be perfect for it don't you?" She smiles and she hugs me tight. "I love you Annie."

"Oh, I love you too Lucy. Chin up now Captain. You're strong, right?"

"Right," she says somewhat weakly.

I stand and now look at Aunt Mary. Lucy hugs Aunt Mary's legs as I embrace her mother.

"Annie, you are strong too, and don't you forget it." I smile as I let go.

"Never." I then turn to my parents. Mom's eyes are now red and blotchy, and Dad looks as if he's turned on a faucet.

"I love you. Both of you. I'm…I'm sorry I was…" _such a pain_. But Dad shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. We're proud of you no matter what." He means he's happy that I've accomplished so little in such a short amount of time before my untimely death. The only thing memorable I've done was win at sailing. And I only did that after I worked three summers to buy my boat. I've never done anything else worthwhile.

He knows I'm far too small to survive twenty-two other tributes plus Percy. But, I only nod in agreement.

"Make them love you Annie." I'm shocked that I hear those words out of my mother's mouth. Surely she doesn't think I will win? I can't win. I have no skill set that could possibly make me win.

"How could they not?" I smile. I know what I'm saying is far from true. Who could love the girl that sails. The girl that hates make-up and frills. The girl that doesn't brush her hair unless it needs it.

This warms my mother I can tell so I hug her with all my might and kiss my father's cheek. Then, the Peacekeepers are ripping them away from me, and I'm left in the room alone.

Looking out the barred windows out at the sea. Someone comes in the room, but I don't turn around. I know who it is just by their steps. My friend Conner, the one with the twelve slips. I turn to look at him as he stands beside me. His blonde hair covering his hazel eyes quite easily.

"Annie," he almost whispers. "You've got to win."

"The only thing I have to do is show up Conner." He laughs. "I can't win. I can't kill another person you know that. Just the other day when the fishermen killed that shark I had to turn my head."

He's looking at me now with a sad smile. "I never said kill Annie. Win. And who wins a game?"

He's pushing me to think. Like we always do. We plan, we strategize, we hide our secrets. Hide!

"You want me to pretend it's just a game of hide-and-seek Conner?"

"Precisely." He smiles widely.

"I knew I could count on you to come up with something as clever but as simple as that."

"I try. Annie, you have just as much a chance as anyone. I've seen you climb the masts of the boats. You can climb a tree too. At least those have branches."

"Yeah, and branches break. And, they contain animals too." He laughs.

"True. Now give me a hug before the Peacekeepers come." And I do. He holds on tighter than I thought he would but there's one last thing I have to tell him before they march in the door.

"Connor, take care of Emily." His gaze softens and he nods at me as the Peacekeepers pull him out the door as well. And, I swear I hear a faint, _"Of course I'll care for Emmy."_

The door opens for a final time, I know. And I turn quickly to see Emmy bawling her eyes out. So much like Lucy. I smile weakly and hold Emmy in my arms. She's like a sister to me. I have no siblings. Lucy is the closest thing I have, but Emmy I've known for longer. Emmy's love is stronger than blood.

"Emmy, Emmy look at me." She looks at me through her lashes. "I'll be alright. Connor and I just talked strategy. So, I'll survive. I'll make it." I don't know why I'm saying this. I could die at the Cornucopia. The first day. But I say it so she'll believe, so I'll believe it. She nods.

"I made something for you. It was supposed to be for your Birthday." She holds out this wonderful bracelet. Copper, with green glass beads. The copper is braided and knotted throughout the entire design. It's beautiful. My eyes fill with tears as I look at her.

"Will you take it as your token?"

"_Will I take it as my token?_ Of course I will Emmy! It's beautiful. The most beautiful bracelet I've ever seen. I bet my token will look better than anyone else's." She laughs, and I slip it on my wrist. It fits perfectly.

"I love you Em. Thank you." She gives me a small smile and a shrug like her work was nothing. I'm sure it took weeks to make this bracelet though.

"I love you too An. Be safe okay?" I nod. She means come back. She tells me this every time I set sail because she believes it to be dangerous.

"You're my sister Em. Of course I'll be safe." She hugs me again and the Peacekeepers have to rip her from my arms as she screams "Annie you have to be safe!"

"I will Emmy! I will!" But, I don't think she heard me over her own cries.

Soon, a pair of Peacekeepers lead me out of the Justice Building to a car that will take us to the train for our trip to the Capitol. I don't like cars. They make me sea sick. I mean they make me want to be on the sea. Cars are suffocating. But we're, Azure and Percy and I, are out soon enough. Percy and I are then photographed in front of the train before we go on. I have this ominous feeling that I'll hate the train too.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I was right, I do hate the train. It's suffocating just like the car but worse. I'm in my room now and I can almost make myself sick by looking out the window so I stop and lay down on the bed to stare at the ceiling instead. The ceiling is nice; the caulking looks like the waves of the ocean. Like the waves in my raven hair. My concentration is broken when there's a knock on my door. I ignore it. Maybe they'll think I'm asleep. That's good. I shut my eyes too so I'll believe it.

The knocking persists, but I believe if I ignore it long enough that whoever it is will get the picture. They don't. They barge in. I peek one eye open and see Finnick Odair in my doorway smirking. Smirking, ugh!

"I'm asleep," I mutter and shut my eye. He laughs, and I hear the door shut. Good he's gone. I sigh, but I did that too soon because I feel a weight shift on my bed. I peek my eye open again, and I see Odair's face five inches from mine.

"Do you mind?" I ask. He doesn't respond only smirks more so I say. "You know, I like my personal space especially when the Red Sea is at its highest." I laugh as his eyes widen, and he leans back as he looks at me more fully.

"Wow, I've made the Finnick Odair speechless." I sit up now. "What an honor." I laugh. And for the full effect, I sit so close to him I make him fall off the bed.

"What was that for?" he demands.

"I don't know. Didn't want you on _my_ bed. Go find your own."

"Aww," he says as he stands straightening out his pants, "Don't want to share a bed with your mentor now do you?"

I look up at him in horror. Mentor? He can't mean…

"You mean, Mags is not my mentor?" He shakes his head. "But I thought…" I trail off because I didn't know what I thought. Of course he would be _my_ mentor. He's mentored all the girls since he's became a mentor three years ago. Why would I be any different?

He takes a chair and pulls it so he's facing me. Good, I didn't want him on my bed anyway.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but your mine this year." I don't know if I should be repulsed or fawning over him. He just said mine like I was the only thing in the world.

"Yea for me!" I say in a mock cheering voice. I pull my hair back and begin to braid it as I say, "So you're planning to get me killed like the others then are you?"

He frowns. "Frowns don't suit you Odair." He rolls his eyes.

"You're not like the others." I raise my eyebrows as I finish my braid. "No?"

"No, you haven't fallen for my charms yet, and I don't plan on getting you killed either."

"Really then? Hmmm…then tell me out of Percy or me, who do you think has the better shot?"

He looks at me and his shoulder slumps. "That's what I thought." He's about to say something else when Azure knocks on the door to say it's time for dinner. I get up and open the door, but not before Finnick Odair pulls me back by my arm.

"Don't touch me Odair." He looks alarmed. Good, he should. He lets go.

"We're not finished talking Anneliese." I roll my eyes at the use of my full name.

"Hmm…" and pretend to ponder this. "Talk to Finnick Odair, or eat? I choose eating," then, I run my fingers up his arm and along his chest and say, " Talking can be saved for hmmm…never." He smirks at me because I just used his ole charm against him. I pull my hand away and begin to walk down the hall and turn just before we reach the dining car and I say, "And when I say never I mean I never want to be in your presence again public, private or otherwise."

As I walk up to the table now that's seated with Percy, Mags, and Azure, I hear Finnick Odair whisper as he passes me. "Sorry, but never won't be happening." I huff and he laughs as he takes his seat next to Mags and I sit next to Percy.

We eat in considerable silence until Azure speaks. "I've looked at the other reapings already while you two were in the other car Finnick." Oh she means me and Odair. Percy looks at me with a knowing look.

"He just walked on in to my room like he owned the place Percy," I whisper.

"Sure," he replies as he drinks what I believe to be a soda.

"You're disgusting."

"What was that?" Azure looks at me. I must have said that too loud.

"Oh umm…I was just telling Percy that it's a shame that two people from Four are so well known this year. Why couldn't someone else have been picked you know?" I drink my drink as I realize that no one else is eating. I didn't actually mean that so I say, "I was _joking_. You can laugh now." I would never actually believe that. No one deserves to be reaped.

"I didn't think it funny," says Mags. I frown. She makes me regret it. I don't even know why I said it either. It was just the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She looks appeased. Glad that I took responsibility for what I said. Odair is looking at me like he knows exactly what I said before that outburst and Azure is picking away at her food.

However, Azure is the one to break the silence again. "So, do you two know each other?" She asks so innocently. If she _only_ knew. I'm not answering that question. Percy can answer that.

He must realize that I'm not going to either because he coughs before he speaks. "Well, Annie and I go to school together." Humph. Of course we do, Azure wants the good stuff, and she knows there's more because she stares at us intently. I'm kind of fed up with it so I say, "We dated back when I was fifteen, but he was a pretty lousy kisser." Percy coughs. Good, he deserved that. He wasn't a lousy kisser though, just the opposite. But, I feel he wouldn't want the entire train to know that he cheated on me with another sailor competitor. She didn't win, and apparently he needed to console her feelings. I dumped him right on the spot.

Odair looks at me like he knows there's more but I just shake my head and continue eating.

"So, the Careers are really the only contenders this year you said Azure?" Odair questions.

She nods profusely. "Yes, and us of course. The others were quite scrawny this year." Probably because there was an early frost this year. Bad for the districts. Causes people to be underfed.

"Well good because this year, Four is going to have a winner." He says this as he looks right at me. Hmmm…he doesn't really think I could win does he? I don't. I lied to my family and to Connor and Emmy. There's no way _I_ could possibly win. Now _Percy_, he could win.

"Good thing both Percy and Annie are lighthouses lit for the shore," states Mags. She smiles, and I actually almost believe what she said. Lighthouse? Hmmm…She gets up to leave and tells Percy to go to bed as well leaving me with the Capitolite and the Copy.

"I'm off to bed as well. Big day tomorrow." Oh no. Stay Azure. "Don't keep Annie up too long Finnick," she calls.

"I won't Azure." He laughs. I'm glaring daggers at him now and am about to get up as well.

"Sit down Annie, we haven't properly introduced ourselves." He smirks. And now, I'm certainly glad he's amended my name. Anneliese is far too proper for this.

"Who's fault is that?" I raise my eyebrow.

"I would say yours but I'm guessing that's probably wrong considering _your Red Sea_ and all." I laugh. A real one.

"Alright I'm sorry. I was joking about that though. You wouldn't leave me alone."

"That's not something I do."

"What joke?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Alone. I don't do alone."

"I think everyone deserves to be alone if they want." He shakes his head again. "Well, if I had a choice I would be alone." Choice? What choice? Doesn't he _choose_ to be with all those women in the Capitol that the television shows every year? But I let it slide as he puts out his hand for me to shake.

"Finnick Odair," he states sweetly. I give him a small smile and say, "I know who you are. You'd have to be blind not to." He smiles. "I wish I was." His smile falters. Good he doesn't need a bigger ego than he already does. "Annie Cresta," I say as I put my hand in his to shake but he leans across the table to place a kiss upon the back of my hand. I yank it from his grasp and he laughs.

"Nice to meet you _Annie_," He emphasizes. It's as if he's trying to reassure me that he's not a threat even if I haven't questioned that as of yet. "As I said before I'm your mentor, and I do think we have a winner in this car."

"I hope you mean yourself considering you're a victor and all." He laughs and leans back in his chair.

"If you keep up this witty banter and bat your lashes a few more times the Capitol will be eating out of the palm of your hand."

"_Sure_ they will."

"They will," he presses. "And you're beautiful enough. They'll love you."

"No, they'll love you therefore I may be loved however far a love through television can go that is."

"You're wrong Annie."

"I don't think I am," I say as I stand. I yawn now, and say, "I'm going to bed. And no, that is not an invitation. You can talk to me tomorrow."

"I plan on it. Sweet dreams Annie." I laugh and wave my arm behind me as I exit the car.

I reach my room and am exhausted, but I know I should shower first, so I do. The shower feels amazing. Like someone is massaging me in the shower. Ah. I get out and open the closet and find some clothes to sleep in. Everything is in white. Really, pajamas in white. That's just stupid. But I don't question it. As soon as I'm beneath the covers, I'm out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

4

This bed is quite comfortable. Comfortable for a bed on the train. I turn to my side and instantly know that something is wrong. Something is off. I peek my eyes open just a bit. Oh, no. Not _him _again. Finnick Odair is in my bed staring at me nonetheless. I groan. He chuckles.

"What do you want Odair?" I return to shut my eyes.

"Well, first off, good morning to you too. Second, Azure told me to wake you because she couldn't—"

"Oh I heard her she just isn't persistent," I say and snuggle deeper into the covers. "Unlike someone else," I mutter under my breath.

"And thirdly," he continues as if he didn't hear me. "call me Finnick, Annie."

I open my eyes now. Fully and sit up. And stare at him. I sigh.

"That's it?" He nods. "Good, now get out so I can change." He smiles like he's holding some secret by a ball and chain. But, I get up and pull out the first thing I see from the closet. A light grey dress. It looks like it's silk. It's soft like silk. I turn, and notice that he's still on my bed but in a sitting position, looking at his immaculate nails. He doesn't have a shirt on. _Typical._ I roll my eyes, and go into the bathroom and lock it. Can't be too sure about these things with Finnick Odair parading in your room half naked.

The dress is beautiful, and it looks nice with Emmy's bracelet. And, I actually brush my hair. My hair now looks silky and shiny. I open the door, and still see Odair on my bed. He looks up at me and his eyes widen.

I frown. "I look that bad?" I didn't think so. "I'll find something else then." I make my way to the closet as he speaks.

"No Annie. You look fine. I'm just shocked because Clayton won't be needing to do too much." I turn to look at him.

"Clayton?"

"You're stylist. You'll like him. Everyone does." And now, I do remember this Clayton. He made Odair half naked for his games. He better not try that with me.

Odair must see the tinkering going on inside my head because he adds, "You won't be wearing a fishing net. Clayton was thinking along the lines of something else."

Well now I'm only a little relieved. Hopefully I won't be a mermaid either. Each district dresses like their trade. And since District Four is the Fishing District, we could look like anything from the sea.

"Like?" I press.

"Hmm…I'm not sure…possibly like Calypso," he ponders.

"The woman who ensnares men at sea? You can't be serious Od-Finnick."

"Well, this is serious matter," he says as he stands. "I have to help you however I can, and Clayton believes that as well."

"There is no way my 'beauty' will ensnare anything," I retort. He laughs as he opens the door.

"That is where you are wrong." I raise my eyebrows at him. "Half the train attendants couldn't take their eyes off you last night nor could Percy at some points." I shake my head. He's just saying that. He has to be.

"I think you're the one that's wrong," I say as I push past him.

I wonder what will be at breakfast. Good food I hope. Oh, and Odair who's following me. I turn on my heals so fast Odair nearly collides with me.

"Yes," he drawls.

"Percy thought…thought that you and I…."

"You and I what?" He smiles. Ugh!

"You know what in my room. I will not have others thinking I'm like you." He frowns and some of the lightness in his eyes leaves.

"People think what they want Annie. Doesn't matter what you do or don't tell them." I huff and stride to sit at the of course already seated table.

"Good, good," says Azure. "You're both here now. Did you sleep well Annie dearie?"

I take a sip of orange juice and nod. "Minus the wake up call, then yes." Her brow furrows as she turns to Odair.

"I told you to wake her Finnick, not molest her." Percy spits his juice out and Mags laughs.

"I did no such thing!" Odair proclaims. I snicker because this is all too funny and continue eating my food. It's good, quite good. Almost better than the breakfast mom makes.

As I'm chewing, I realize that everyone's gone silent so I look up to see that I have Azure staring at me.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Odair rolls his eyes. Really, I couldn't have a few moments to myself?

"Yes dearie," Azure says sweetly. I want to gag, but I don't. "I asked if that is your token." She points to my wrist that I have idly laying on the table. I look down and notice my bracelet.

"Oh, yeah. It is."

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Oh…umm…" I don't want to tell her or anyone for that matter, but I do. "My best friend made if for me…" She smiles widely. "for my birthday," I add as an afterthought. Her smile falters as does Mags. Odair frowns and Percy just looks at me.

"Emily, made that?" He looks at me questionably.

"Yeah, I know she doesn't look like it, but she's really talented."

"More than that," says Odair.

As we finish, the train gets dark. We must be nearing the Capitol. I'm right too because the train slows and you can see the city now. Percy gets up immediately to look out the windows. I pause just enough for Mags to look at me and say, "Go on, look." I nod and make my way to another window. Odair comes up beside me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Beauty at such a heavy price," he whispers. I only nod, because I know what he means. Beauty and luxury of the Capitol for the sacrifice of the Districts. The train's stopped now and I can see all the garish clothes and makeup's the people of the Capitol wear. It's horrendous.

Odair squeezes my shoulder now and says, "Pretend Annie. Pretend you like them. Believe it because they might not love you otherwise." I nod again. I'm afraid to say something that shouldn't be said now more than ever. "I'll see you at dinner," he says. I nod assent, and am soon whisked away.


	5. Chapter 5

5

More like dragged away, now that I think about it. My Prep Team consists of Lou-Lou, a woman that is in her late twenties with the hair color of lemons, Sebastian who has purple eyebrows and silver tattoos covering every visible inch of skin, and Dorcas who has what I think are diamonds embedded in her teeth.

They're a happy bunch. Happy to rid me of my hair. It hurts worse than I could ever imagine. Painful. Hopefully death will come easier. They scrub me, and polish, and paint my nails this nice golden color. They soon leave me. Naked I might add, but I don't dare put on my robe because no doubt Clayton will make me take it off to inspect me.

Clayton is a tall man. I mean tall. Taller than my father. He has to be at least six foot six inches. He towers over me as he walks around me looking. I feel like the fish they hang in the square. You know the large ones that are photographed. Except I'm not dead, not yet. The only thing odd about Clayton is that his eyes are this electric blue color. Not normal at all. The normal thing is his brown hair that's pulled into a ponytail.

"Beautiful," he says. "You can put your robe on now Anneliese." I hesitate, but he doesn't notice. He's sitting now in front of a coffee table patting the seat next to him for me to sit.

"Annie," I say as I do sit. "I like to be called Annie." And now see that there's a spread of food out for us to eat for lunch. He smiles.

"So _Annie_, Finnick tells me you're a sailor." I blush just a little. I didn't tell Odair that. I don't think anyway.

"Yeah, I sail. I like the water," I say as I bite into a tuna sandwich. It's quite good.

"Finnick says you're the best in your division," he presses. I look at him as he finishes the dregs in whatever he's drinking.

"I guess you could say that." Where on earth is Odair getting this information?

"Don't be modest Annie. Dear ole Finnick tells me you blow everyone out of the water. He told me you even still managed to finish in first place with a broken leg one time." Wait! What?

"I didn't tell anyone that."

"No? So it's not true then?"

"No I did break my leg, but no one knew but my family and the judg—" I stop short. Of course he was a blasted judge. Damn you Odair. Clayton cocks an eyebrow at me but says no more on the subject.

"So, Finnick—"

"If you say his name one more time I swear—"

"Alright, alright," he raises his hands in surrender. "Mum's the word. Now, we're to make you gorgeous. Well more than you already are…" And he rattles on. Everything becomes a blur.

I'm dressed in this golden-almost-see-through dress. Its straps are braided and apparently I now have cleavage like no tomorrow, and my hair is done up in these small intricate braids and knots. I'm only a little relieved that I'm not a mermaid. But I wonder whether dressing like this will actually help me. Clayton says they'll all be fawning at me. I dearly hope not. I'm overly self conscious but not would know that by all the make-up that is caked on my face. I wonder if anyone will actually recognize me. Clayton tells me I'm supposed to wave as a mixture of seduction and the girl next door. How do you wave seductively? And how am I to know who is this 'next door girl' is?

Percy is in a similar outfit. Except he's bare-chested and holds a trident. I think he's supposed to be Neptune like his name, but he actually comes across as a copy Finnick Odair. I laugh, and he tells me to shut up.

I bat my eyelashes at him and say, "But Percy, you look," I trail my hand up his arm and I lean up to whisper in his ear. "Sea worthy," I finish. His face turns red. Good. He doesn't have time to say anything though because our chariot pulls us off, and I actually see myself for the first time. I don't look like myself, but I do. People are actually calling our names. And, I wave I like I'm told to and I see them fawn. Well hear actually. It's hard to make out faces this far away. A white rose is thrown into our chariot, and I pick up and sniff. It's stronger than any rose I've ever smelled. I mouth 'Thank you' in the direction it came and give a sultry look to the audience. I hear many 'You're Welcomes'. Honestly these people are ridiculous.

Our chariot stops in front of President Snow's mansion. After all the districts arrive he welcomes us and blah, blah, blah…I stop listening after the first five sentences. But I look like I'm attentive. Soon, we're pulled back into the Training Center and take the elevator to our floor. Thank you because I don't know how long I could hold that smile for.

The first person I'm greeted with is Azure Corte. I never thought I would be happy to see a familiar face. She tells me I look beautiful, so does the other Stylist named Ophelia. Ophelia has this long silver hair and this smile that goes on and on almost.

I move to sit at the now only open seat at the dinner table in between Odair and Clayton. Odair is smiling like he planned that. I'm quite sure he did too. I sit and he whispers into my ear, "I told you they would love you."

"Before or after they knew I was _yours_?" He looks affronted and something else that I can't place my finger on. But he doesn't have time to retort or anything because Azure picks up the conversation.

"The Capitol just loved you two," she prattles. "A few people told me you were glowing, glowing they said." I smile and look at Percy. Glowing because I caused him to blush. Ha. He nods in my direction and I raise my glass of water to him. I may not like him anymore, but who's to say I won't help him in the games. And it doesn't matter if he doesn't help me because it's quite obvious between the two of us of who's going to win. And it isn't me.

I tune out of the rest of conversation and only speak when asked a direct question. Mags gives me lingering looks like she knows the exact wave link my mind is on. Maybe she does. I'm not sure. For all I know the Capitol invented some machine that could read my thoughts. But if that were the case, I'd be dead already or be an Avox either one.

We sit to watch the recap of the Opening Ceremonies. I manage to sit beside Percy and Clayton. I hear Odair let out a frustrated sigh next to Clayton. I wonder why. It doesn't matter though because I pull my attention to Caesar Flickerman and his commentary on our presentation and costumes.

When he talks about District Four, Caesar seems to be in awe. He apparently loves us. God and Goddess of the Sea. I hope he knows Calypso was a temptress and not a Goddess, but I guess it doesn't matter does it? Clayton gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and tells me him and Ophelia have to leave for a party. He instructs me that I'm to wear the green shoes, gold shorts, and the sand colored shirt in the closet for tomorrow's Training. I give him a nod and, he and Ophelia are leaving down the elevator.

Percy stretches next to me and says, "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Night everyone." I give a sullen good-night compared to everyone's cheery one. No one notices. Azure tells me to meet at the elevator at ten to leave for training and she's off too. To her room, apparently a bubble bath is waiting. And soon, Mags is leaving as well grabbing onto a cane I didn't notice before. She gives me a look that tells me not to say anything about it and I nod and tell her good-night as well. Odair stands, kisses her cheek, and whispers something in her ear to which she nods as well. Then, she's gone.

I'm left in the sitting room with Odair. He's staring at me. I can feel it. But I won't look at him. I'm fascinated by this Capitol programming. Apparently it's funny to embarrass your spouse on national television.

"You look wonderful Annie," he says.

I pull my attention away from the TV and reply, "Thanks. Clayton knows what he's doing." I turn my attention back to the TV but there's a commercial on about a home kit to make your lips glow in the dark. So, I decide to take down my hair.

I pull out the pins and let my hair fall. Next, I take out the headband. Suddenly, I feel a movement on the couch. I turn to see Odair closer to me.

"May I?" he asks.

"You want to unbraid my hair?" He nods. I sigh, "Fine." I turn my back to him, and I feel his hands working out the tiny braids and knots within my hair.

"Annie," he says after a while. "We need to talk strategy." I don't say anything. He finally continues, "What are you good at? What are your strengths? I need to know if I'm going to help you…survive." Survive. Not win. He must know how much I believe I can't win.

I sigh again. "I sail Finnick. That's pretty much all I can do. I climb the masts of any boat without help or any aid. I'm a pretty fair swimmer, and," I turn as he pulls out the last and final braid. "I hide pretty well too."

He seems to be thinking it over. "I'm no Career. I'm not going to last long." He shushes me. Actually shushes me!

"Annie, I know someone of your typical qualities doesn't normally become the Victor. However," he pauses as he mulls over his next words. "if you don't try to pretend that you have a chance out there, you'll be dead in minutes."

I look at him, I mean really look at him. I'm searching his eyes for my answers for my courage. His eyes are green like mine I realize. His are like seaweed green though. Seaweed and grass.

"What do you want me to do?"

He looks relieved. "You need to try and make allies Annie. You need to pretend that you like it here. You need to make them love you." _Make them love you_. My mother said the same thing.

"Be like you?" I almost shiver with disgust.

"Well…not exactly like me," he pauses. "Just be yourself, the charming self I saw at the Ceremony, the girl that complimented Azure at her reaping when that wasn't what she intended to say at all." My mouth opens of its own accord, and he continues, "The girl from Four that's going to have every guy in all of Panem drooling at her feet." At his last remark, I have to scoff. And he shakes his head. He looks at me and finally adds, "Are you up to it?"

Hmmm…"I guess I'll have to be won't I?"

"So, you'll do as I say?" I look at him then back at the TV for a moment. I shrug.

"It's not as if I have a choice, do I?"

He smiles. "There's always a choice Annie." I yawn. "Go to sleep. You need rest." I nod, pick up my headband and other hair pins then proceed to stand. I'm almost down the hall before I hear him again.

"We'll talk about how you should play at breakfast. Goodnight Annie."

I smile and say, "Goodnight Odair." I said it low enough where I thought he wouldn't be able to hear me, but I was wrong. I hear a low chuckle before I close my door. I fall asleep before I hit the pillows not thinking about taking off my dress or makeup. I'm too tired for any of it.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door. A pitter, patter if you will.

"Annie dearie," oh no… "It's time to wake." I wonder what the time actually is. "It's eight thirty Annie," sighs Azure. She sounds defeated so I get out of bed and wrench open the door and find her about to knock on no doubtly Percy's door.

"Thanks Azure. See you at breakfast." She smiles and gives me a nod as I close my door.

I may not particularly like the Capitol, but I like Azure. She's too innocent not too. Even if she's intent on calling me _dearie_.

I run into the bathroom and pull off the dress that I've probably crinkled. But I guess it really doesn't matter. No one will wear it again anyway. The shower feels amazing. There's so many different scents and soaps to choose from. There's one that smells of sandalwood and something that only I can describe as to be…I'm not sure…sunlight? But sunlight doesn't have a smell? Does it?

Stepping out of the shower, I realize there's this mat to dry you too. Ingenious! It's even drying my hair. I wrap a towel around my body and step out of the bathroom to find that the clothes that Clayton talked about last night are on my bed. Someone must have came in and put them out while I was showering.

I can already tell that the only things I really like are the colors to my ensemble. The shoes are nice and comfortable, and green is my favorite color. The shorts on the other hand, are entirely too short. They barely cover a thing. What was Clayton thinking?

Okay, I do like the shirt. It is the very definition of sand color. It compliments my coloring nicely and hangs just right. And, I don't fail to notice that it gives off some cleavage that I didn't know I possessed.

I laugh to myself. I scratch my head then realize I should probably put my hair up so it won't be in my way. I see the same headband from last night and a hair tie there on the bedside table. The pins are gone. Again, someone must have taken them when they set out my clothes. So, I pull my hair back into a bun. I don't feel the need to go and retrieve the hair brush from the bathroom. My hair will look messy, but I really don't care. It should look fine once the headband is also in place. I look in the mirror on the bedside table. And, it looks messy but the good kind.

I sigh, the only thing left for me to do is to go eat.

Everyone is at the table when I arrive, apart from Ophelia and Clayton. They're probably working on our interview outfits. I sit next to Azure. She looks surprised that I do so, but I really didn't want to sit next to Percy. Mags, was out of the question since she's at the end of the table. And despite our semi heart-to-heart last night, I don't want to sit next to Odair either. So, Azure it is.

"Morning," I say as I pile on food onto my plate. I'm not really paying attention to what really. I just know I should eat. I can pass out if I don't. I wince. Ah, I should probably inform Odair of this too. Next time we're alone, I will I tell myself so I won't forget.

"Sleep well?" asks Mags. I nimbly nod and Percy says a _fantastic_. Azure gets up and bids us a good-bye, but says she'll be back in time before ten.

Odair finally speaks once she's gone. "Mags and I've talked, and we want you two to go to every station during Training." We nod in agreement. "Even if you know how to do something well." I roll my eyes. Why waste time tying knots? But, I agree anyway.

"Why?" Percy asks.

"Because," states Mags. "We don't want them to know your real strength, so don't show how well you can do either at those stations. Save that for the individual training session."

"I think it's safe to say they know Percy and I can tie some knots and set traps," I say as I wolf down another pancake.

"Annie," Percy warns.

"What?" I say as I turn to him. "It's true. Just like we know that Districts One and Two are good in hand to hand combat and other stuff along with Three in technology and Seven can handle an ax. We shouldn't delude ourselves to what we know we already know."

"I was going to say," continued Odair. "you could make yourself look bad in one area so they could think less of you as a target."

"Odair, if you really think I'm going to spend my time relearning knots I could do in my sleep then you're crazier than I thought."

He's mad, I can tell. But it's not him who speaks next. It's Mags.

"Annie just try it will you?" I look at her and my resolve is gone. I sigh then nod my agreement. She smiles then says, "Good. Now Percy, if you're finished meet me in the sitting room for a moment. I believe we have fifteen minutes until you both have to meet Azure." She gets up, and Odair tries to help but she just pushes him away. Percy wipes his mouth then gives both me and Odair a nod of the head and follows Mags.

I'm still eating. It's like I haven't had food for a long time. I see out of the corner of my eye that Percy and Mags made it to the terrace off of the sitting room. I drink the last of my orange juice then look at Odair who's leaning back in his chair studying me.

"I have to tell you something," I say. He raises his eyebrows but doesn't respond so I continue. "I tend to…tend to pass out if I don't eat in the mornings." He sighs.

"I figured." Then he waves his hand over all of the food I've eaten. "You'll just have to stay hydrated Annie and find edible plants." I look at him and nod. "It's not worth sending food when other stuff can be sent unless the situation calls for it."

I pierce my lips then I reply, "So when I'm in dire need of…" I trail off as I picture myself covered in blood. I shudder at the thought.

"The audience will want you to _survive_ Annie. I'll make sure they do, as will you." He raises his eyebrows to know I must do as he says from last night. Be like Odair. _Almost_ like Odair. Be personable, likeable, loveable? "I'll make it my duty that you don't face too many…travesties in the arena."

"How?" He looks befuddled by my question.

"I'll get you medicine and food before your breaking point Annie—" I shake my head cutting him off. That's not what I meant. I knew that. I'm not stupid. Obviously he would send me a parachute before I turn frail or green with sickness.

"No, how will you make sure I don't face too many travesties as you so put it." I look him in the eye and he knows what I'm asking. He looks grave like his…I mean my life depended on it. He looks down at his watch and sighs.

"Annie, I have…I have a…a meeting with a sponsor in a few minutes." A meeting with a sponsor, I don't believe him, but alright. "I trust you'll…you'll keep with our deal." Deal? Hmmm….

"Try everything in training, pretend, make them love me," I tick of my fingers, "and you'll help me survive the arena." I look up at him. He's standing now straightening his jacket he just put on. "Anything else? Do I _need_ to make allies…"

"Only if you want to make them. I assume you and Percy will be there for each other as well. As for anything else, you could do something," He pauses and walks towards me and leans to whisper something in my ear. "You could make _others_ love you too, not just the audience." He leans back up and walks to the elevator. "So, you'll keep our deal then?"

"What choice do I have?" I smirk and he gives me one back.

"There's always a choice Annie," he repeats from last night. Then, he's gone.

I get up to brush my teeth in my room, and when I return Azure is waiting with Percy by the elevator.

"Sorry," I say, "I…the tube of toothpaste was giving me trouble." And I think back to the blue paste landing all in the sink as it got everywhere but my toothbrush. Azure looks appeased and Percy laughs. Mags is nowhere in sight, but I presume she is also meeting with sponsors.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The Training Center is below the entire building we're staying in. When we arrive, there are about five other districts there. I make out that One and Two are there. Azure gives us a warm smile and good luck for the day. We walk through the elevator doors and I realize that I'm more insecure now than ever.

Within a few minutes the rest of the tributes arrive, and all of us are either with our respective districts or by ourselves. We all turn our attention to this lady that I can't for the life of me remember her name. She tells us we are not to fight with another tribute, we could die of natural causes…she loses me there because there is nothing natural about being placed in an arena in order to kill other people. No our placement _is_ unnatural. We're pieces to a game. Pawns. The Victor on one side and the Capitol hidden behind him or her. Like chess. Like chess! Thank you Connor and all those games we use to play. The Games _are_ like chess. The Victor is the Queen protecting its King. The King being the Capitol. I could…but my thought is interrupted by Percy nudging me, and I notice all the other tributes moving to different stations.

He's looking at me curiously. "Do you want to do the stations together?" Do I? I'm not sure, but I nod my head in agreement anyway.

I follow him and think Percy would take us to a weapons area first, but instead he leads us to the camouflage station. I laugh at this and Percy just looks at me.

"Out of all the stations," I say, "and you choose this one."

"Well, I know how partial you are to knots." I laugh again.

"Yes, as are you. I don't know squat about camouflage though."

"Well that's why we're here."

We stay in a comfortable silence for a while then I remember that I have a job to do. Be like Odair. Hmmm…How am I supposed to do that if I'm with Percy? Well, Percy could help me.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did Mags tell you how to act here?" He looks up at me as he's swirling berries together. "I mean how to act around the other tributes," I whisper. He just shrugs.

"She just said for me to be myself why?"

I pierce my lips then decide to tell him, "I'm supposed to act like…like Odair. Well, myself but amplified a bit." He smiles.

"Oh, I know." What?! I hear him chuckle.

"You know?"

"Ummhmm. I'm supposed to help you." Really now?

"You are?"

"Yeah…"

"So you don't mind…" I lean in closer to him as close as I can get. I notice other tributes watching us. "…if I do this then?" I trail my non painted hand up his chest. His eyes follow and finally meet mine. He's blushed a bit. I smile innocently at him. Maybe being almost like Odair will be easier than I thought.

"No…no…" He stutters. He looks across the room and I follow his vision as I notice he's crushed the leaves in his hand.

The tributes from Districts One and Two have been watching us the entire time. I receive glares from both the girls but I see something darker in the boys. What is it? I'm not sure. Percy breaks me from my thoughts though.

"Pavo and Calidus however want you too." I turn my attention back to Percy.

"And which ones are those?" I ask in that all too fake flirty voice that I know for certain Percy notices, and he plays along too.

"Pavo is that dark haired boy from District One and Calidus is from Two. He's actually making his way over here now."

"Really?"

"Yep. Don't look…" I hear footsteps as Percy trails off and I feel him stiffen before I even see him do so. I begin swirling paint on his hand like I did as we were talking and don't take my actions away from him.

"Calidus," I hear. "District Two." I don't say anything and I'm positive Percy knows I'm not going to speak.

"District Four," Percy uses the hand I'm not painting to point to the number pinned on his burgundy shirt, "I'm Percy and this is—"

"Annie," Calidus finishes for him. I really want to wince at the sound of my name. My nickname on his tongue. It sounds totally foreign and wrong. But, I look up at the sound of my name and give him a seductive smile as I still hold Percy's hand trailing higher up his arm. Calidus's eyes follow and harden in a form of rage. He calms within a few seconds, but just enough to know Calidus is a hothead.

He looks a little befuddled, but I know he didn't just come over here to introduce himself. I unlatch myself from Percy and wipe my hands off as I say, "You didn't just come here to say hello did you Calidus? It would be a pity I think."

He smirks at my remark. "To see you actually." He's trying to entrap me. Guess what Calidus, there's only one Calypso, and you're not her. Percy tightens his fist at his side, but I act like I don't notice.

"Me?" I smile. "I'm worth that much of your time? I would think you'd want to spend it throwing that spear over there. You missed the last three. You managed to get their arms and legs instead of the intended…heart." I look innocent as I say all this, and I see this all running through Calidus's mind. He didn't think I'd been watching him. He seems angry that I've noticed he had a weakness even if he's strong.

He shakes off whatever he was about to say and asks something else instead. "We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us when they let us break for lunch," Calidus's says all too sweetly. A practiced sweetly that he doesn't play off well. I know mine does because I've fooled Percy already and he _knows_ I'm faking.

"Really?" He nods and motions his head to the trio he was just with. "Is this invitation just to me or to Percy as well?" I'm not sitting with them unless Percy is there. I don't trust them. They seem cruel despite their pretty wrappings.

His eyes widen and he looks from me to Percy then back to me, and I realize that before when their eyes were dark it was because of me. A reaction from me. It's a hunger, a lust. I'm wanted. He composes himself as he speaks, "Both of you." Like it was that way always. Maybe it was. Percy's strong too. I'm definitely not, but they want something from me. Or at least this Cal person does.

"Hmmm…" I hum as I nod. I turn to Percy who I realize has been looking at me intently. I put my mask of seduction back on and ask, "Do you want to share me with them at lunch Perc?" He smiles that smile that he uses if he wants to laugh. I find it funny too because I'm not something to be shared in that sense that I've spelled it out to be.

"Only if you want too," he acquiesces. I nod and turn my attention back to Calidus.

"We'll sit with you Cal," I laugh on the inside that I've gave him a nickname. He seems perturbed by it but then it changes back to lustful as I add, "I hope you'll save a seat next to you for me, will you?"

"Of course." By now, I've tuned him out and see the Gamemakers across the room. They're looking at us. I smile and give a wave—the seductive one—to the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. He nods to me and moves his eyes back to another tribute.

I turn to Percy and ask, "So how did it go?"

"Quite well. You definitely reeled in your bait." I laugh.

"I had help." He then laughs. "Do you want to see what plants are eatable before lunch?"

"Sure."

We make our way to the plant station, and it's a lot harder than it looks. I only know plants that come from the water and the few I've seen in the meadow just out of town. But, out of the plants I see it looks as if we could be going into an environment that is mountainous with maybe a river or something. I'm not sure, but it's worth to think about.

Percy fairs well with all of this. He's good at memorizing things. Something I'm not good at.

Soon, we make our way to this cafeteria set up just off the training area we were in. After we pile our plates with everything we could ever desire, I see Calidus wave us over to the table they're at, and he pats the seat next to him. I notice his District partner grow tense. Percy slides in beside her as I sit next to Satan, I mean Calidus.

"Glad you could join us," says Calidus cordially. "This is my District partner, Nata, and these two from One are Pavo and Ralla." They're deadly, all of them. Nata has this deep red hair that could almost be mistaken for the color of blood, and her expression is all too sinister. Pavo, like Percy said, is dark haired. He's beautiful too. He's studying me, and I'm not sure if it's the basis of killing or devouring me. And Ralla is this golden haired beauty that looks like she also wants to kill me as well but keeps eyeing Percy with the same looks Pavo and Calidus are giving me.

I haven't spoken, and Percy takes it upon himself to speak. "Nice of you to invite me and Annie to sit. I gather we're not here just to share a meal though are we?"

Calidus must be the leader of the group because he answers automatically. "No, we want you," he looks at me then at Percy, "both of you."

"Join the Careers?" Percy scoffs.

"You are a Career," cuts in Nata. Percy shakes his head.

"I've never trained. Something I'm sure all of you have." Percy's right though. Only certain people train in our District. It's usually the poorer citizens. Those are the ones to volunteer. Except this year. This year two kids from town were picked thus no one volunteering for us. Granted, we do have some knowledge with weapons if we didn't train. We are the fishing District after all.

I still don't say anything. I'm eyeing up all of them as they talk, and I eat. However, I do have a plan. I am supposed to _make others love_ _me_ was it? Calidus and I are on one side of the table by ourselves as the other four are across from us. My left hand is laying idly in my lap as I use my fork in my right to dish up some meat and potatoes. I look and nod in particular areas of the conversation, and when Calidus is in a mid-speech, I make my move. I slide my hand from my lap to his leg. Calidus pauses for a split second and if you weren't paying particular attention, you wouldn't notice. So, I ease my hand up the length of his leg, still eating and nodding. Here and there I add a few things but not much. The rest don't notice.

I'm affecting him. You can tell by the little movements Calidus does. I take a final sip of my drink and resign that I have to go further. It's not like anything will happen. I don't even like him. He's just a piece to my strategy. He'll help Percy and I. At least, I hope.

I ease my hand near the crotch of his pants as I compliment Pavo on his knife throwing from earlier. I barely remember it but I know it will probably get a rise out of Calidus. Percy eyes me wearingly. I hope he hasn't guessed what I'm doing though.

I don't move my hand farther, and I can tell Calidus is frustrated that I have done so. I take a peek down between the space of our bodies and the table, and I notice that he's already hard. I give myself a secret smile.

"So Ralla," I say as I rub Calidus. Just the inside of this thigh. I see him clench his fist around his fork, "you have a boy back home? You're definitely too pretty not to." I see Percy nod in agreement.

"Oh I guess. He's eighteen though," she smiles at me. If we weren't supposed to kill each other, I could see us being friends. Possibly anyway. "and I broke it off a few weeks before the Reaping," Hmmm? Pavo's eighteen. Is it him?

They chatter some more and the lady from before that I can't seem to remember her name tells us lunch is over, and we're to resume training. Pavo, Ralla, Nata, and Percy get up without even noticing Calidus's discomfort. Score one for Annie, zero for the Careers. I get up too and look back at Calidus who's still sitting.

"Are you alright?" I ask quite innocently. I see his cheeks are a smidge pink. Not enough to notice but just enough. He nods. "Well come on then." He grudgingly gets up.

I walk past Percy, Ralla, and Nata in the combat area and they all give me nods, and I smile to them. Pavo is at the knife throwing station again. As I pass him, his hand grazes my bottom. I turn and cock my head to the side. I'm about to say something when Calidus, who I didn't know followed me, glares at Pavo.

"_She's mine!"_ I hear Calidus say in a hush as he picks up a knife and throws it straight into the forehead of a target fifty yards away. Calidus looks at me and I smile. He looks cold and throws another knife and turns away. Pavo looks puzzled and frightened at the same time and looks at me. I give him a devilish smile that I swear gave him the shivers. Annie for two.

I travel to the fire station. The starting a fire because I might need to know how to do this. I might because even I know that without heat you can die, but even with it you could considering that the Careers hunt the weak. The ones that don't know the perfect time to light a fire so you can't see the smoke. I'm pretty descent at it, not horrible but I could certainly survive.

I head back to the plant station, because I want to make sure I know all of this. The stuff I can eat and the stuff I can't. And if I can't eat it, then maybe someone else will. I'm joined by the tributes from three and the girl from six. I'm not good with names so I don't say anything to them except warm smiles. They don't seem to mind.

I stay here until they say we can leave. Most have gotten onto the elevators to go. The boy from Three stays a little back from his partner and whispers something to me, "Be careful Four." I quirk an eyebrow, but he's already gone and on the elevator. I look for Percy too, but he's gone as well. The only other person waiting is Calidus. Great, just great. Now, I feel just a tad worried.

The elevator opens and we step inside. The buttons to our respective floors light up and are moving and Calidus turns to me and moves a fly away hair from my face. I look at him and I can see he's about to shove me against the wall, but luckily his floor comes up, and he moves back. Calidus gives me a nod then he's gone. Thank goodness for that.

As soon as I exit the elevator I notice all are at the dining table. And lucky me, the only place open is next to Odair. I sit down and sip some water.

"So how was—" starts Clayton, but I cut him off.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" I accuse Percy. He looks abashed as he spits out his drink.

Azure turns to me stern, "Manners Annie!"

"Should I have waited for you?" Percy counters.

"Yes! I was almost mauled!"

"Mauled?!" repeats Azure and Ophelia. Percy just shakes his head. I see Odair gripping his fork.

"Calm down I'm sure it was noth—"

"He was about to…to…before his floor came up mind you," I huff and stab my carrots on my plate. I look up to see Percy looking at me disbelievingly. I grind my teeth.

"Annie," I look to Mags, "what happened?" I sigh. I feel tears coming to my eyes but I push them back.

"The boy from Two almost attacked me in the elevator."

"Serves you right." I look to Percy disgusted.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard just fine."

"Well, you're the one that said you were supposed to help me or was that just some ploy you came up with?"

But, he doesn't respond Odair does, "No he was," he looks stern at Percy. "Mags and I thought you should help each other out. And considering you were having trouble pretending you like this place…" He trails off.

"You thought that if someone I trusted helped me I could achieve that?" He nods. Mags looks solemn. Ophelia and Clayton exchange looks and Azure is busy twirling pasta on her plate. I wet my lips and aim my next words to Percy. "You know what _Calidus_ said to Pavo after lunch?" I don't give him time to respond. "He said _'she's mine'_, and I couldn't decipher if he meant as in kill or have. But when we were on that elevator, I was positive I that I knew which would be first," I end sourly. I push myself from the table. "May I be excused?" No one says anything. "May I be excused?" I repeat. I look from Odair to Mags then my eyes land on Azure. Azure nods at me.

"Of course dearie." I smile weakly. _Dearie _doesn't even bother me anymore. I rush from the table, but not before I hear Odair speak.

"You said you were going to help her."

"I did—"

"Then what was that?"

"It's not my fault that she—" And I slam my door shut. I don't know what else is said.

I rush to the bathroom and take a long hot shower. I cry. I haven't cried since I broke my leg. But, I was scared out of my wits. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have touched Calidus. I shudder at the thought. But what was I supposed to do? I'm not completely good with words. And apparently the boys are fawning at my beauty. Beauty? I'm not beautiful, I'm perfectly plain.

My skin starts turning red so I shut the shower off and towel myself off instead of the air drying. I wrap the towel around myself and open the door. Surprise, surprise Odair is in my room. He even has food. Fish and chips. He must have read my mind because those are my favorite. I don't say so however, I don't say anything at all. I open one of the doors to the dresser and pull out a teal shirt and some black silk pajamas. I turn and realize that Odair is comfortable where he is so I go back to the bathroom to change.

When I exit the bathroom a second time, Odair decides to speak.

"You alright?" I just shrug. I sit on the bed. I take note that he's sitting in the chair. Good, I'm glad. I begin eating the food he brought. It's good, but not fresh like at home. Home, I haven't thought of home until now. I really miss it.

By the time I'm finished Odair speaks again. I'm surprised he's waited this long.

"Annie tell me what happened." I look at him and sigh.

"Neptune didn't give you the play-by-play?" He laughs at my joke and shakes his head. "Percy said he was supposed to help me, so I played up the flirt like you said." Odair looks at me and nods for me to continue. "We apparently attracted the attention of One and Two. Enough attention for Calidus to come over from the spears to camouflage to speak to us." He lifts his eyebrows and crosses his arms as I go on, "He invited us to sit with them at lunch. I don't…don't know much about what was said at lunch. I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"Annie," Odair sighs.

"I figured I should just keep playing up the seduction, so I did. I sat next to Calidus. No one was on our side and our backs were to the wall, so I didn't see a problem." I sip some of the water Odair brought and look at him pleadingly to understand. "It was just strategy. I didn't think he'd do…try…something like that."

"Annie, what did you do exactly?" he asks.

"You won't like it," I say. He looks at me pointedly, so I resign. "I…well…I touched him." He gives me a blank stare. "You know, where proper girls don't touch…"

"Annie," he says disappointedly. "You apparently did too good of a job." What? Huh? He must see the confusion on my face. "Was…was he…aroused?" I have to laugh at that because Odair looks so uncomfortable about that.

"Yes," I say in between my laughter, "I dare say he was." Odair smirks.

"Percy mentioned that that _boy _looked pissed though," he says. I shrug.

"Well, I did compliment the boy from One when I said Calidus needed improvement earlier, and I asked the girl from One a question or two," I say. "Does it matter?"

"And you did that while you…you…" I nod my head. Odair just shakes his.

"What was I supposed to do Finnick? Make it look like I was enjoying what I was doing? Because, I can assure you I wasn't. I was scared out of my mind when the boy from Three whispered that I should be careful just before I had to get on the elevator with no doubt a monster."

"Annie you did fine. Probably more than fine if you're receiving all this attention, but you _should_ be careful. That attention will attract them into killing you even more."

"Good, maybe Percy will actually have a shot at winning."

Odair gives me a steely look. "I will not let you talk about your death like that." I just roll my eyes.

"I'm tired Finnick," I say just to avoid talking about this. We both know I can't win. "Just make sure Percy doesn't leave my side at the end of the day, and we won't have problems." I pull back the covers and hop in the bed.

"We'll be discussing this tomorrow," he says. "Goodnight Annie." Then, he shuts the door. Sleep overtakes me soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I wake in the morning to Azure's same pitter patter from the previous morning. I thank her yet again and make my way towards the bathroom. I'm not showering this morning. My hair is still damp from last night.

Despite all the sleep I've seemed to have got, I still ache like I was thrown around on my boat. But this physical ache is nothing to how painful I feel inside. I feel disgusted with myself. Be like Odair—almost like, what was I thinking? No one can be like him and live with their self. But I'm not, am I? I've resolved since my name was drawn that I could never do that. I still don't think I could win. Nope, _Calidus_ will see that he'll _have_ me then _kill _me before then end. I just know it.

I step on the air mat, and it dries all the dampness from my hair. Today, I decide to brush it. I'll leave it down I guess because it looks fine. I find my headband on the counter and place it in my hair as well. Still looks good. My shoulders sag. I may look good, but I still don't feel that way.

After opening the door, I find that some invisible has yet again pulled out clothes for me. The only thing that is the same is the shoes that I wore yesterday. At least I know I like those. I see the shorts and frown. They're just like the gold ones except they're this watery blue color. At least the color's nice. Today, I don't get a t-shirt. Clayton gives me this top I've only seen fishermen wear. No sleeves and blue and white striped. I discover that something else is different about it too when I put on all of my clothes. This shirt is cut low so there's no mistake that I have a chest. Great, something else I'll have to hide today. _Thank you_ Clayton.

When I make my way to the dining room, the only person in site is Percy unless you count the attendants, and I haven't yet considering they don't speak to us. Don't speak? They…they can't…can't be…no, oh no. They're Avoxes.

I try to ignore Percy as I begin eating. It's really hard though because he keeps staring. Finally my resolve ends, so I slam down my orange juice and say, "What!?"

Percy's eyes go wide, and he raises his hands in surrender. I relax a bit, and he eyes me before he decides it's safe to speak.

"Annie, I'm sorry okay," I roll my eyes. He's never apologized in his life. What makes him think I'll believe him now? "I…I…well, I'm not sure _what_ I thought." Apparently you don't think at _all_ Percy. "It's just that you played you're part so well yesterday. Every guy in there was looking at you." At this, I scoff and tear a biscuit in half. Percy looks at my massacre and then looks at me before he speaks again.

"They were Annie, even if you didn't think so. And I promise I won't let them…touch you Annie. I don't know what I'd do…" Hmm? What would Percy do? He's never been the protective type.

I cut off his thoughts though as I say, "Percy, just don't let Calidus near me again. At least alone anyway. He's…he's much more cruel than the others." He nods in agreement and a softness has crossed his face. He truly looks like an angel with his golden locks.

I wipe my mouth with a napkin and proceed to get up to brush my teeth. I still haven't seen anyone other than Percy. That is until I find this lady walking down the hallway with her heels in her hand, dress crumbled and her hair fixed, but you could tell it was previously a mess.

She gives me a half smile to which I return with a glare, but she doesn't take notice for she speaks to me.

"You're Anneliese right?" I just stand there and she seems flustered by it. "I'm putting my money on you and your partner, Percy is it?" At this, I give her a smirk and a nod to the head. She has to be a sponsor. "Well, toodles Anne. I have to run." I want to gag at the horrible nickname she gave me. But, I turn and see her scurry out the hall and enter the elevator.

I turn back around, and am about to enter my room when I realize that she left Odair's room. Meeting with a sponsor hmmm? I can't believe him. So with that I push open his cracked door and go in. He has the TV on Flickerman's talk show, and I hear the shower cut off. I smile, this will be fun.

I take a seat on the chair next to the desk that has papers upon papers spilling onto the floor. I look at them just for a few seconds when the bathroom door opens, and I look up to see a half naked Odair. Thank you he knows how to put a towel around his waist.

He jumps. "Annie! What are you doing in my room?" Hmm…I smile and shrug.

"I don't know. The door was open. I was curious, especially when I saw the Capitolite…I mean _sponsor_…leave this very room, then proceed to tell me that she's betting on District Four." His eyes widen as my eyebrows raise. "So I'm assuming this is what you meant when you said you had a meeting with a sponsor yesterday. Well, I don't want sponsors that way. So you can just forget our deal. I'll just die at the Cornicop—"

"Annie stop." I glare at him about to speak again when he interrupts me again. "She's not a sponsor. She doesn't have near enough money to be one either." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Finnick. You disgust me. And I was just starting to think you were different than what the TV makes you seem." I turn to leave and remember something else as I reach the door. "She was almost double your age Odair. Really?"

And with that, I rush out to my room only to hear something crash in Odair's room. I almost want to go back to see what he broke. Almost. Instead, I make my way to my room and brush my teeth. I hurry out and see Azure just leaving the elevator to greet me. I see Percy on the sofa, and motion for him to come on because I don't want to face Odair again before training. I might actually apologize for what I said if I do.

We make it down to the Training Center in record time even for an elevator. More Districts are down here at this time than they were yesterday. Pavo motions for us to come over to them and I almost groan. Percy laughs at me beneath his breath, and with that I punch him in the arm.

"You're lucky Atala didn't see that." Atala? That must be her name! The lady that I couldn't remember.

"See what?" Percy's insane? Yep, I think he is.

"Were you not listening yesterday? You're not supposed to fight with other tributes Annie." Oh, now I remember.

"That couldn't have hurt Perc. That was like what, a pinch or something to you?"

"Ummhmmm." He smirks.

We've reached the…hmmm…the cruel Careers…yes, that fits. I notice that Calidus is still eyeing me with that same look from yesterday. Yuck! I hope I will not have to be near him again in the future. That's unlikely though.

I plaster my seductive look to my face. My Odair look. Ugh! Now I remember everything from this morning. I look around to try to think to something different when I realize that there are two more people in our group than there was yesterday. District Three is here. The boy that told me to be careful. I catch their names in the quick banter passing around. The girl is fifteen and has darker hair than mine. Her name is Sila. The boy, Seely, has this white blonde hair and a lean build that you wouldn't think belonged to District Three.

Atala comes and tells us, "Today, is the last day for training," say Atala. "Tomorrow, you will have your individual training sessions with the Gamemakers. So, make today count." And with that all twenty-four of us cart off to different areas of the room. I notice that us Careers are headed to the sparring station. I however, veered off from them unnoticed and found my way to the climbing station. Rope ladders. I smile to myself, this should be easy. It's exactly like all those on the larger ships…but…ahh…this is the perfect time to pretend I'm terrible at something.

I'm joined by a small girl from Twelve. She's smaller than I am. I feel sorry for her because surely she'll be killed even before I am. I give her a smile, but she only gives me a look of frightened contempt. Doesn't she know? Know that I don't want to kill anyone either?

I sigh heavy and depressing. I manage to fall a few times. Some actually on purpose and some not at all. By the end of it, I think I have rope burns on my hands.

I decide to go to another station. But where? Hmmm…then my eyes land on the archery station. I'm pretty sure I'll be bad at that but the boy from Three, Seely is there, and I have an agenda.

As I reach him, Seely looks at me beneath his glasses that fell down his nose but doesn't say anything. I load my bow and release and find that I actually hit the target but it wasn't anywhere near good. I lean on my bow and face Seely. And as he's about to release his third arrow since I've showed up, I say, "Funny, you knew to warn me about Two?"

He releases the arrow shakily and it only grazes the target. He looks at me with a curious look. His blue eyes bore into mine when he speaks, "Yeah, well no one should endure the…the_ faults_ of Two." I smile because he was going to say something along the lines of cruelty and hate rather than faults.

But, he still didn't answer my question, "You didn't answer my question."

He smiles as he loads his bow again. I catch out of the corner of my eye that Calidus, Pavo, and even Percy are watching from the sparring station.

Seely's next words shock me altogether. "His brother is a Peacekeeper in my District. He's filthy and vile. And, and…he has women…" Oh, _oh_. I understand now. He's like his brother completely.

"Stop," I say. He turns to me as he releases the arrow. It hits its mark perfectly. I turn my hard look to something pleasing, at least I hope it is. "You don't have…have to…" I sigh, "Thank you." I clench my teeth, pick up an arrow, release it and find that I'm nearing the target better than I was before.

"No problem Annie," he says. I nod to him, and we fall into a comfortable silence.

I'm thinking that Seely will be a wonderful ally. I ponder all of this as I make my way to a new station. The spears and swords. I throw a few spears. I'm not bad at them. They're pretty much like launching a large harpoon off one of the bigger boats, but I've never actually done it. Percy has though. I've seen him do this too. He's got to be the best in this room with a spear. I move to go throw knives. It's definitely like a cross between the spear and archery. I pretty much suck at this too.

My shirt pulls up, and I yank it back down. That's if you can call it a shirt. It's so close to my skin that you'd think that there was no modified fisherman's shirt there at all. My clothes feel painted on, now that I think about it. Clayton apparently has an agenda for getting people to notice me. But it doesn't matter.

Well, it does when you realize that Calidus still keeps eyeing you every so often. Mental note, make sure to sit by Percy today. I hope that works out.

By the time we go for lunch, I'm okay with the bow and arrows, but not good or great. And the spears, I'm certainly better at. I know that if I truly wanted a weapon it wouldn't be the bow, probably the spear. And that's if I want a weapon.

I make sure I don't have to sit by Calidus today, but my strategy for that is apprehended as he pats the seat and looks at me to sit. I turn to Seely who's behind me and I say, "Would you do me a favor and sit on my other side?" He studies me then notices Calidus. He nods as he gives me a laughing smile. I owe him a lot.

When I sit, Calidus looks angry that Seely has sat next to me, but there's no way we could have sat on this side by ourselves when there are two extra people today. However, I still need to plan. Should I ignore Calidus today? Yes, I do think I will.

Today, they start talking about who they'll kill. I almost shudder at the thought. I try not to wince, eat, be polite, repeat. I have this internal monologue in my head to keep telling me to not bite someone's head off metaphorically. I can't believe this _is_ something that they plan. They hope that the eight of us will be last. I know that that will never happen. Something will occur and cause a few of us to die before that. Whether it be from another tribute or by the Gamemakers' hands. Calidus tries to touch me, but I shrug him off. He will be getting the cold shoulder today. Today, I'll place my focus on Seely.

He doesn't seem to mind either. I touch his hand that's above the table. Everyone can see. No one says anything though. I see laughter in Percy's eyes while I hear Calidus growl next to me. I give him an innocent look. There's nothing but hardness in his eyes. Contempt for me I think. At least I hope, he shouldn't take this out on Seely considering he hasn't done a thing.

After lunch, I decide that I'm going to the sparing station considering that the Careers have already been there and hopefully have moved on from it. My trainer helps me and shows me how to fight off someone up close, how to make them loose their footing. Soon enough he has a go at me and has me pinned to the ground. We've attracted a crowd. I give him my winning smile because he's forgotten that I can still move my legs rather my knees. And that's when I get him in the groin and he falls off me. I stand and see that I'm receiving appraising smiles. The Gamemakers are watching too. I give Mr. Seneca Crane another wave today, and this time his nod lingers.

I turn to help the sparing trainer up and give him a sheepish smile.

"Well done," he says. I smile, and he melts. Hmm…my charms are working on others too today.

I leave that station for the plants. I must know what I can eat because I know I won't survive without that. So I plan to spend lots of time at this station. But this time I will make sure I find Percy by the end of the day.

I think my weapon of choice would be plants and knots rather than the spear. If you could consider either a weapon. I would. I could seriously hurt someone with a knot and rope, and I could accidently kill someone with a deadly plant. But I'm not planning on killing anyone. Plants and knots. Knots I save for last because I know all about them, and I only want to double check to make sure I know all about what I can and can't eat.

Percy joins me at knots and greets me with, "I know how partial you are to knots." I smile and laugh. I hand him one knot and he just looks at it. "You gave me a forget-me-not knot," he says. I nod. "But why?" Because I'm not going to forget you I want to say.

Instead I say, "Because your knots look like they could use some work." He smiles.

We walk arm and arm onto the elevator, but his time we can't snub off Calidus. When his floor arrives he turns to me and whispers heavily in my ear, "Have a good evening Annie." It's so sweet laced with killer instinct; it makes me shiver and not from want. I look at him through half lidded eyes as he leaves.

Percy chuckles when we're alone.

"He's not going to stop is he?" I ask.

Percy shakes his head, "No, I think he has this idea that you two will be the last left." I look at Percy in shock as the elevator opens. We see everyone at the table.

All I can say is, "I hope _that's_ not how I die."

Odair must have heard me for he says, "I thought you stopped planning your death Annie?"

However Percy answers for me as we sit to eat. "Boy from Two thinks he's going to end up being with Annie as the last two before he wins. I don't blame Annie that guy's pure corruption."

"Apparently his brother's like that too," I say. Everyone looks at me. "What?" I ask after swallowing some soup.

"How would you know that dearie?" asks Azure.

I shrug and say, "Boy from Three says he knows Cal's Peacekeeper brother in Three. He apparently beds women for some sort of sport." Then something dawns on me. "I thought all Peacekeepers came from the Capitol."

Silence at the table, even the Avoxes' movements cease. Finally, Clayton speaks. "Well Annie they do, but there's not enough of them so most generally come from Two." I mull this over in my mind. That makes sense, I guess. I wonder why other districts aren't given that opportunity.

All other conversation is lost to me for I continue to ponder this and what I'm going to do tomorrow. But after my faux pas and other trivial conversation, Azure asks, "So how was training today?" I shrug as Percy looks at me disbelievingly.

He puts down his fork as he says, "Well, I learned a lot at the knife station and the traps. Didn't know a lot about that before." He pauses and looks at me. He can tell I'm not planning on giving up my day's knowledge. "I think the Careers want us permanently."

"Oh yes they do!" chimes in Azure. "I was talking with One and Two's escorts today, and they said they definitely wanted you and Annie. It seemed that Two didn't want you unless they had Annie too." At this I pop my head up and glare. Azure realizes what she said and gives me a sad smile. She remembers last night as well as I do.

"Well, who wouldn't want Annie," counters Odair. And with that, I slam my foot on top of his. He winces but acts like it was nothing.

"Well, Annie did attract more people today," continues Percy. I roll my eyes and slightly shake my head. "She took down the sparing trainer in nothing flat almost when he had her pinned really good. The Head Gamemaker even gave her a nod of approval." Now, I feel the blush on my cheeks.

Clayton squeezes my hand while the others continue talking. I'm pretty all talked out even if I only said about five sentences.

Soon enough I'm in my room, showered for the night with the door locked. I can only hope that there's no way for Odair to come in and talk to me about this morning.


	9. Chapter 9

9

By the time I can even blink, it's morning again and Percy and I are waiting in the cafeteria along with the other districts. We're fed lunch if they haven't called our name yet. And they haven't for District Four so far.

I woke up earlier today thinking that today would be dreadful, but I now know that in two day's time will be a lot worse because I have no clue how to dazzle Panem in front of a ton of cameras. But now I need to think about what I will do to _impress_ the Gamemakers. I can show them amazing knots. I could spar like yesterday. Hmm…I don't know.

Odair tried to talk to me this morning about what I could do. He even asked if I knew what I should do. I sort of rolled my eyes and replied with a, _"I'll just wing it." _I think he was purely upset with that concept, but I've never been one to plan anything that in advance. I wait till the last possible second. I know that may be bad but that's how I am.

Percy and I finish our meal just as we hear a voice call, "District Four, Percy Neptune." I give him a squeeze of the hand as he gets up and he nods to me and gives me a look as if to say, _"Show them what you're made of Annie." _And with that, he's gone.

I have to wait, and as I wait I finally see the other Districts staring at me. I'm a little unnerved by this. But I don't have time to think on it because soon I hear, "District Four, Anneliese Cresta."

I get up and make my way through the door of no return. I find all the Gamemakers meet my eye as I enter the room. I smile warmly at them, and some even return it. Hmm…what to do what to do? I make my way to the knot station without even thinking about it and pick up some rope. Thin rope almost like twine but made of this plastic like substance made especially in the Capitol.

I know they don't want to see me tie a bunch of knots so I pocket it in the black pants that I'm really surprised Clayton gave me for today. He makes that up with this green skimpy halter I'm wearing though along with my favorite shoes. I head to the sparing station and ask for my sparing trainer from yesterday.

We begin to fight…I guess you could call it that. I avoid him pretty well. At least five minutes pass and he has me pinned. Almost better than the yesterday. Almost. I smile and raise my eyebrow and I see the recognition cross his face a split second before I knee him in the groin again. He falls over me, and I fish out the rope in my pocket and tie up his hands and feet together.

I turn to see the Gamemakers. Few are clapping and I see several nods of approval. "You may go," I hear Seneca Crane announce. I nod and give a little bow. I realize the sparing trainer is still tied up so I pull one end and he's loose again. He looks a little thrown that he didn't know which piece to pull to release himself.

I walk away and land myself on the elevator to the fourth floor. No one is in sight so I go to my room and decide on taking an extra long shower. It feels good. Really good better than the first time I used it and smelled the sandalwood. After the seemingly endless supply of hot water fades to just warm, I step out to dry myself on the mat.

I decide to brush my hair. It feels silky to the touch, and it even looks shiny as I let it fall down my sides. I wrap the towel around me because who knows who's in my room. Luckily no one is and I grab some tan pants and a salmon colored top.

No one is in the dining room or sitting room. Hmm…I wonder where everyone is. Well, I don't really ponder that. So I walk to the terrace and gaze at the city. I haven't seen the Capitol except from the train that brought us here. It's quite beautiful, but beauty apparently has a heavy price. _Beauty at such a heavy price, _Odair's words ring in my ear. I really thought I knew what he meant at the time. But now, I'm not so sure.

Killing children year after year. It's great for population control, but we're not that big of a country. Panem is quite small from what I've learned in school. Why have something as the Hunger Games? Why is it so important to show that the Capitol is mighty and powerful? Why is it that children have to pay for…my thoughts become broken as I hear footsteps next to me on the terrace.

I look to my left and notice Odair. He's looking out at the city as well leaning on the railing. Finally he turns to me with sadness in his eyes. I give him a questioning look as he speaks, "Annie, one day you'll understand why people do the things they do." He sighs as he looks pleadingly at me.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Odair," he winces at the use of his last name. "You're an…" I want to say adult but he's only two years older than I am. What does age matter in the matters of maturity? "…you're a _victor_. No one questions their actions. So why should I question yours?"

He sighs again and opens his mouth to speak, but I hear Azure calling us for dinner. I turn away and move fast enough so I'm far from his grasp.

Dinner is lovely tonight like any other night I've been here except for conversation. I haven't felt particularly loquacious since I've arrived.

"So how was the training session?" asks Mags. She looks at both of us, and I give Percy a look that says, _"You first."_ He smirks and rolls his eyes.

"I threw spears and knives and made a net, and that was about it," Percy pauses, "They seemed pleased."

"Goodie!" cries Azure clasping her hands together. Clayton nudges me as I roll my eyes. He chuckles.

"What about you Annie?" asks Ophelia. I've almost forgotten her. She's so quiet.

"Hmmm…" I say. "Well, I sparred for a bit. He pinned me, kneed him in the groin, and tied him up," I finish and shrug as I bite into whatever is left on my plate. I see Percy smile, and Mags eyes light up with pride, while Odair looks at me incredulously.

I hear them chatter about how well this could help our scores. They seem to think we're good. I'm not entirely sure. You never know with the Gamemakers.

However, we soon find out as we sit to watch the scoring in the sitting room. Percy on my right and Clayton on my left. Clayton opens his arm so I can lean into him. I smile because he must know how exhausted I feel even if I didn't exert myself that much. He reminds me a lot of my dad, and I almost wince with emotional pain.

Caesar Flickerman fills the screen. Our headshots that were taken of us earlier this week fill the corner as he speaks and gives us our score. He gives certain commentary to particular tributes. Boys are first, and Pavo receives a nine along with Ralla. No surpise there. Calidus receives a ten. I roll my eyes, and Nata a nine. She'll be furious.

Seely and Sila receive a nine and eight respectively. Then, Percy's picture is up on the screen. We wait with bated breath. "District Four, Percy Neptune," states Flickerman. He looks down at his paper and back to the screen, "Ten," he calls. Ten Percy got a ten.

Percy looks shocked as I gaze at him. "Congrats," I whisper. He gives me a weak smile as he faces the screen again. Flickerman clears his throat. Here it comes.

"District Four, Anneliese Cresta," he pauses. I grip Clayton's hand for dear life. I feel like I'm waiting forever. Tell me how horrible I did. I know I wasn't the greatest. I was only in there for the shortest amount of time…"Seven," I hear. I look up at the screen and sure enough a seven flashes on the screen. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Seven, I can live with that.

And, I hear our group congratulating us both. Districts Five and Six receive an average of a six or seven, then District Seven's boy appears and he receives a ten as well. We'll have to watch for him. All other scores range from the lowest of a four to the highest of a seven. I feel particularly sorry for Twelve's fours. They always seem to be low. Always. I wonder if that is because they don't learn their trade until they're eighteen. They're not prepared like the rest of us are.

Clayton and Ophelia are about to leave to finish working on our interview outfits and I pull Clayton aside. He looks at me questionably but doesn't say anything.

"Do you think you could get me some twine or…or rope or something?" I ask him. We're near the elevator. No one's heard but I still look across the room to make sure.

"Of course Annie. Any particular color or anything?"

"Umm…I don't know…" He nods. "Percy doesn't have a token like I do," I say and Clayton smiles. I heard Percy earlier this week say something in passing. And it now just donned on me.

"And you want to make him something?" I nod. He smiles wider. "That's thoughtful. I think Ophelia said something about indigo and gold, possibly blue. I'll ask her and get it to you tomorrow." And now, I smile.

"Thank you Clayton."

"Night Annie, sleep well." I hope so.

I make my way to my room without any disturbances. I slip off my clothes and pull on a night gown, and I fall into a blissful sleep until I hear the screaming in my dreams. Only, I realize that it's not my dreams. They're coming across the hall outside of my room. I run to the door and wrench it open and see Percy standing in his doorway as well. He looks as alarmed as I do.

The screaming starts again, and I notice it's coming from Odair's room. My eyes go wide. I hope he's alright. "Percy," I say still looking at Odair's door, "go find Mags or Azure. They'll…" But I don't finish my thought because it's cut off by another blood curling scream. I rush to Odair's room pushing open the door and not waiting for Percy's response.

Odair is tangled in his covers. Thrashing about. I kneel next to the bed and place my hands on his shoulders as I say, "Shh…Finnick…shh…it's alright…it was just a bad dream…Finnick…you're alright…you're safe."

"Annie," I hear Odair say. I look up at him and see tears in his eyes.

"I'm here," I say as he makes room for me on the bed. I sit and put his head in my lap. I brush his hair out of his eyes and take note that I see Mags smile and nod at me as she closes the door.

Apparently I have it taken care of. The tribute taking care of the victor. "Shh," I coo to him again. I see him look up at me, and he looks like himself again. I begin to push myself off the bed and am pulled back by Odair's grip.

"Annie, please," he begs me. I turn back to him and in that moment I see Lucy with a bad dream at night asking me to sing to her. I've done that every night since Uncle Wallace died. I smile weakly. What has Lucy done without me? Who's singing her to sleep?

"Alright," I say. And I let Odair pull me down on the bed. But it looks like he's comforting me instead. His arms wrapped around me like a teddy bear.

"Sing," he demands. He sounds all too much like Lucy because she never asked either. I don't fight it. _I'll sing_.

"What?"

"Anything," he tells me. I ponder this for a few moments and settle on a song that Uncle Wallace sang to me long before Lucy was ever born.

_Up in the sky where the clouds form_

_The fairies dance and await the storm_

_Down in the water where the seahorse plays_

_Where we wait for the rest of the day_

I hear him ease up. He's less tense now. He seems to know this song too because I hear him hum as I continue.

_Out in my boat I would like to stay_

_To hear the lasting song of a mockingjay_

_But something pulls me home_

_Hidden beneath all the seafoam_

He stopped humming, but I continue. He did ask me to sing.

_And the siren sings her lullaby_

_Hoping we have said our good-bye_

_She pulls us in, thinking she's somehow won_

_But she forgot the circled sun_

Odair begins humming again. I wonder if it's because he didn't like the horrible part of the rhyme.

_He calls to us near where the clouds lay_

_As the fairies hop as the storm strays_

_The water's calm and the shore is white_

_The circled sun will not turn out his light_

I think Odair is asleep because halfway through the last verse he stopped humming. I try to gently pull away, but Odair clings to me.

"Annie, please stay," he whispers into my hair. I pause. Should I stay? My reasoning is that he's my mentor. I should do as he asks because he'll help in the arena. But something else pulls at me and I'm not sure what, I push it aside as I nestle back down into the mattress.

"Alright," I say. "Goodnight Odair." I close my eyes and feel Odair smile as he says, "Night Annie." And I fall back to sleep. It's peaceful. I dream of my family, Mom and Dad, Mary, Lucy, Wallace, Emmy, Connor, and even Finnick.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you to who all are reading. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Part two will be up soon. While you wait, why don't you send me over a review? Tell me what you think. Like, hate, constructive criticism, anything. Again, thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Here's is the first chapter of Part II. I hope you enjoy it and please review. I would love to know what you think about my ideas and such.

* * *

Part II: Chess Piece

10

I wake up disoriented because I'm not sure where I am at first. Then I remember last night and realize I'm in Odair's room. He's gone. He's not here, and I'm thankful that I didn't have to see him before I crept out of his room.

I walk down the hall and go to my room and head to the shower. It feels nice like every other time I've been in it. I take my time and decide that I will use the mat to dry myself because it makes my hair look nice. I brush my hair and pull it into a pony tail to get it out of my face.

No clothes are laid out for me so I look in the dresser and closet and come up with a violet dress that reaches my knees. There are some brown sandals in the back of the closet and I put those on too.

I exit my room and find that no one is in the dining room. No matter, I can eat by myself. I accidently knock over a pitcher of orange juice, and I try to wipe up the mess. An Avox rushes over and starts to shake his head fervently.

"I knocked it over," I say. "The least I can do is to clean it up." The Avox is still shaking his head, and I sigh. He starts to clean it up. This is his job. He's forced to do this. He can't even speak out about it. The Capitol has taken away his voice. He can't…and I begin to cry.

I cry loudly, and the Avox looks at me worriedly. He looks around but there's no one there to find. I see him gulp and give me a weak smile, and he puts his arm on my shoulder.

My crying eases and I place my hand over the one he put on my shoulder. I sniffle and say, "Thank you…thank…" He nods. "…thank…I don't even know your name. I can't even thank you properly," I blubber. He places a finger to his lips, and I look into his pleading golden eyes. I think he's telling me to shush. He moves his hand from my shoulder and picks up the empty pitcher.

He makes a little movement with it and hands it out to me. I think he's asking if I want more. "No, I don't want anymore. Thanks though." He shakes his head, and I raise my eyebrows as he places the pitcher in front of me. And there, I see it. Four letters finger painted on the condensation. LIAM. He's told me his name. Liam. I smile as I look up at him.

I know I shouldn't address him. I don't even have much time to contemplate this as I hear four other voices coming into the room. "Thank you," I say. And even quite softer I add, "Liam." I see him nod and walk away with the pitcher.

I busily wipe away my tears before Azure, Percy, Mags, and Odair come to eat.

"You alright Annie?" asks a very concerned Azure.

"Yes. I think some dust just got caught in my eye is all." I rub my eyes for good measure and blink a few times. Azure looks mollified, but I'm not positive that I've fooled the rest.

Today, apparently Mags is going to meet with sponsors, while Azure teaches us to walk and sit and smile as Odair preps us on our interview. I get Azure first.

I don't have trouble with the tasks she gives me. I smile all the time however she says, "Annie you must give me a real smile. I can tell that's fake." And we have to start all over. I think of Lucy and now of Liam, and here is where Azure gets her 'real' smile.

Apparently my posture's is fine so we don't work on that, but she tries to put me in heels to walk in. I tell her no.

"But Annie," she says, "you have to learn to walk." I shake my head.

"Azure I'm five nine. There's no way that Clayton is putting me in heels," I argue. She leaves in a huff out of my room as I yank off the heels. She comes back and tells me that Clayton is putting me in some flats. How she found out that quickly, I don't' know. I guess she called him on the telephone. However she still has me walk in my flats like I don't know how.

We break for lunch, and I find that Percy is going to be likeable in his interview. I can only guess what mine will be. I'm pretty sure it's only one thing exactly but I can hope I guess. I trade off with Percy and get to talk with Odair in the sitting room.

I put Azure's teachings to good use and sit proper and cross my legs at the ankle. Odair gives me an appraising look, and I roll my eyes.

"So," I say, "are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?" He laughs.

"No," he shakes his head, "You just don't need that much coaching is all."

"Well then," I say as I'm about to get up, "I'll be going then."

"Annie, sit," he says. I roll my eyes even though I know he can't see it. And, I do sit back down. "You have to not be snarky," Odair continues.

I gape. "I am not snarky," he lifts his eyebrows. "Fine, may be a little." He smiles.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you'll pretend I'm Caesar Flickerman alright?" I nod. "Good." He sits there for a few moments and finally comes up with an opening.

"Welcome Annie, I terribly glad to meet your acquaintance," Odair says in a Flickerman-esque voice. I almost laugh but I stop because this is my mock interview. I can't botch this up because I can't botch it up tomorrow.

"Oh, I'm glad to meet you too Caesar," I say, "You're the one celebrity I wanted to meet while here in the Capitol." Odair laughs and turns to what should be the audience.

"Isn't she a doll?" He pauses for the supposed laughter of the audience. "You wanted to meet me even over Finnick Odair?" he asks. I almost laugh again because Odair is probably right with Flickerman asking me about the _Finnick Odair_.

"_Even_ more than him. You have…" I pause to ponder a word even though I know what I'll say, "…something he doesn't."

"Really? And what's that?" I smile widely.

"Well you do have that gorgeous red wig this year," I say. Odair smiles and laughs in his Flickerman voice.

"Such a charmer Annie. I think you've captured the hearts all around Panem," he adds.

"I dear hope so," I lean in and almost whisper.

"You look lovely tonight Annie, just like at the Opening Ceremonies. Didn't you just love her dress?" he asks.

"Thank you, Clayton does wonders with fabric don't you think?" He nods.

"I do. But, it wasn't the dress that captured me Annie," Odair says. He didn't use his Flickerman voice. I frown.

I look down at the pillow in between us, and an idea forms. I look back up and say, "Oh well, we'll have to talk about that _next time_. My three minutes are up." Odair frowns at the pillow too. I get up and walk away pretending that this will be my walk from my interview. And who am I kidding, I won't be able to talk to Flickerman a second time. That _is_ just crazy.

Apparently I fell asleep in my room because I pop open my eye and find Mags looking down at me.

"Clayton gave me this for you," she says as she gestures with her head to my night stand. Blue and gold twine and cord lay there along with some scissors. "And dinner's ready if you are Annie." She gets up and leans on her cane. I sit up and am about to help her when she adds, "That was a lovely thing you did for Finnick last night darling," I smile and nod. "He hasn't had one of those in a while." I take it to mean a nightmare.

"It was nothing," I shrug. I stand up and open the door and wait for her to come.

"It was more than nothing Annie. Not every person would have helped someone at their weakest," she sighs. "And you're doing something nice for Percy too. Making a token for him." I guess.

"Everyone should have something that reminds them of home," I say. She nods in agreement and we make our way to the table.

Clayton and Ophelia don't join us tonight. They're finishing our outfits according to Azure. I hope they make us look unforgettable because after I die, I know that no one will remember me. I continue to eat in silence as the others chatter. I catch Liam's eye a few times and smile. He gives me covert nods. I hope I haven't gotten him into trouble. But if I had, I guess he wouldn't be here now.

Soon after, I excuse myself telling everyone that I'm tired. The truth is I am, but I also want time to make Percy's bracelet. That's what I've decided it would be once I noticed how much material Clayton gave me. I make several knots that I know Percy will know how to do, and I put in a lot that I've made. Finally, I add in the forget-me-not knot for good measure. I try it on to make sure it's bigger on my wrist. It is, and it should fit him. I hope. I place it on the night stand and plunk down on the bed. I fall asleep minutes later still in my dress and sandals from earlier.

* * *

**Author's Note: **8/30/12 as of today, I still only have two reviews. I would like to have more because I want to know what you think about the characters, my writing style, anything. I believe it will be fair, maybe not to you, but at least to me not to post any more chapters until I get about 10-15 reviews. Then and only then will I add chapters. I plan on finishing this work, but if I don't get feed back it will be hard for me to finish it because I don't know what the perception of my story is to you all. So, please review, and enjoy the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I lied. I decided I would post whether or not I receive reviews. However, those would be lovely. But, updating might not be as consistent as it should be because I've hit a road block in the story. I know where it's going I just can't seem to get the words to flow onto the keyboard at the moment. So, be patient with me. Thanks for taking your time to read my story. It really means a lot to me. And as always, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

11

"Wakey, Wakey," I hear. Who on earth is that?

"Annie, time to get up!" Ah another voice.

"Morning beautiful," and there's a third voice.

Lovely, my prep team is in my bedroom. I open my eyes to see Dorcas's diamond teeth shining at me. Lou-Lou is in my bathroom seemingly running a bath for me, and Sebastian is…hmmm…maybe I imagined his voice.

"Sebastian, just ran down that lovely bracelet to Clayton. Clayton told us you'd probably have it done by now Annie," says Dorcas.

I sit up and nod. "It's really beautiful too," she adds.

"Thanks Dorcas."

Her loveliness diminishes as she ushers me to the bathroom. Ripping my clothes off and taking down my hair. Lou-Lou's eyes are all in surprise as she says, "Now, we want you to relax. Clayton's orders were for you to take a warm bath for half an hour. Would you like something to eat while you're in there?"

A thirty minute bath? Wow. Do I want something to eat? Yes. I nod and tell her anything. I dip into the bath that feels so great. I do feel instantly relaxed. Lou-Lou comes back with food. And I'm grateful because my stomach was rumbling.

As soon as I'm finished eating, my bath time is over. Dorcas tells me to put on my robe and sit in the chair she has up to the sink. She's going to wash my hair as Lou-Lou touches up on my nails.

Sebastian enters soon after along with Clayton.

"Have a good lunch?" Clayton asks. Lunch?

"I slept till lunch time?"

"I was told you weren't feeling well yesterday." It's not a question but he raises his eyebrows like it was. Odair must have told Clayton that he upset me. Unless, he's referring to my episode yesterday morning.

"I guess I wasn't." He nods knowingly and walks back to my room and places a bag I assume contains my dress in it.

"I'll be back soon," calls Clayton, and he's out the door.

Dorcas finishes my hair and begins drying it as Sebastian coats my skin in lotion. Apparently my skin looks horribly dry. Lou-Lou puts some dryer on my nails and then moves to put make up on my face.

By the time Clayton arrives, I'm glowing. The lotion must have had something in it because I feel better than I did in a while. Clayton ushers them all out of the room telling them that they can fix anything they think he'll miss before we go.

He gets to work on putting my hair up. He plaits it but places the braids low on my neck. He doesn't give me a head band today just adds a red pearl here and there in the braids. He has me step out of my robe and close my eyes as he dresses me. I feel a little silly. But I do as he asks.

The dress feels soft. I feel it as he picks up my feet to put them in my sandals. He turns me to where I know the floor length mirror is on the closet door, and says, "Alright Annie, open your eyes." And I do.

I'm face to face with someone unrecognizable. I am not beautiful, but a wonderful lily flower. A red water lily. And that's what I am. My dress is soft like petals of a true water lily and red like the rare ones I've found around Four. Water lilies are usually white or pink in Four but this red one makes me look desirable and unattainable. The dress also has a few patches of yellow like a true red lily because none are all red. I also take note that there are certain places that look as if there were water droplets on the petals of clothe. I smile then look down at my feet and see that the shoes lace around my legs making my feet and legs appear as stems.

Finally I look back up at my face and see that I have red ruby lips and dark brown eye shadow. My green eyes look fierce. I notice a necklace too. It looks to be made of leaves, but I know it's not. I touch it and realize it's emeralds that look very much like leaves. I feel at ease as a flower.

"Clayton, I look…" He smiles wide.

"So you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I look…" He chuckles.

"Wicked with a pop of intrigue?" He finishes. I nod.

"Exactly."

"Just what I was going for then." He reaches his hand to fix the necklace I moved, and I notice something on his wrist.

"You have a tattoo?" I ask. He looks at me a moment then decides to show me. On his wrist is a small bird. It's gold. I'm not sure what kind of bird it is, but I know I've seen it before. "What is it?"

He smiles. "A mockingjay."

"It's beautiful," I sigh. "I wish I could get one. My Uncle Wallace had an anchor tattoo. I told my parents I wanted one like his but my parents said that people shouldn't defile their bodies like…" and I stop. "I'm sorry…I didn't."

"Shh…It's alright Annie. I think that's lovely." I smile. "Now come on. I believe everyone is waiting for you."

We walk out of my room and I hear voices in the sitting room. The talking ceases once I enter. Everyone is looking at me.

"Wow," says Percy. And I feel my cheeks redden just a bit. I see him in a pale blue suit with a silver tie and a dark blue shirt. Everything about him reminds me of the water. The water and the lily. They have us match without exactly matching.

Soon enough, we are all waiting to go on stage with Caesar Flickerman. All twenty-four of us will sit in an arc behind Flickerman and the person he interviews. And each interview is three minutes, no more no less. I feel Percy nudge me and I realize we're moving on stage.

The Capitol people clap and we sit. Caesar calls Ralla up first. We go in the order of District with the girl first so I'll be the seventh to go. I just hope I make them remember me.

I realize I've missed Ralla's entire interview as I see Pavo sitting next to Caesar. He's modest and humble. That's refreshing considering that he's from District One. Nata's next and she has this vicious air about her. Her black satin dress does wonders helping with that as well. Calidus is a demon as expected.

Almost expected. My ears perk up at one point when Caesar asks, "So Cal, do you have a girl back home?" I see Calidus almost shake his head then he answers with, "I have my eye on someone Caesar. It'll blow you out of the water." I almost frown. I know he means me. He's going to do something to me tomorrow I just know it. I see both Percy and Seely tense on either side of me. It doesn't matter. They can't do anything about it just like I can't.

Sila speaks with Caesar and is as quiet as a mouse. She's interesting and mysterious. She's certainly played her card well.

When Seely sits, I decide to pay attention because I'm next. In the middle of his interview he takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. When he places them back on his face, I notice he's making eye contact with me. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

I'm in a daze as I pass him to take my seat next to Flickerman. And I almost miss Flickerman complimenting me.

"Look at you Anneliese, all prettied up." I do allow myself to blush. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Annie?" I shake my head no.

"Thank you Caesar. My stylist Clayton just does wonders doesn't he? I look like a reminiscent of a red water lily." I hear the crowd in agreement.

"Yes you do!" he exclaims. "Round of applause to your stylist." I find Clayton in the crowd and give a smile. I see him blush under that pale skin of his.

After the crowd quiets, Caesar continues, "So Annie, what's your favorite thing about the Capitol?" Hmmm…I think about that for a few seconds because I'm not entirely sure.

"Well," I say. "I'm sure my answer's going to be much different than everyone else's." He looks at me in intrigue. Good, I've baited them.

"Do tell Annie."

"I like how everything here is…beautiful in its own way. The people and they're different fashions. The food…the showers…even the buildings _conceal_ some of their splendor." Hidden by the fact that the Capitol squashes everything in its path.

"I've never thought about it like that," he states. I smile to make sure I don't add anything horrible. "That was very…hmmm…beautiful and poetic Annie."

All I can think to do is smile and blush. He called me beautiful. Me. I don't know what to say. There is a slight pause amongst the crowd, and I can see the tinkering going on in Flickerman's head. He has to keep this interview flowing.

"I think we have a poet in our midst!" he proclaims. He eased the crowd. I blush harder.

"Me?" I say. "No, no…I'm a sailor. Not a poet."

"So modest Annie. Do tell me how is it on the water." I don't even have to think about this question.

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Whether I'm swimming or on my boat alone, there's always this sense of peace and tranquility even if there's a storm. I can just imagine the salt in the air and the sea gulls voice in the wind." The audience is transfixed.

"And you said you weren't a poet." Caesar tells me. I shrug a bit. "It looked like you didn't want to leave your home at the Reaping," he says. I almost frown.

"My friend Emmy was grabbing onto my hand," I say. I'm fighting tears almost I can feel them. "She wouldn't let go." Caesar nods.

"Did she go see you…"

"Yes," I say.

"And what did she say?"

"She told me to be safe, and asked me if I would wear the bracelet she made for my birthday." There's almost a sound of pity in the air. "I hope I'm allowed to wear it in the arena," I add.

"I hope you do too," Caesar says as he pats my hand. I feel like I've been up here forever but I know it hasn't been three minutes yet. He's going to make his way around to Odair, I just know it. "I'm sure Finnick Odair will make sure you have your token." And there he goes.

"Oh, I guess he would," is all I say.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell Panem Annie?" Hmm…what would I like to say?

"I'm honored to have this opportunity to represent my District," I pause and lick my lips hoping I didn't smear the lipstick. "I hope you…remember me," I finish. The buzzer goes off.

"Annie Cresta of District Four. The girl we certainly have fallen for," applauds Caesar.

"Thank you," I say as I blow a kiss into the crowd. I hear a few try to catch it as I make my way back to my seat.

I miss part of Percy's interview as I try to calm myself back down. Percy and Caesar talk a lot about fish and politics considering Percy's dad is the mayor.

There are only a few people I remember after Percy is done. The boy from Seven, Habitus, who got the ten. Is almost as horrid as Calidus except he doesn't try to hide it. The boy from Eleven is blind. I certainly feel bad for him. And the girl from Twelve is certainly unforgettable. Her name is Prisa. She's so angelic; it makes me so sad that a girl about fourteen has to go into an arena to be slaughtered.

We stand in silence as the anthem plays. I look out into the crowd and notice Mags and Odair. Odair locks eyes with me and smiles. Something about that smile makes me blush, and then I see a screen with my picture on it and then it flash to what they hoped I looked at. Odair is on the screen then. Great, just what I need. The girl that's crushing on her mentor.

After the anthem, we file back into the Training Center lobby. Percy latches an arm to me, and he head to an elevator along with District Three. Thank goodness Calidus didn't see us, I'm sure he would have wanted to get in our car as well. The elevator stops and Sila and Seely file out we each give them nods, and the elevator is off again to the next floor up.

Somehow, Azure, Ophelia and Clayton made it to our floor without hitting the crowd of people downstairs. I know it will certainly be awhile before either Mags or Odair come up.

I plop on the sofa and pull off my shoes as the others join me to wait for our mentors.

"Percy was just great," I hear Ophelia say. "You had them eating out of your hand. They really liked your fish analogy." Percy laughs.

"They liked you too Annie," I look up to see Azure looking at me. Her spiky hair is tipped in this purple color I didn't notice before, and her plumpness is accentuated in her midnight dress.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," Clayton gives me a squeeze.

"They love you. Both of you," I hear Odair say. They must have just gotten in.

"Come eat," says Mags. And we all get up to go eat. Our conversation is filled with talking about everyone else's interviews. I stay quite as always and they don't seem to mind. They must know that I'm never in the mood to talk.

After we eat, we watch the interview recap. I see myself yet again on television. The audience does seem to adore me. They love Percy too. We aren't forgettable like I thought we might be. Caesar even says that Panem has certainly fallen head over heels with us reiterating his earlier statement in the actual interview.

When it's over, it's time for our good-byes. We won't see our mentors or escort before the morning. Azure hugs me first. Hugs me tight too.

"Dearie, you'll do great," she says. And then because she's Azure Corte, she adds, "Be polite Annie." And with that she lets me go. I smile internally because there is no way to be polite while someone plans to kill you.

Magg's is next to hug me.

"Annie, I know you're strong, but you might want to run from the Cornucopia," she tells me. I nod because a lot of the tributes are bigger than I am. "I believe in you Annie." And, she gives me one last hug as she moves to Percy.

I see Clayton and Ophelia exit onto the elevator. We'll see them in the morning. At dawn actually even though the Games won't start until ten. I turn and see Odair looking at me. Despite what I feel. The harshness the resentment. I go into his open hug willingly.

His hug is different. It's not the reassurance of Magg's or the lightness of Azure's. No, his hug is one of don't forget. Of not letting go. He puts a hand behind my head as he whispers in my ear, "Annie, remember our deal," I roll my eyes. "You believe you can win, and you will." I've lost the chance for words and I just nod.

He leaves me with a final word, "Be safe Annie," and I find that he now reminds me of Emmy. Be safe. She meant come back. And one look in Odair's eyes, and I know he means that too.

"I will Finnick. I will."

I give Percy a nod. I'll see him in the morning, but I feel like I'm already saying good-bye.

I go to my room and pull the pins from my hair. The braids fall, and I take off my dress. I've forgotten my shoes in the sitting room but I'm sure someone will get them. Finally I take off the emerald leaf necklace and step into the shower.

My final shower in the Capitol. I feel all the dirt of the Capitol, all the hate, all the brutality slip from my skin. I am just myself when I descend into sleep. No Capitol. No Pawn. Just Annie.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I awake to the slight nudging by Clayton.

"It's time Annie," he says. I nod and sit up. He hands me a green shift. I put it on, and he guides me too the roof.

A hovercraft awaits us. There's a force field that holds me in place, and I see a man in a white coat with a large needle. I feel my heart race.

"This is your tracker Annie. You may feel a little pinch," he says. I would nod but all my movements cease because of the force field. And I feel something worse than a pinch. It hurts a lot. I feel the place where he stuck me as soon as the force field is released, and I'm strapped into the hovercraft.

I close my eyes I don't think I want to see anyone else that's on the craft. I feel sick. I feel trapped. This hovercraft feels way to much like the car and train. My heart rate hasn't gone down so I focus on my breath. Deep and slow, I breathe.

I open my eyes once and realize the windows are darkened. We're near the arena now. As we land, my heart flutters again. We're lead to individual rooms underneath the arena. The catacombs as they're called. I call them tombs because that's certainly how they feel.

The room I'm lead to I find Clayton inspecting the clothes that I'll wear.

"I didn't get to choose these clothes Annie, but they should block cold and other extreme weather." I nod. Clayton tells me there's time for a shower, and I agree with taking one because maybe it will calm my nerves.

It does a little bit. Clayton has me stand on the mat to dry my hair, and he brushes it afterwards. This is more soothing than the shower.

The clothes we get to wear don't all surprise me. An undershirt that will cling to my skin. It almost made of the same material the swimmers back home wear for their competitions. Clayton says it keeps in body heat. Then there's a flannel shirt. It's blue and green. Followed by a tan jacket. Apparently it reflects heat. The pants are this brown color and have huge pockets on the sides. Lastly are these simple leather boots that go all the way up to my knees. They're big enough to put my pants inside them.

Clayton has me eat and says that he'll fix my hair when I'm done. I pick at my food. I'm not hungry like I should be. But I eat because I will pass out if I don't. I drink the water that's there as well.

He plaits my hair again like last night except this time it's fishtailed. Like my District. I smile because it's common at home. He pushes a sea foam green head band in place too and I wonder if the other girls will have head bands as well. I don't think it will matter. There's no way this could be a weapon because it's cotton.

Finally, Clayton turns to me and puts something on my wrist. Emmy's bracelet. My token.

"They were worried you could detach it and use it to your advantage," he says. "But you can't because I made sure it was welded well." I smile.

"Thank you Clayton," I say. I look down at it and notice there's something added to it. Tiny forget-me-not knots are knotted in it. Just simple twine.

As I touch them, Clayton says, "Finnick had me add that. He said you would think it was special."

"It is," I say as I look up at him. I struggle to not cry, "They're forget-me-nots."

He smiles and nods to. I hug him for dear life as soon as I hear the announcer say, "Thirty seconds." Thirty seconds until I could die. Clayton pulls me closer and begins whispering in my ear, "I had a daughter; she would be your age this year. Annie you might think it strange, but you're so much like her. Be strong, and safe you _can_ win."

"Fifteen seconds." He lets go, and I see tears in his eyes. I nod.

"Thanks Clayton, for everything."

"Ten seconds." I step into the cylindrical tube and it closes me in. I place my hand on the glass and Clayton touches my hand one last time before it pulls me up into the unknown.

I close my eyes. I feel the tube dissolve and there's a different air around me a different smell, and my eyes open.

Sixty seconds are all we're given to take in our surroundings before we can leave our plate. If we leave early, one less tribute to kill off. I wasted ten seconds by trying to calm my nerves.

But I'm taking in the arena now. I was right about it sort of being mountainous. The Cornucopia, from what I can see, is in the middle of a valley, and there are woods surrounding that.

We're in an arc around the Cornucopia, and I'm on the left end. The very end. To my left is a river. It's quite wide and the current is mild; it's held off from the huge dam that takes up half the arena behind the Cornucopia. Otherwise, I don't see any distinguishing land marks.

In front of me is this backpack not but forty yards from me then fifteen yards from that is a spear at the Cornucopia. I see that as my best bet. Grab and run. I swim fast, I know I can run.

Five seconds. I see Percy all the way across the arc, and Calidus is next to him. He eyes me up. I'm far away from him, I don't think I'll have to worry.

As it hits zero, I take off running. I get there before half the tributes have moved. I grab my pack and the spear and turn left to the river. If I cross it, no one will get me, unless they can throw.

I'm at the bank of the river, and just hope that no mutt is in it as I plunge in. there was no foot path that I could see, but the water is cold, so it slows me down a bit. I feel a knife wiz by my head and it lands on the embankment as I reach the other side. I toss the spear up and pull myself out of the river. I see the boy from Six with knives in his hand ready to throw another, but that's until I see someone stab him in the gut from behind. I don't have time to see who it is. They may have a better aim than him.

I pick up the knife and spear, and start running into the woods. The pack is weighing me down because it's wet, but I can't stop. I continue running until I see a patch of sycamore trees. I smile because I can climb this piece of cake. No one will be able to get up here.

It takes me less than three minutes to scale the tree after I tossed the spear up and put the knife in my belt. This tree will certainly make a nice bed.

I begin to unpack the contents of the rucksack and find there are nuts, fruit, a blanket, some rope that's small enough to make a net out of, and some fingerless gloves. Oh, and a water bottle full of water. I won't have to go back to the river too soon then. In the front pocket is the iodine I'll need to purify the river water. I put all the stuff back in and take off my wet clothes. It's not hot here, but I don't know how cold it will be tonight.

As I wring out my clothes, the first cannon fires. Nine. I here nine in total. And it's getting dark. My clothes are mostly dry, and I put them back on. I wrap the blanket around me and lean back into the tree. Looking down is at least a thirty foot drop. No one will be able to get up here without me hearing first. And, I'm pretty well hidden as far as I can tell.

Two more cannons fire. Eleven. Eleven on the first day.

The anthem starts, and shows us all who died today. The first is Sila, she must have died in the bloodbath by another tribute because I know the Career alliance would have been kept. I didn't stay because of Calidus…he would have done something to me that of I'm sure before the time came to kill me.

Next, both tributes from Five. That means Percy's safe. I allow myself a smile. The boy from Six. He was the one that threw the knife at my head. The girls from Seven and Eight show up next. Now, I worry about the ten that the boy from Seven got.

Both from Nine. I would thank who ever saved my life but for all I know that could have been Nata out for blood. Then the boy from Ten flashes across the screen, and I think I remember him looking at me during training.

The boy from Eleven is gone. That wasn't even fair considering he's blind. And finally it shows little Prisca of Twelve. She gets my sympathy. I almost cry, but I'm determined in these games not to do so.

The last time I cried was in front of Liam the Avox and the time before that I was in the shower, then the last time was a year. The day I broke my leg in the sailing competition. I shake my head. Thinking about that won't help here.

Before I fall asleep I eat some nuts and take a drink of water. Tomorrow I'll look for editable food. I pull out the knife and put one mark on the tree branch. Day one. I'll mark the days. I want to know how long I've been here because if I'm counting right that means seven more days until my Birthday. And with that thought I fall asleep with the knife gripped in my hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was one of my favorites. However, this chapter will be the last for a while. I have about the next 3-5 chapters written, but I need to edit them and actually finish the entire story. It will take awhile. So please be patient. As always, please read and review. Tell me what you think. Do you like how I imagined Annie? Finnick? Mags? My characters? Something you hate or love. Let me know. Even if you have an idea that you think would be cool to add, I might actually add it in with your permission of course. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 13.

* * *

13

I wake to the sound of a cannon. It's barely daylight out, and I'm certain that there wasn't another cannon before that. At least I hope. I fall back to sleep because I can use a few more hours until I'm really needed.

Later I wake to the actual sunlight beating across my face. I stretch and find that this tree is a nice bed like I thought considering I didn't fall out of it, but my back hurts. I eat a handful of nuts and some of the fruit. Lastly I drink the water and decide that I'll find some food and fill the bottle. Maybe I'll find some fish too.

I hop down from the tree. I land gracefully on my feet even though it was a thirty foot drop. My knife is in my belt, and I pick up the spear and water bottle I dropped before I got down. I hear the birds chirping so I consider it safe to come out from my surroundings. I slowly make my way back to the river. I don't think anyone else crossed it, but I can never be too careful.

No one else is visible as I fill my water bottle. I place it on the ground as I look in the river. There are fish, and I think I can get some with the spear. I manage to get three small fish enough for lunch and dinner today. I can always come back. I'll make a net from the vines by my sycamore tree because I might need tougher rope for something else.

I use my knife to take off the head, scales and to remove the bones. I realize that the rocks along the river bank are hot enough to sort of cook the fish so I place them there as I go hunt for some berries and other plants.

I find some but not a lot. Tomorrow I'll span my search wider. The plants I did find are in my jacket I took off, and I place the now cooked fish inside as well. I tie the sleeves up and all my food is safely inside the jacket. Picking up my spear and water bottle, I head back to my tree.

There's a rustling in the bushes as I make my way back to my tree. I'm now on high alert. Someone's here. I take refuge behind some foliage next to a tree not but twenty-five yards from mine, and that's when I see them. Well, one person actually.

They're injured. I see the blood seeping from their arm. This person is all too familiar. And when they turn, I know exactly who it is. The sunlight hits glass just right to almost blind me, and I almost laugh because of course death by glasses will definitely be the way to go.

Seely. I don't think I've been happier to see a person here. I slip out of the bush, and he still hasn't seen me. I edge closer to him. He hears my footfalls and stiffens. I smile. "It's okay Seely. It's just me," I say. I imagine him furrowing his brow because he's not sure who it is.

"Annie?" he asks. He turns around and his face brightens.

"Yeah, it's me. At least I really hope it is." He laughs. "Come on," I say. "I'm this way." And I begin walking to my tree with him following me. As I reach the base of it, I throw up the jacket that has the food and water bottle, and that's when I hear Seely grunt.

"I can't climb that Annie." I hear the disbelief in his voice as I turn to look at him. Hmm…he might be right. His arm is hurt. I hold up my finger to say, _"Just a moment."_ I go off into the thick of trees and find what I need. Pulling the knife from my belt, I begin cutting away at the vines these should be thick enough. I cut a few more and am on my way back to Seely.

I see him alarmed as I head back. I think he thought that I was someone else. I shake my head. He looks at the vines with some disbelief but doesn't say anything. I throw the longest of the vines I cut over the lowest branch not but thirty feet from the trunk and tie the ends together.

"Can you climb it now?" I ask. I see him shaking his head. "Seely try it please. You'll be too exposed if you stay down here. He glares at me but grabs the vine. I hear him wince. Soon enough though, he makes it up.

I throw up the rest of the vines and tie the spear to the vine hoister. I can't just throw it up there now with Seely there. I scale the tree, throw off my pack, and begin pulling up the vine. Seely is wheezing. It must have took a lot out of him to climb the tree. I untie the spear then wrap the vine several times around the branch so no one will know it's there besides us and turn to Seely. He's so pale.

"Seely, are you…what happened?!" I exclaim as I notice that his wounds are more than I thought.

"Calidus got me. He…he was angry that Sila got herself killed. Blamed it on me…I barely got away," he pants. I nod and put the iodine in water so he can have some in at least a half hour.

"He's a hothead isn't he?" I shake my head. "Take off your shirt." He looks at me as if I'm crazy. I sigh, "I can't help you if I can't see what Calidus did to you. Now, can I?" And with that Seely takes off his shirt.

It's bad. Like really bad. I pull my blanket from my pack and cut a piece from it. Then, I soak it in water. It doesn't matter if this is purified. He's not going to drink this. And, I begin dabbing his wounds. He winces once I reach his arm. There's a pretty nasty cut there.

"Sorry," I say. I bite my lip.

"It's…it's fine Annie. You're just trying to help," Seely replies. I nod. I notice he has a cut above his eye and dab that as well. He's looking at me the entire time. His stare is different than any other I've received. It's nice.

I cut a few more pieces from my blanket and wrap up Seely's wounds.

"Thanks," he says. I only nod and begin to open up the food I had momentarily forgotten about. I offer him some of the fish and berries which he gladly takes.

"I'm afraid that my blanket is far too small to share now," I say as I eat my fish. I see Seely swallow and look up at me.

"I have a sleeping bag." And, that's when I notice he has a rucksack lying near mine. He pulls out this sleeping bag that looks big enough for four of me. "We can share it."

"You sure?"

"Of course, you just saved my life and fed me. The least I can do is help keep you warm." I feel my cheeks redden.

"Thanks Seely." He only nods. "So what else do you have?"

"Nothing really. Just some nuts and water. I didn't think I'd have to run…" and he trails off.

"I'm sorry about Sila—" I start to say.

"It's okay Annie. She didn't think she was going to win anyway." At this I quirk my brow but don't question it further.

By this time, the light has dimmed to just dark and the anthem begins to play. Only one face is in the sky tonight. The boy from District Twelve. I feel really bad. They never make it far. Us other districts have such an advantage on them it's really almost unfair.

When the anthem finishes, I notice Seely has already put on his shirt and jacket and is in the sleeping bag. He opens the flap for me to go in. Before I move over I pull out my knife one last time for the night and mark the tree again for Day Two. I jam the knife into the branch then scoot into the sleeping bag. It's warm. Really warm. I turn to face Seely and place my hand on his forehead. He's hot. He's burning up.

"Seely, I think you have a fever."

"I _know_ Annie."

"I don't have any medicine," is all I can think to say. "May be your sponsors can…"

"Annie don't," he says. I can feel the stare more than I can see it.

"Seely you need medicine," I continue.

"No, what I need is sleep." He's awful stubborn.

"Fine," I retort and turn my back to him.

Within minutes, I find Seely closer to me after I've shivered a few times. He wraps an arm around me. I feel him shift, and his mouth is by my ear.

"There _are_ a few advantages to having a fever," he whispers. I roll my eyes even though he can't see and sigh.

I don't want to argue with him. So, I resolve with a, "Goodnight Seely." I feel him smile into my hair.

"Night Annie," he whispers.

He falls asleep first. I'm too worried about Seely's health than my sleep but my exhaustion over comes me and I soon succumb to sleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: Hello All! Sorry it's taken awhile for me to come back and upload. But rest assured, I have a surprise. I'm uploading the next three chapters. And hopefully the continuing ones afterwards in the continuing weeks. So, enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

14

When I first wake, my first thought is _why am I cold?_ I'm a tad chilly. Turning to my side, I realize that Seely is no longer in the sleeping bag.

I sit up and see Seely sitting next to my day marker. He's tracing his fingers over the marks. Seely looks at me because of my moving and smiles wanly.

"There was a cannon. Late last night. I couldn't sleep." I nod at him and scoot towards him to feel his forehead. He's still hot. That's not good. And it would be Seely, the kind boy from Three, to die from a fever.

I find one of the bottles of water and hand it to him.

"Drink it," I say. He sips some. "All of it Seely." He furrows his brow but continues to sip it. I start checking his wounds. They're not bad, but I do rip new pieces from my blanket and pocket the bloody ones. I'll wash those in the river.

I'll leave Seely the rest of the berries as I eat the last of my nuts. He still hasn't drank the water not really. I don't think I could force him to drink it either.

"I'm going down to the river," I tell Seely. He just looks at me. "I'll leave you the knife. I'll clean the fish up here."

"No," he forces out. It's like he hurt himself to say it. "No," he repeats. "Take it with you. No one can get up here like you can." I only nod because that's probably true. I pull the knife from the marker and place it in my belt. I take off my jacket too because I'm pretty warm now.

I look at Seely. His fever is worrisome. I forget, is it feed a fever and starve a cold? I'm not sure it will matter anymore, but I don't think it will hurt to wrap Seely in the sleeping bag and my jacket as well. And that's what I do. He doesn't complain either.

As I throw down the spear, I say, "I'll be back soon Seely. Sleep okay. You need it." I almost see him smile, and then I hop down from the tree.

I'm more cautious today than yesterday. If Seely could cross…did Seely cross? I don't know if he did or how he crossed the river. I'll have to ask him when I return.

I fill up one of the bottles of water I took and put the iodine in it. It should filter by the time I find fish. I found myself in a different spot today considering I didn't find many yesterday. But soon enough, I spear plenty of fish. These should stop an aching belly.

I take the scales off and remove the heads and bones. The rocks are hot like yesterday, and I let them cook. This could take a while though. So, I take out the ripped clothe and soak them. The blood doesn't come all the way out, but it's good enough. I let those rest on another rock to dry.

The fish still isn't ready, and I'm not near any bushes to find berries. I really don't want to leave my stuff so I decide to strip. I take off my flannel, boots, socks, and pants. I'll bathe. I don't smell, but I feel awful.

This should be giving Panem a site. Me, _Anneliese Cresta_ bathing in the river. Too bad I'm not naked. They would edit that out no doubt. Panem may like blood but it surely won't let its children see nudity.

As I let the water wash over me. I start to hum the song I sang to Odair the other night. I won't sing it here. I don't know if anyone else is out there really close to me, and I don't want to give Panem something that close to my heart.

My eye catches something though, mid song. I notice my bracelet. Emmy's bracelet. And, I see the knots. Finnick's knots. And this, as I touch the bracelet, I smile. I look up at the sky and smile there too.

I've probably just received a bunch of _awes _if there's nothing else good going on. And with that, I pull myself from the river and start putting on my clothes. As I'm putting on my last item, my left boot, I hear something. I'm not sure what it is but then I hear something in the water as I've been looking around. I turn to the river and see a…a parachute! There's a parachute in the river. It's stuck on a rock, and I pull it out with the spear.

Upon opening it, I find bread. Simple enough. Two very large rolls of bread. One is from my district. It's green from seaweed and smells of salt, and the other I'm certain that it's meant for Seely. I look up and say, "Thank you," and blow a kiss into the air. They'll just love that.

As much as I like the bread, I could use the canister it came in more. I place the bread and fish in the parachute and fill the canister with water. I'm not sure how much iodine to add to it but it looks three times as much as my water bottle so I put three times as much in it. I guess we'll know later. I put the top back on it and place that in the parachute as well.

After I put my flannel on and place the knife in my belt, I make my way outside of the area I searched for berries. And, I'm in luck. I find more berries and some nuts today. I put those in one of these overly large pockets in my pants since the other has the semi-clean bandages.

When I make it to my tree, I call for Seely to untie the vine. There's no way I can throw all that up there without hitting him. He does so, and I see him wheeze. I'll have to check his bandages again.

I tie up the spear and parachute and ask Seely to pull it up as I climb. He does this too, but it seems a lot easier for him to do this. As I make it up, Seely already has the stuff untied and wraps the vine back around the branch.

He opens up the parachute as I settle down into the tree.

"You were sent bread?"

"Yeah, I decided to take a swim…well, a bath…and it came." I shrug. "There's some for you too." I see him smile and there's lightness in his eyes behind those glasses.

I know I said he sounded bad, but Seely looks better than when I left this morning. I see another parachute next to him and touch it. He was sent medicine. Good because he needs it.

I lean towards him to look at his bandages when he speaks again, "It came almost as soon as you left." I nod and check him over. Then I see something glinting behind his back.

"What's that?"

He furrows his brow as he pulls out a knife. "I think they sent it so I…" but I don't let him finish. We both know why he was sent a weapon.

"Alright then," I lean back and drop my knife and move the spear over to him. "Do it." He looks alarmed and bites his lip. "Kill me Seely. I'd rather it be you than _him_." We both know which him I'm talking about.

He fingers the knife then looks at me. There's a sadness now in his eyes, and he drops the knife and pushes my weapons away. He moves towards me, but I stay as stiff as I was when he had the weapons.

"You weren't listening during the interview were you?" He questions. I quirk my brow. What's he on about? He frowns, "Of course you weren't."

"I was nervous," I say.

He smiles, "It didn't show."

I scoff, "Looks can be misleading." He edges closer and finally I move my back against one of the branches.

"Yes, yes they can. But," he pauses trying to think of the right way to say whatever it is he's going to tell me next. "I've never mislead you have I?" He hasn't so far. He's helped me a lot considering he told me about Calidus.

"No," I hear my voice waver. He looks at me curiously. He's starting to scare me. "Seely, what are you—" But my question is cut off. My eyes go wide for Seely is kissing me.

I pierce my lips as he moves away. I can feel my eyes watering, but I push that thought away. I open my mouth a few times to say something, but I'm just not sure what. So, I shake my head and start pulling the berries from my pocket. They're probably smooshed. I'm surprised when they're not.

"Annie," Seely says. I ignore him and start splitting the food four to six different ways. There's enough for a few meals so that's what I do. "Annie?" I hear again, but this time the question is all too present in his voice. I start wrapping the leftover food and push Seely's portion to him. He tries to grab my hand, but I yank it away.

"Damn it Annie! Look at me." I don't want to but I do. My lip is quivering as I meet Seely's eyes. I don't say a word. Just look. That is what he asked. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did."

He sighs, "I'm not sorry I did it though." He starts eating the fish and looks at me.

"And why not?" I glare at him. How could he do this?

"Because I like you Annie. And if things were different—"

"But they're not."

"—and we lived in the same district—"

"Which we don't."

"—you would be the exact girl I would want to marry." I stare at him. I can't believe this. I gulp before I say my next words.

"You shouldn't." He laughs.

"But I do." I shake my head. I rip my bread in half and see him stare at it just like Percy had. Percy, I hope you're okay.

"Don't be thick Seely. Liking me or any girl in this arena will just be stupid." I shake my head again. "And it could get you killed. Especially since it's me considering Calidus said, _'I have my eye on someone Caesar. It'll blow you out of the water.'_ And we both know he was talking about me. He won't even have to blink to even consider killing you then me."

Seely drops his food. "Yeah, his interview is the one you listen to."

"Don't be jealous Seely. It doesn't become you. And besides," I add. "that's the only part I heard really. The only interview I remember well is mine and I'm not too sure exactly _what_ I said." I hear him scoff. "You should finish that," I say and point to his food. I grab the knife by my foot and see him stiffen. "If I wanted to kill anyone, my body would already be back in Four already." I mark the tree for day three.

"You really shouldn't say things like that," I hear Seely say.

"Yeah well," I turn back to finish my food, "you really shouldn't do certain things you do." He shouldn't have kissed me. That was out of bounds.

"I know I was out of line Annie." I just shrug. I turn from him and look out at the arena. No one else has died today apart from the one this morning. We must have given a good show today. I know Seely and I did.

I feel Seely move beside me as I look at the setting sun. "How did you cross the river?"

"I didn't." I turn to look at him, but he's not looking at me. He's looking at the sky. "I climbed the rocks in the dam and walked over. It's pretty high. I hurt my leg doing it too. That's why it was hard for me to climb this tree." Oh. I don't say anything. I don't think I need too. I shouldn't have reacted that way to Seely either, but I'm stubborn. There's no way to get an apology out of me. So, I grab his hand and give it a squeeze. He returns it.

When I look up, I see him looking at me. I place my other hand on his forehead. He's hot. "You should take some of that medicine they gave you." And, I get up and hop in the sleeping bag not even waiting for Seely or the anthem.

I see him take some of his medicine. And as he gets in the sleeping bag with me the anthem plays. Only one person died today. The girl from Ten. Her name was Taura. Funny, in an instant something can go from present to past tense. Like talking about a person. She lives. She died. But that's what these games are for since we're nothing but pawns.

"She was nice," I hear Seely say. I turn over and look at him. I see him smile in the little moonlight that seeps through the leaves.

"I'm sorry how I reacted," I say. I brush his hair from going in his glasses and give him a small smile. Then I turn back around.

Within minutes I find Seely closer to me and I think he's whispering to me. Something so low and close to my ear that the cameras couldn't possibly pick up.

"Annie…Annie I…I just wanted to kiss someone before I die. I'm just glad it was you." And with that, I feel him kiss my hair and settle back down behind me. I fall to sleep within a few seconds of contemplating his admission.


	15. Chapter 15

15

At dawn, I hear this scratching noise. I bolt up and see that Seely is not in the sleeping bag just like yesterday. It looks as if he's carving something into the branch near my day marker.

"Seely, what are you doing?" I whisper. His carving stops suddenly at my voice.

"Sorry," he says. He lifts his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing?" I ask again. He's moved to hide my day marker. "Seely?" I question. He's scaring me a bit.

I hear him sigh because I can barely see his face, but I know he looks frustrated.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he says. Then Seely moves so I can see the branch.

I now see that Seely carved something into the tree, but I'm not certain what. I move closer, right next to him. Up close, I can clearly see the letters he carved next to my three little dashes to mark the days. I smile as I turn away from the ANNIE'S TRI.

"It's not finished," he says not looking at me.

"I know. It's a wonderful surprise Seely, thank you." Finally he looks up at me. He smiles too.

Gentle sunlight starts to break through the leaves and thus ending our nice little moment. I give another half smile then ask, "Did you eat yet?" He shakes his head no. I nod then turn to our food in the parachute. I open it up and start separating it.

As I'm doing so, I hear Seely finishing the two E's that are meant to spell out _ANNIE'S TREE_. When I push him his portion, Seely is finished with his carving I smile, and he nods. Day four has certainly started out nice, but I can't help thinking that something is going to go wrong.

After a while I say, "I don't have to go to the river today. We have enough food till tomorrow." I see Seely nod. I don't know how the others are fairing. So it is up to Seely and I to at least put up a conversation.

"I'm going to make a net," I say and pull out the vines that I left after discovering Seely. I start knotting the vine and look up at Seely who looks a bit pale. "Why don't you rest Seely?"

He shakes his head and leans back into the tree. "I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. Sleep, I'll wake you once I'm finished." He sighs but does what I say. This will take me a while anyway. I'm not a fast net maker that's one of the reasons I haven't started it yet. And with all these vines I have, it will be pretty big. To pass the time, I hum another song. Not the one I sang to Odair or at the river. This one my mother use to sing on the happiest days back in Four.

It reminds me of the ever present sunshine in her hair that I was always jealous of. I have my father's dark hair, but I do have my mother's green eyes.

My father use to tell me that the people with green eyes, like my mother and myself, were special. "_Special_?" I would ask. I never thought of myself as such.

"Yes darling special. Those blessed with green eyes are said to be the children of Luna." At this, I would look at my father in wonder because Luna is the moon nonetheless. How on earth could we be her children? "Luna would look down at the sky every night and would always see this one sailor," my father would say. "She fell in love with him."

"_Daddy_, that's not true," I was five, and I was most certain.

He'd smile and shake his head, "Your grandfather told me this when I was very young Anneliese. And I've always found it to be true." I would sigh, and he would finish his tale, "Luna fell in love with the sailor, and they had many children. All with her green eyes. And when her lover died, Luna felt a piece die with her so she went back into the sky and looked down upon her green-eyed children."

"But why are we special Daddy?" By then, he had me hooked.

"You're special because there's a bit of magic in you, child. All children of the sea have that." At the time I just thought he meant people from Four, but maybe he did mean for only those with green eyes. Look at Odair, he captivates all of Panem. "But there's one thing that you have Anneliese that others don't."

"And what's that Daddy?"

"A soul deeper than the vastest ocean and passion greater than Luna's dear sailor, my darling."

I smile at the memory. I named my boat after that story. Because of my father.

I will probably never get to see my father again or mother, Mary, Lucy, and all my friends. I'll probably die in this arena. Maybe I'll die _before_ Calidus finds me.

There's one thing I want to do though. I look out at the sky and whisper. "I miss you." I smile and pull a lock of my hair behind my ear and turn to hear a rustling. Seely.

Seely wakes before I've finished. I must have stopped working while thinking about my father. It's around noon, at least according to the sun. I stop to take a break even if I don't really need one and hand him his portion of food, and I eat mine.

"Feel better?" I ask. I see him shrug as I continue eating my fish and nuts.

"I guess so. Anything exciting happen while I was asleep?" I smile.

"Well, I saw this cloud that I could have sworn looked just like Caesar Flickerman." He laughs. I'm not going to tell him about my reverie.

And suddenly, Seely's laughter stops. I look up alarmed and am about to say something when I feel the tree shake. I hear the birds flying from the trees, and the tree gives another great shake. Something's wrong. Very wrong.

"Pack up!" I look to Seely. "Annie, pack up. We have to move." What? The tree shakes again, and I feel and almost continuous vibration.

I start packing things into my bag haphazardly. The sleeping bag is closer to me so I stuff that into my bag as well. Seely tosses me one of the knives and pulls his pack over his shoulder, motioning for me to do the same. I see him unwinding the vine for him to climb down the tree as I throw the spear to the ground. The tree shakes again as I'm about to jump, and I can swear I can hear the river. Seely makes it down the tree within moments as I do, and he cuts down the vine flinging it into a nearby bush.

"Seely, what's—" The ground shakes and I can hear a distinct cracking noise.

"Earthquake. This river will start flooding Annie. We're too close to the dam. We have to move." I see the alarm in his eyes, but it's nothing compared to mine. He knows what an earthquake is. I've read about them in school, but I've never felt one in my life. But, I run with him. Seely stumbles a few times, but he manages.

"Seely, how far?"

"Just to that ledge," he points. Ledge? And there it is, just hundreds of yards away. The ground continues to shake, and we've stopped a few times because of it. But, we make it to the base of that ledge Seely pointed to.

"You first," I say. He looks at me incredulously. "I won't be able to pull you up Seely." I bend down so he can use my hands as an anchor to lift himself up to climb the fifty feet up to the ledge. Seely struggles all the way up too. That pain in his leg must be worse than I thought. There's another shake, and I hold onto the wall formed by this cliff. Several rocks fall, some almost hit me.

"You alright," Seely calls.

"Just peachy," I yell back, and I begin my climb as the aftershocks take hold. I see the river making its way this a ways. I know for a fact that it ended two miles back. Seely was right, the river is flooding.

As I make it onto the ledge, I think the worse is over, but it's not. The shaking continues to worsen. I hear a cannon fire. The only thing I can think to do is just stay here with Seely and survive. That was my plan all along anyway. I certainly can't kill another person especially Seely. I look over to him and see that he has his eyes shut, but he's alive. Thank you that he is because I wouldn't be safe without him.

The shaking continues, and the river flows past us on the ledge. It's not really flooding per say. It's just elongating. I'm about to tell Seely so when another cannon fires. The Gamemakers just had to take didn't they? They take, take, take. But do their changes ever give anything? I don't think so. They take the most precious things. Our lives. But it's not really them thought. It's the Capitol. We are just a piece in their chess board.

And if I was alive to see the victor, I would certainly feel sorry for them. They have to remember _this_. Unlike the Capitol whereas they like to remember and watch over and over. The victor becomes the mouthpiece of the Capitol to the Districts. And the voice is right, loud, and clear. Stay in line, and we won't harm you more. Know your place, and we won't dig you a _deeper _grave.

Seely and I don't speak. Our silence is an assurance to me. Gratefulness that we are alive still. And in that silence, and in this night, another anthem plays. Another day ends. The earthquake took two. I can only assume it was the earthquake because I don't think anyone could have done so with all that shaking.

Two girls. District Six and District Eleven. Gone. They're gone. I count on my fingers. Nine. There are nine of us left. If there's a death a day now, I could be in here at least eight more days. No, why can't this end now? I could end my life, but I don't have the strength to slit my own throat, and I don't want to just bleed out. Quick and easy. Something fast. I could…fall from this ledge. Of course!

I ease my way out of the sleeping bag that I somehow managed to get into with Seely sometime after the anthem. I edge closer to the ledge, but I feel a distinct pull on my arm. Turning I see Seely, he must have been awake this entire time.

"No, Annie. Don't give them the satisfaction." I'm confused. Don't give who the satisfaction? The Capitol? The other _tributes_?

Seely pulls me back into the sleeping bag, and I don't think about my death wish. I glance at my wrist because the moonlight hits it just right. Knots. Odair's knots stand out among the entire bracelet. And Odair's final words slip into my mind before I fall asleep. _Be safe Annie_.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I wake up in the early morning from a fitful sleep. I had nightmares last night. Horrible nightmares. My entire family was dead. Conner and Emmy dead. Everyone I knew dead. All dead. They blamed me. I killed them. It was my fault. My fault.

This time, Seely is still in the sleeping bag. He's looking at me. There are these dark shadows under his eyes, and I can't help but wonder if he stayed up all night.

"You didn't sleep," I say. He looks up at me and brushes a piece of hair from my face.

"No," is all Seely says.

I don't really feel like getting up so I just try to bury myself further within the sleeping bag.

"You talk in your sleep," I hear him say.

I look up at Seely in shock. No I don't! I've never done such a thing. I furrow my brow. "No, I don't."

A faint smile crosses his lips. "You did last night. All the way up till this morning." Well I guess it's possible…

"Say anything important?" I ask. Knowing me I said something about some sailing competition and started to curse on live television.

"Not really," he says. He's hiding something I can tell because he's not looking me in the eye. "You said something about Lucy being captain." I smile.

"Lucy's my cousin. She's five. I gave her my boat before…" _before I left_. No, before I was taken. Before _we_ were taken. Seely only nods. "Anything else?" I hope not.

"No," he shakes his head, and I can only think that he's still hiding something from me.

"Did you eat?" Seely only shakes his head. "Are you hungry?" Again, he shakes his head. "You have to eat Seely," I sigh.

As I turn away, Seely places his hand on my cheek. I look at him confused but don't make him remove his hand.

"Annie, I haven't been hungry for a while now." What does he mean? I've seen him eat.

"You've ate the food I gave you," I tell him.

Again, with this shaking head. "I let you think that. I ended up throwing that in the bush beneath your tree." No, he couldn't have.

"Seely…why…why would you do that?"

"I told you, I'm not hungry." Why not? Hmm…he was injured, but I helped him. He had a fever but he had medicine. Unless, unless he ran out. I put my hand out to touch his forehead. He's hot. He still has a fever.

"What happened to your medicine?"He chuckles at my question. "It's not funny Seely. You have a fever. For all I know there's more to your injuries than what you let on. You could have an infection…you c-could die."

"Shh…we all die Annie." He said it with all this calmness that I never could.

"Not this soon…" And the rest dies on my lips.

We're silent for a bit. Like last night, but this time it's different. Silent because I know death is certainly coming. Finally though, Seely breaks my thoughts.

"Annie, will you help me with something?"

"Of course," I say and give him a weak smile.

"Will you help me get on the ground?" I nod. I knew this place was temporary. Sleeping here on this ledge was only so the ground wouldn't swallow us whole, I guess.

There's no way Seely can climb down without my help, and I pull the rope from the Cornucopia from my pack. Seely has packed everything else into the packs and hands me some left over nuts. I'm not hungry either, but the look on his face tells me that he's not letting me go anywhere without having something in my stomach. I give him some water which he grudgingly drinks, and he slips that into one of the packs as well.

After we adjust our bags, I tie the rope around both of our waists. Seely will be tied to me as we climb down. I'll be holding him to me because this rope isn't long enough to just lower him. But, I do let him climb first. And when the rope becomes tight, I follow. Back and forth we go. Back and forth. We finally make it, and I can tell it took a lot out of Seely. So, I force the water bottle in his hand as I untie us and pick up the spear I dropped before climbing down.

"Where to?" I ask.

"How about we see if your tree is still there?" I nod. I kind of hope it is.

So, we walk. And the silence is among us once more. But, it's getting dark. I think I woke up later than I believed I did actually because I am getting tired like I usually do at night. And I only make it three more paces when Seely stops us.

"Here. We'll stop here," he says. I must look confused because Seely smiles and continues, "This place doesn't look familiar to you?"

I'm not sure. Some of the woods we just trekked through are pretty messed up. There are rocks and roots even trees all thrown about. The ground is even uneven. So, I can't really believe that Seely can tell where we are.

"Is this my tree?" I ask. He shakes his head, and I furrow my brow. Then where are we?

"I can't make it to the tree Annie." Can't make it to the tree? What is he talking about? And that's when I see the blood soaking through his clothes as Seely stumbles to the ground. Both of our packs are on the ground beneath the tree he's fallen by.

"Seely…" I give him a worrying look as I kneel over him. He's leaning against the tree as he reaches for my hand.

"Do you recognize this place?" he asks me again. I don't know. I look…maybe…

"Is this where I saw you on day two?" He nods at me weakly. Oh, Seely. His breathing is ragged now.

"Annie you've got to win," Seely says in between garbled breaths. He sounds just like Connor. I want to tell him the only thing I have to is show up, but that's redundant and he wouldn't know what I meant. Seely must know I can't win though. There's no way I can win. I'm not a Career. I came here because of chance. I, _we_ became selected pieces in a game where the Capitol always wins.

"Seely, I…I can't." His eyes are sad now.

"Do you…do you want to be remembered as the girl that didn't try?" he asks. He's angry even though it's tough for him to even breathe.

"N-no," I say. I can feel the tears coming into my eyes. "I want to be remembered as Annie, just Annie," I demand. Can't I demand such a request?

He smiles but shakes his head slightly. "You were never _just_ Annie." I pierce my lips. I'm not sure what he means. Of course I'm me. He must know I don't know what he means, but he doesn't say. He just asks something of me again, "Will you do something for me?" I nod because I don't think if I spoke I would be able to speak properly.

I look at him for a moment and realize Seely's not going to tell the audience. He wants me to lean down so he can whisper in my ear.

"Don't let them find you Annie," is what he tells me. I think he means the other tributes. But I guess I won't ever know. He doesn't seem to want to say anymore.

Seely grabs hold of my hand tighter, and I look him in the eye. I can't promise him I can win. I can't promise him anything. But, I can give him something before he leaves.

I lean down so we're face to face, and Seely looks at me curiously. But I don't say a word. I don't need too though. I let my lips willingly touch his. And, he doesn't seem surprised like I was up in the tree just days ago. This kiss is anything but gentle. It's everything Seely will never have. I am his first kiss, I believe anyway. And, I never thought it would happen this way, but he pulls away first.

When I open my eyes, he looks at me fondly. "I never got you a gift," I say. He marked my tree, I give him a kiss. A kiss good-bye.

"Best present I ever got," Seely says. His voice is weak and shallow. And, I'm doing everything I can not to cry. I won't give these people the satisfaction of my tears.

And just as the darkness fully closes on us, the light leaves Seely's eyes. I see him go before I even hear the cannon or feel his hand fall limp in mine. I close his eyes hidden beneath those glasses and caress his cheek before I get up.

I slowly stand and take both packs and the spear. I don't think I want them. Anything. But I'm here, so I take them. And as I walk away, I hear the hovercraft come and take away the person I know to be Seely even if he only showed me a fragment of himself.

I do find my tree and scurry up it and wallow in the sleeping bag. And as the anthem plays and shows Seely's face, I add the two tick marks that I didn't get to make.

Putting my head under the sleeping bag, I find that I can't shed a single tear. I thought I would. Seely was my friend after all. But no water comes. My stomach growls, but I can't eat. I don't feel like eating. I close my eyes hoping that sleep will come. It does, but I'm plagued by nightmares. Numerous nightmares. Seely tells me I'm responsible for his death. Maybe I am. At least that's how I feel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: Surprise! Just wrote this up and didn't want to deprive you. Enjoy.

* * *

17

_ Snap_.

_ Snap_. _Snap_. _Snap._

_ Snap_. _Snap_…Snap…snapsnapsnap…

What is that? I pull my head from beneath the sleeping bag and grab the one knife I have left. I left the other with…well; I don't want to think about that.

I look through the branches and hear the snapping again. What on earth is making that noise? Wait, no. No, no, no. Someone can't have found me already, can they?

Snap. Snap. Snap.

Whispering. I hear whispering. No, there must be more than one. I grab my knife and put it in my belt. My spear may help me here. No, I'm not planning on killing this person, but I want a fighting chance.

And that's when I see the tuff of hair peaking beneath my branch. Bronzed colored hair. I know that hair! But…but…I'm not sure where from. The boy is tall and he's circling the area. Finally, I can see his face. Percy. Percy! It's Percy.

"Percy." I hear the whisper.

Percy becomes stiff. He stops moving and becomes alert. I do the same. Who was that?

"Percy," the whisper calls again. He turns now facing my tree. My lips form his name, and I realize I was the one speaking. I clamp my hand over my mouth. Percy can kill me. No, Percy_ will_ kill me.

He looks confused then sort of recognition washes over his face. His shoulders slump as he sighs, "Annie, is that you?"

I feel my eyes go wide, and I scamper back into the branches. But, I go too far, for I fall out of the tree with a loud thump.

"Annie!" Now, I'm scared. I grip the knife in my hands and back myself to the tree trunk.

"Annie, are you alright?" the bronzed boy asks. "Annie?" I don't say a word this could give him a leg up if he wanted to do so, if I spoke I mean.

He bends down, and I almost cower in fear. I keep my face blank. A mask of stoicism. "Annie, I'm here. Annie shhh…" Percy holds out his arms in a surrender-like stance. I don't look at him. I can't. He'll see the fear in my eyes. I don't want to die yet. Not yet. There are so many things I want to do before…before what? I…I…don't really remember…

"Annie," he pleads, and this time I do look at him. "Come back." And it's like he said some magic word.

"Percy?" My throat feels all cottony.

His face is awash with relief and concern. "Annie," Percy grips me to him in a hug. "I'm so glad I found you."

"You…you looked for me?" Why would he do that?

Percy gives me a look like he's saying _of course_. But he doesn't say that he says, "What happened Annie?"

I gulp in air and lick my lips as I sit up. Percy's grasp on me looses but doesn't falter. Like if he lets me go, I'll really be gone for good.

"I ran Percy. I had too…" I give him a meaningful look, which he acknowledges. He knows I'm talking about Calidus. "I found this tree." I point to the one I just fell out of. "Next day I find Seely wandering nearby. Calidus hurt him." I suck in a breath. I didn't think talking about him would hurt this much. My chest is in pain. Like my ribs are collapsing on my lungs. My heart.

Percy looks alarmed. "Annie calm down. You're having a panic attack." He soothes my hair down. "Deep breaths."

I nod and within minutes, I'm normal again. As normal as anyone can be in this situation. But, I don't feel normal. Normal doesn't cause pain. Normal doesn't cause death. Normal doesn't make it hard to breathe. _I'm_ far from normal.

"You're safe now Annie," he says. If my looks could…if they could…water streaks my face. I didn't realize it was it was raining. I pat my arms, but I don't fine any sign of water. Percy wipes the water from my face. "Shh…you're safe Anneliese. Please don't cry." Don't cry? The…the water was…was…are my tears? I'm crying?

I the rational part of my brain seems to make sense of this. I nod. Yes, I'm crying, but I don't know why.

Percy kisses my forehead, and I jerk back hitting the tree trunk. He looks alarmed. "Don't," I say.

He flinches at my words. "You…you have no right," I sputter.

"I know Annie. I know," Percy sighs. He looks crestfallen, but I can't figure why.

"This is wrong," I say.

Percy hangs his head. "I'm sorry Annie. I—"

I shake my head. "No. This…" I wave my arms around me. "This is wrong. A child's death is a scar on the world. How many more have to die?" I whisper it. Percy looks alarmed. He shakes his head tries to pull me down as I stand up shakily on my feet. I look up at the murky sky. "How many more have to die, huh? How many innocents have to die for your sick—" _sport_. I was going to say sport. But, I don't get too. Percy shuts me up by kissing me.

It's not an amazing as it looks on those Capitol programs with those Capitolite actors and actresses. I've kissed Percy before, but not like this. Not like this. He's rough and hungry. I can't pull away. He's holding my arms too tight. But soon, Percy let's go with a heavy look in his eyes. I know my lips are swollen from his aggression. I want to slap him. I yank away from him, and Percy lets me.

He runs his hands through his hair, and that's when I see it. The bracelet I made. I made it to remind him of home. But that's no why he did that. Never once in my life has Percy Neptune purposefully disheveled his hair. He just sent me a message. Loud and clear. _Pretend_.

Percy looks up wide-eyed. The word must have slipped from my lips. No. I can't do that. Not here. Not now.

"No," I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "No?" Percy smiles. That smile use to make me agree to anything.

"No. You had your chance _Neptune_. And you thought consoling another girl with your mouth was the way to go." His mouth drops open, shocked. "I. Won't." _Pretend_!

I see no point in this. I don't understand why Odair and Mags would tell us to do this. I can't pretend anything. I'm not wired that way. I'd rather die. _I won't have you talking about your death that way_. Sorry Odair, my time is just about up.

I rip the knife I have in my belt loose drop it in the space between Percy and I. He looks down at it. My hands slap my sides. I'm ready.

"Do it," I say. "You'll have a better chance if I don't fight." Percy shakes his head. "That's why you found me isn't it. So you could kill me. Now's your chance."

"That's not why I found you, and you know it."

"Do I? I don't think I know anything anymore."

He gives me a piercing look. "You know more than I do." Percy bends down and grabs the knife. Finally. I close my eyes. The last thing I want to see is not him. I want to see Mom and Dad. Mary and Lucy. Conner and Emmy before my eyes. Not my killer. I feel his breath upon my skin as Percy grabs me and holds me tight. His lips are by my ear. "I won't be the one to kill you Annie. And I certainly won't let you give up," he whispers so low, I'm sure the cameras can't pick it up. "I've been searching for you since day one. I didn't know you crossed the river until I overheard him talking to his District partner. '_I saw her swim across. Did you know she could swim? Threw my knife in the one following her. Don't they know she's mine?_'"

I shiver at what Percy tells me. He thrusts the knife back in my hand.

"Your death will never be by my hand," he says with conviction.

Percy turns his back on me and throws something in my tree. He scales it with less finesse than I do. But once he's up there, he doesn't look winded.

"You coming?"

He doesn't stay to see if I am either. I do follow though. It takes an effort for me to get up there too. Another thing I don't know the answer to.

Once I'm seated, Percy starts going through his bag and my things. He's grabbing out food and a few things I don't know the name for.

"How'd you know I was out there?" he asks.

"You kept snapping twigs. You woke me."

Percy looks up and scratches his head. "Woke you? It's nearly late after—" But he doesn't finish his thought. I know I slept late. I know why too. Seeing someone die by your side will do that to you. I turn my head away and look at the now setting sun. Even though it's artificial, it's still beautiful. A blood sun. Too dark to be golden, and too light to be rust. Blood.

Food is placed in my lap, but I don't touch it. I can't touch it. "I'm going to bed. I'm not hungry." Percy nods and takes my part away. I slide into the far side of the sleeping bag so he'll have room.

And once I'm settled, I mark the tree again and leave the knife there. I lay down and turn so I can't see Percy. "Don't worry if I scream," I say. "It means I'm still alive."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**: Here's the final chapter to Part II. Part III is coming soon. Enjoy.

* * *

18

"_Olly olly oxen free. Come out wherever you are. Where are you Annie? You can't hide forever."_

_ Olly._

_ Olly._

_ Oxen._

_ Free._

_ "You win Annie! We stopped five minutes ago."_

_ I hear Conner's voice. I smile. I do _always_ win at this game. I peek around the rock I'm hiding behind, but I don't see Conner._

_ "Where are you Conner?"_

_ "Outside. Where are you?"_

_ "I don't see you Conner. This isn't funny don't scare me."_

_ "The dead can't scare Annie."_

_ Conner?! I look up on top of the large rock and there lies Conner all bloodied. "Conner!"_

_ The dead don't speak Annie. Nor hear. Nor feel._

_ "Stop. Stop it. You're alive."_

_ Not for long. _

_ "No. Nonononono." My hands are all red. I can't get rid of the blood. There's so much of it. I'll save you Conner. I'll save you._

"I'll save you!" I shoot up from the sleeping bag. My heart is racing. Just a dream. Nightmare. Conner's safe. I'm safe. Percy's saf—looking at me with empathy?

"Eat," he says as he pushes food by me. I'm not hungry, but I do take a few nuts that are there and leave the rest. I do gulp down some water though.

"What time do you think it is?" I ask.

Percy shrugs as he looks at the sky. "Dunno. It wasn't this dark a few minutes ago. But I'd say it's closer to noon than anything." I slept for a long time then. I want to ask if there were any cannons, but I can't bear the answer if it's yes. I can't remember how many of us are left. I've lost track.

"Something's gonna happen," Percy says jerking me from my thoughts. "The Gamemakers wouldn't change the time like this."

"But what?" I ask.

Percy gives me a square look. "Could be anything…" And then we both hear it. The suction coming far to near us.

"What do they have to gain by draining the river Percy?" Fear strikes me quickly.

No emotion backing his voice as he says, "To get rid of us Annie. Because the other's can't swim. How else are we to die?" Would the Gamemakers seriously orchestrate our deaths this way? Knowing the others can't swim, so they give them a leg up on their competition.

Percy pulls my knife from the branch and slashes another mark. My eyes widen. He doesn't mean that this is the end does he? Our ending is far too soon.

"Pack." His voice is gruff, but I don't say anything. I can't even move. All this time I've talked about dying because that's what I thought I was supposed to do in this game. Someone like me is _not_ supposed to win or come anywhere near it. Now, all I can think of is who I'll leave behind. Lucy, Mom and Dad, Emmy, Mary, Conner. I look at Percy. Maybe he'll survive. He'll look after my family. More out of guilt than anything, but at least he would do it.

_I hate this_.

Percy looks up from his packing and minutely shakes his head. I must have said that out loud. He tosses me something I don't remember the name for. It looks like a small telescope they use on the ships back in Four, but there's two of them. Except, this looks very high-tech. Only the best for us _tributes_. I pull the strap connected to it around my neck and begin packing the sleeping bag since Percy's basically done the rest.

Soon, we are on the ground, and Percy hands me my knife and he keeps the spear and whatever else he had. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

The suction is gone, and I'm about to say something to Percy about when he raises a single finger to his lips telling me to be quiet as we walk through the upturned surroundings from the earthquake. Everything looks different now. Everything _is_ different now. Oh how I wish life had taken a different turn. How can one small nation spawn such hatred within its people? How can we continue to survive this way? Is this really how to seek out the bad eggs of our people? Scaring us into submission. I thought nations built on a foundation of trust, loyalty, and useful ideologies were those that became far superior to what we apparently live in, in our seemingly totalitarian dictatorship-ness. But, I must be gravely mistaken.

It's nearly pitch black now, and no stars nor moon are out to guide us through the twisted trees and mangled ground. I can barely see three feet in front of me. Then suddenly there's a brightness and heat in front of me. I want to touch it. I want to go to it. Safe. Bright. Warm.

But something pulls me back. Something yanks my shirt to where I'm nearly choking. A hand covers my mouth before I can scream, and warm air tickles my ear.

"Annie no," Percy says. It was Percy. "He'll kill us."

Who? Who will kill us? Percy slowly backs me away, and a twig snaps beneath my feet. We freeze. Moments tick by before I understand whom Percy meant. The hulky boy from Seven who got a ten. His name escapes me now. But I know it was vicious. He looks at us in the shadows.

And just when I think we're safe, Seven gives a malicious smile as he swings his axe up in his arms. He's seen us!

"Run," it's only but a whisper. I'm not sure if Percy said it or myself, Seven, or I can somehow hear the rest of Panem, but running would only help if my feet could move. Running would help if I remembered what that actually was. Running would…_Annie, you should run_. But I can't. There's no time. Seven is getting awful closer to us.

I'm yanked away and my feet feel like they're being dragged through muddy terrain. Percy is pulling me to safety. There is laughter in the distance, and I turn to see Seven closer to us. As if we're not running at all but crawling.

"Percy, he's right behind us," I say. And Percy pulls with more urgency.

"You can run, but you can't hide," I hear somewhere behind us. My eyes widen. No, he won't get us. Never. Never.

Percy drops my hand. I feel cold travel up my arm.

"We need to split up Annie."

My eyes widen. "No P—"

"Listen Annie," he interrupts. "Just run. I'll hold him off. I'll catch up to you." No. Don't do this. I drop my head. He's leaving me. "We don't have much time Annie," Percy says as he lifts my chin and looks into my eyes. "You'll survive." I shake my head as a single tear travels down my nose. Percy kisses my forehead. "Go Annie. Run while you can." And then he's gone. I don't even hear Seven calling in the dark anymore.

It's quite for awhile and I haven't moved. "Be safe Percy." Come back. _Say it Annie. Just say it. _And I'm about to utter the words when I hear someone running in the brush. Maybe it's Percy. _Don't chance it. Climb the tree._ And I do. I climb the tree next to me with ease.

I hear a scuffle but I'm not sure where it's at. _Use the binoculars._ Binoculars? _Around your neck_. I pick them up and look through them and see Seven's camp. It's not far from here. Percy and him are fighting. I make a move to go to help Percy—_Don't move! Do_ _you want Percy's sacrifice for nothing?_ Sacrifice? _Yes, sacrifice. He's saving you._

I hop out of the tree. _Idiot! You'll die._ He'll die if I don't.

I'm careful not to make a sound. And as I make my way to them, I hear a sharp hit. Then I see a head roll across the forest floor and it ends up at my feet.

You're screaming Annie. He sees you.

I look up and see Percy's killer. I gulp not because I'm afraid, but because it feels like my lungs can't take in any air.

He hasn't moved. Why hasn't he moved? He gives a sinister smile as he slowly steps towards me. My hand grabs my knife without really thinking about it. He's closer now. Close enough for me to see the blood on his teeth.

He kicks Percy's head aside, and I fight the tears that I know are coming. Keep it together. I almost break when I see the brown unseeing eyes staring back at me.

"'Ello Beautiful," Killer says. He skims a finger across my cheek. He thinks I'm his plaything but he's wrong.

"Murderer," I all but whisper. He raises his eyebrows and drops his hand. He opens his mouth to respond, but I don't let him. I stomp on his foot and jab the knife in his chest. I hope it landed in his black heart. He grabs onto my backpack as I run. I let him take it.

I don't hear him running after me. I don't hear anything over the blood rushing in my ears. I run until I can't run anymore. I fall to my knees and rest against a tree. I'm too tired to climb it. _You're too exposed._ It doesn't matter. I'm pretty much dead anyway. No one will have to call olly olly oxen free for me to come out. I'm already found.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Here is Part III! I just couldn't help writing it. It's sooner than I expected. Now fair _warning_, this chapter is definitely mature and so will subsequent chapters. Some of you may think that my mature rating was weird to begin with but I don't believe think you can read about death and the like without a mature mind about it. I don't want to spoil this chapter but it is mature. If you hate it let me know. But I did warn therefore, read at your own choosing. Enjoy.

* * *

Part III: Silver Parachute

19

I must have fallen asleep because when I blink, it is extremely bright out. My back aches and my chest pangs. And that's when I remember stabbing Killer. No cannon blasted. So I haven't become what I most obviously am. And death has somehow evaded me. That's nice. Lovely. Perfect.

I push aside the blanket and bread that came in the parachute last night. I won't need it. Nope. Today is when I construct my death. Today, I'll die. And it only seems fair since I killed Percy and Seely. I did nothing to hurt them, but it's just as if I did murder them.

I don't have any weapons on me. But the logical way for me to die, would be to fall. _Fall? Are you crazy?_ Why live when I'm already dead? Seely said he climbed the rocks in the dam. I think falling from there would be more efficient than from one of these trees. So, I start my trek there.

There are several miles from me to the dam. But that's okay because I didn't really have a time limit on my death. No, just getting it over with should suffice.

_Be safe._

_ You have to win._

_ Go Annie._

_ Make them love you._

_ Don't let them find you._

_ Pretend._

_ You would be the exact girl I would want to marry. _

_ 'Ello Beautiful. _

_ It'll blow you out of the water. _

_ Lighthouses lit for the shore._

_ Please stay._

_ You're so much like her._

_ Beauty at such a heavy price._

Hide. You should be hiding Annie. But, there's no point now. The dead can't hide anyway unless I'm a ghost. Maybe I am a ghost. I don't feel much of anything right now. My skin looks nearly translucent. That must be it. I've gone paranormal. I'm hunted—haunted.

Breathing is taking an effort now. Maybe I'm climbing up hill? Surely that's the cause of my pounding heart and the thrumming in my ears. And shallow breaths are all that I can seem to take.

You can make it Annie. It only appears to be a few more miles than it actually is. I guess. I was never good at determining distances. I longed for the wind, sea, and the adventure. But this is hell not some wonderful adventure.

Hell is a snake pit. Hell is worse than death itself. And I feel like I should know this because I've died several times since the reaping.

And Peter Pan was wrong when he said death was but the next great adventure. Death is agony if it is this. If it is this hell. If it is…my breath is sucked from me as I take flight in the air.

Maybe I've become a bird. I've heard of reincarnation. Maybe I have truly died and come back as a bird. Flight is a wonderful thing.

I look down at my hand though and see that they are very much part of the human variety. I sigh. I guess that marks off not dead then. But I am several feet from the ground.

I'm in a trap. A net. Someone's captured me in a net made from vines…

Uh oh. Net, vines, knots. Someone caught me in a net of my own making. My eyes widen at the thought. Killer must have taken it out of my pack. Smart boy. I should've never made it.

I tug at the vines but they're too stiff or too young to break. And I have no weapon. I suppose I could chew them away like a squirrel or something but that will take a long, long time. No I better just wait for him to come back and kill me. Might as well considering I might not die from this fall or falling from the dam.

The sun rises higher, and it feels as if I've been in this net for hours. I strip all the way down to the cream undershirt. I'm sweating like crazy, and I assume the Gamemakers are trying to torture me or someone else. I have no problem with nudity however. I swim in less than this. It almost gets to be too much. So, I also tug off my boots and roll up my pants. That's better much better.

I use the flannel shirt to soak up the sweat from my neck. The heat is getting unbearable. It's sticky and sweet. Like it's lulling me to sleep. It's doing a pretty good job of it if that's the case because I begin to nod off within moments.

Voices, I hear voices around me. Several. Am I dreaming?

"What should we do with her?" asks one.

"You're doing nothing with her. She's mine," another says. His voice is all too familiar. Eerily familiar.

I tilt my head and grab at nothing. Then, I realize that I'm on the ground. No longer in the net but resting on my jacket. Other things are around me as well. A water bottle, some fruit, two backpacks. And the voices they're nearby as well.

As I sit up, I find that there is a throbbing in my head. Like I hit it or fell…or fell? I must have been cut down and fell out of the net. Yes, that's it. Oh, it hurts.

"Annie," the familiar voice says.

I look up and my eyes widen. A scream stifles in my throat. I knew that voice was bad. Calidus is looking down on me with an indiscernible expression. I wasn't afraid last night, but I certainly am now.

"Annie, do you feel alright?" he asks.

My mouth wants to drop open at his question. Did he seriously just ask me that? My eyes flicker to his companion, and I see his District partner. They're here to gang up on me. Kill me together. My hands clench into the dirt.

Calidus must notice my uneasiness because he looks back at her. "Nata, go." She looks uncertain. "I don't want to kill you Nata but I will," he adds.

Nata rolls her eyes as she says, "Fine. I'll go look for Seven." She takes her pack and leaves without a second glance.

I thought I would feel better if she left. If I wasn't ganged up on. But now, I'm more concerned about what Calidus could do to me without her here. She was a much needed barrier that I want back.

"Where did she go?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't care where she went. She's gone." Calidus drops to his knees in front of me and I stiffen. I don't think he notices because his reaction is still the same. He touches my face, following the same line Killer—Seven—did last night. "Who touched you?"

When my eyes meet his, there's pain in Calidus's eyes. I can't speak for several moments. And when I can, I taste blood from where I bit inside my cheek. "I don't know what you mean." I try to pull back but Cal holds my cheek.

"Who cut your face Annie?" he demands from me.

Cut my face? I wasn't aware I had a cut. I touch my face and feel it. Feel the wound that's there; that's marring my skin. _'Ello Beautiful_. I shudder and pull back. Killer. Seven. Habitus that got the ten. Cal probably doesn't even know his name. So, I say, "The boy from Seven."

I don't understand why he needs to know this. He's just going to kill me anyway. Why not get it over with. Kill me now.

"Are you upset that someone ruined your canvas?" I ask. His eyes flash, and in the next moment there's a stinging pain on my cheek. Calidus slapped me. Actually slapped me.

And before I can pull away from him, Calidus's head lands in my lap. "I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't mean it." He's sobbing now. And I still don't understand.

"Why haven't you killed me Cal?"

He's silent. His sobs have stopped, yet his hands grip my waist. I suck in a breath. Something horribly terrible is about to happen. I feel it.

Calidus lifts his head but keeps his hands on me. I can feel each finger leaving its own purple and black tattoo on my body. He just stares at me for a moment. It's an analytical gaze like he's trying to somehow understand my entire existence. And finally he speaks, "I never planned to kill you Annie."

My brows furrow. What does he mean _never planned_? That's what the Careers do. They plan their kills. Shouldn't I be next? Logically, I would think so. I'm about to tell him so when he says, "You and I were meant to be."

My mouth drops open. I'm sure of it. What the hell does that mean? All the warning signs that have gone of sense I met him are on high alert now. I've got to get away from him.

"I knew it when I saw the recap of the Reapings," he continues. "You where the one I was destined to be with." He looks up at me with this adoration I've never seen from another soul. Ever. "Annie Cresta you are mine." And before I can say a word, Calidus forcibly kisses me. Oh no. Nonononono. No. No. Hell no.

I try to push him off me but he locks my hands above my head. I attempt to kick him but it's useless. And if I scream, no one here will help me. My rape is inevitable, and it will be watched by all of Panem if the Gamemakers let it screen for the Districts.

Suddenly, I go still. Limp in his arms. Maybe if I don't fight I can get him off of me. I feel him smile into my neck where he's already bitten me. Branded me like cattle.

"There's my Annie," Calidus says. He brushes the hair from my face. His eyes trail my face. "I'm sorry that bastard hurt you." I don't know what to say so I stay silent. "I'll keep you safe Annie." My name doesn't sound right on his lips. And before I think to say something his mouth is divesting mine.

He doesn't seem to notice I'm not participating. My lips have barely moved against his. He slowly moves his hands to my belt. That's when I stiffen. No! He's fumbling with the buckle and I bite his lip.

I hear laughter in his voice as he says, "Feisty are we?"

"What are you doing Cal?" Please don't say what I think you—

"I've won my prize," he says. "Now I have come to deflower my virgin."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**: The same warning applies here. Mature. But, enjoy if you do continue reading. And please review my lovelies. I would like to know what you think.

* * *

20

_"Hold still Annie. You'll ruin my masterpiece," Mary chides._

I laugh. "It's just hair Aunt Mary." I touch my hair again and she swats my hand way.

"Well that may be. But I don't want my niece being anything but the Belle of the Ball."

"That's just silly," I say. I smirk at Lucy sitting next to me. "We both know Lucy is the only Belle here." Lucy laughs as I tickle her.

"Yeah but I don't get to go Annie," Lucy pouts.

"When you're Annie's age you'll get to go my dear," Mary reminds her. Lucy sighs and pounces out of my room in search of someone else to give her attention.

Mary turns to my closet as I inspect her _masterpiece_. My hair does look nice I guess. Mary's tamed my normally wild waves and pinned them back so they're flowing down my back. It's a nice change for me. My hair is usually pulled up and under a cap much to Mom's dismay.

I hear Mary cough behind me and I look up into her blue-green eyes. "I hid this a few weeks ago in here," she says. She's pointing to my bed where she's laid out this beautiful orange no, gold, bronze? colored dress with black accents. I've seen this dress before. In pictures. At her wedding when I was her flower girl seven years ago. Wearing white on a District Four wedding is bad luck.

I'm nearly speechless. Nearly. "Mary I can't wear your dress."

She smiles. "Of course you can. It doesn't see much light out anyways." She looks at the dress then to me. "Besides Lucy only just turned five. I seriously doubt she'll have a problem with you wearing it if she wants to use it for her wedding." I shrug. "And Lorelei's dress was torn to shreds remember?" I do remember. Mom's dress was found in a box in the attic. Apparently squirrels or raccoons got up there and made a nest in the box. Everything was thrown out that was touched by the vermin including the blue dress that I adore.

"It's too much," I say as my hand glides over my leg feeling the almost invisible scar from my sailing injury two months ago.

"Well I hope it is," Mary says with a twinkle in her eye. "I told Emmy and she's made a mask for you especially for this dress."

"I was just going to wear—"

"You're old Reaping dress? I know. But I want you to wear this." Her eyes are pleading and I hear myself telling her 'alright' as she pulls off my clothes and tosses the dress on me.

As I'm brushing the creases out of the dress, I hear, "My daughter the Oriole."

"Daddy you'll make me blush." I turn and see a flash. I see circles in front of my eyes. "No fair! You didn't warn me."

"Those are the best ones," Daddy says as he snaps another picture of me. "Emmy and Connor are downstairs looking just as good as you for the Festival." I smile and give him a peck on the cheek.

I almost fall down the steps and I hug Emmy and Connor. "You both look great," I tell them. Emmy is in her Reaping dress but she is decked in this wonderful silver and green mask and all her jewelry she makes. The same for Connor minus the dress and jewelry and his mask happens to be this gold color almost matching his eyes. No doubt Emmy made his mask too.

"Here," Emmy says as she hands me my mask. It's black and there's fabric on it that looks like it could be made of feathers.

"Em, you are amazing you know."

"I know," she says as she takes back the mask and properly ties it behind my head.

"You two ready?" Connor asks.

"Go already if you want," Emmy says. "Us girls have to look perfect." She just enjoys teasing him. I hold in a laugh.

"You're both beautiful and you know it," Connor says as he goes onto the porch.

I roll my eyes. If anyone is beautiful, it's Emmy. I don't say anything though. There's no use in arguing.

We talk about school on the way to the Fall Festival District Four is putting up. We have it almost every year if the cold doesn't set in too soon. People set up booths for eating, drinks, buying wares and trinkets, and there is always dancing. I love dancing almost as much as I love sailing. It's like breathing. And it's fun.

The three of us travel the booths and I buy a few things here and there. But that's not my motive at these things. Besides the dancing, I find it exhilarating not knowing who you could be talking too. See, we're all masked. That's the fun in it. We take it from this really old tradition from when Panem was once North America. People in South America did it too, or so I've read, but they called it something else. District Four calls it the Fall Festival.

We haven't had one in three years, and I'm finally old enough to attend one. Generally the unmarried come, but my parents took me before when I was younger just to look at the booths. But the masks, the masks have always intrigued me.

"Let's dance," Emmy yells into my ear over the gales of laughter around us.

And we dance for what seems like forever. It's thrilling. I tell Emmy I'm thirsty as I move away from the bodies on the dance floor. I'm not thirsty. Despite my leg healing from its break, it hurts every now and then. But that's to be expected. Or so I'm told.

Soon, I find myself near the pond behind all the trees just outside of town. I can still hear the music. It's nice to just be by myself sometimes. Not that I don't love Emmy and Connor, but it's almost as if I'm smothered sometimes.

And if I have it my way, I won't be found for awhile because I'm apparently the best at hide and seek. I close in on the pond and see another figure there. A boy. He's sitting by the edge on a blanket. He looks peaceful and in the moonlight I can see his strawberry colored hair. I shouldn't disturb him. I slowly back away only to have my troubles foiled by my feet stepping on a twig. It snaps. Loudly.

"Who's there?" he asks.

"Sorry," I say as I step into the light. "When I saw you there, I didn't want to bother you—I'll just be going—"

"Nonsense," he says. "Come sit next to me Baltimore."

I come closer to him and ask, "Baltimore?"

He scratches his head. "Well isn't that what you are? A Baltimore Oriole?"

I smile a toothy grin. "I suppose so. And you are?" I look him over as I sit on the blanket. His mask is black and a vibrant green only highlighting the color of his eyes. It's the same with his clothes as well. They're dark black and green tones. "You're a Hummingbird."

He shakes his just so like he didn't believe I'd guess correctly. "You're the first to be right," he confirms my thoughts. "What's a beauty like you doing out here?"

I look back up to where the festivities are as I say, "Just needed a moment's peace." It's half true at least.

"Same here. So what's your name Baltimore?"

I shake my head as I face the green-eyed boy. "Nu uh. No names. If I can guess yours you can have mine Hummer."

He laughs. "Hummer? I can tell I'll be winning then."

I look out at the pond. "I might not try hard enough." My eyes flicker to his. "You might not ever know my name."

"Never?" he asks as he leans in closer to me. He fingers my mask. I pull back. "And if I unmask you?"

"You shan't sir!" I say with a smile.

"And me?" He makes to lift his, but I stop him by putting my hand on his. He holds it like our hands were always meant to be together.

"Where's the mystery in that?"

He doesn't say anything, and I turn back to the pond. The moon is higher now and the pond in bathed in it. Hummer is still holding my hand tracing patterns in my palm.

I'm about to comment on the warmth of tonight when I feel a kiss pressed into my palm. I look to see Hummer awful closer to me than before. I generally avoid being this close to people I don't know. But with him, I don't seem to remember the reason for why.

Our faces slowly make their way closer to each other. It's daunting how long it takes for his lips to reach mine. But, it's worth the wait. This kiss is slow and leisurely like he has the entire millennia to kiss me. This is what a first kiss should be like, and I'm sad that he's not my first. Very first. But this, this is our first. Maybe it'll be my last first.

He tastes of spun sugar and apples rolled into one. He's a treat worth eating, and I'm glad that twig decided to break otherwise my night would've ended before this.

Before this, I don't think I knew what living was. But all too soon, we come up for air. Like we saw all the wonders of the ocean and had to exclaim to the world of its beauty.

"Damn you're beautiful," Hummer says. I blush. "Your blush is beautiful too love." I smile "Thank Poseidon I found you," he whispers into my mouth.

This kiss is hungrier. Something I'm not use to, but I like it just the same. But I break it to say, "I found you silly or did you forget?"

His hand brushes my face as he says, "Maybe, but I did find you." I'm not quite sure what he means, but we're kissing again. I can feel his passion and longing within these kisses. It's like I've been waiting for him my entire life. He's my prince, and I've just been kissing frogs before he came along.

Soon however, his shirt is tossed aside and my dress is unzipped from my body. Our shoes were discarded long ago. Well mine were. I don't remember seeing his shoes at all. Maybe he came barefoot.

My hand fumbles with his pants button as he caresses my skin. He's careful with me as if I'm made of sea glass. As if I'm easily breakable. And shortly, we're both naked.

My oh my he's beautiful. It's as if he were carved by the gods. Hummer doesn't seem bothered that I've made our masks stay in place. His identity doesn't seem to matter at this point. He wants me. And I've never felt more alive, wanted, or beautiful in my life.

This boy is who will save me from the darkness. This boy will make me whole. I close my eyes, but open them when he says, "Let me see you Baltimore."

I smile. _Doesn't he know?_ He does see me. These few moments I've been with him he's seen more than anyone else. "You poor, mad, crazy boy," I say. "I believe you've seen me before I've seen you." Something crosses on his face, and I do see him. The vulnerability, the breaks. He's already in shards of glass. "Let me mend you," I whisper in his ear. He shudders. And suddenly, he's inside of me with one sharp thrust.

I suck in a breath. Pain. All I see and feel is pain for a few moments. Hummer kisses my face whispering sorry over and over. "Shh. Don't be," I soothe his hair. "My pain is nothing to yours." I push up to meet him and silence whatever he was going to say with a kiss. Someone broke him into millions. He's found me now. I'll put him back. He'll be mine because I'm already his.

"You should've said something," he whispers to me after we've reached the height of ecstasy.

I bite my lip. "Things without all remedy should be without regard: what's done, is done," I tell him.

He's silent, and I wonder if I've made him mad. Hummer helps me zip up my dress, and he kisses my shoulder. "Macbeth," he says.

I turn and smile at him as he finishes buttoning his shirt. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I've read Shakespeare once or twice."

My eyes widen. He's a man after my own heart. "And I thought I was the only one to read banned books." He shakes his head. My eyes land on his watch. The face is cracked but I can still see the time. I have five minutes before my curfew. "I have to go," I say as I hasten to leave the pond and my Hummingbird.

"Wait," he says as he grabs my arm. "Won't you tell me your name?"

I don't want to. I want this to be one magical night without names and expectations. "I'll meet you here tomorrow night," I say as I look up and meet his gaze. "Without my mask Hummingbird." Then I kiss him with a fierceness I didn't know I had.

"You have a deal Baltimore. I don't want to have to find you again."

I start walking backwards and giggle at his almost silly words. "I have to think you were the best treasure seeker as a child. You'll find me again." I half turn away then look back at him still in the same spot. He's letting me leave not minding that I don't want my identity known just yet. "_A_ marks the spot not X."

He looks questionably at me as I continue a backwards trek then he nearly yells, "Ariel?"

"No, you'll have to try again." Then I run before I can hear another name starting with A.

I don't go meet him though. I get sick from the herbs I found to prevent pregnancy. Even though I'm a kid from the town my parents would flip if they found out I bought one of those Capitol pills sold in the market. I'm sad that I'll never know who my Hummingbird is.

"Hummer? What's Hummer?" Calidus asks me.

He still has me pinned, but my buckle and pants are unbuttoned now. A tear rolls down my face. I must have whispered the name as I thought about my wonderful night. My one wonderful night Calidus is trying to take away from me.

"Not a what, a _who_," I tell him with a secret smile. "He has what you seek."

The confusion that mars his face is soon replaced with utter rage. He hits me again. He knows what I meant. And as he goes to strike me once more, I hear this loud crack. Calidus hears is too. His eyes widen, and he scrambles off of me, leaving me.

There's a rumbling and a rushing. Like rushing water. The dam! The dam broke and this place will flood. I start running, hoping that the first rush and blast of water doesn't kill me before I can break the surface.


	21. Chapter 21

21

I've only ever heard of one Great Flood. But if I had anything else to go by, I would say this is the second. Water engulfs me, and I have a hard time kicking up. I wonder how the others are fairing. _Others? Honestly Annie! Worry about us. Keep _us_ alive._

I kick and kick and I finally reach the surface. I'm thankful that I know how to swim, but what of creatures larger than an average fish? I just hope the Gamemakers didn't think of putting a muttation in here. I don't think I could fend off a mutt and keep afloat.

A wave washes over me and I'm submerged once again. It's getting harder to break the surface. _Kick Annie. Kick dammit!_ I spit out water once I reach air and that when I hear the dinging of a parachute. Someone is getting a life preserver. Not that anyone but me would probably know what it is but still. The silver parachute lands gracefully in the water near some other tribute. But before she sees it, she's pulled under. I wait for her to reemerge, but a cannon signal's that she's gone.

Treading water is almost too much to handle. Even I'm having a hard time swimming. Another cannon goes off. My feet feel like lead anchors. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on. I can't concentrate on anything else other than the water and me.

I find myself floating on my back for a bit. I feel like a siren singing to her innocent prey. La la la, la la, la la. La la, la la, la la, la la la. Mmh, mmh.

_Come young sailor_

_I'll take you away_

_Into the depths of an ocean blue_

_Come young sailor_

_And open your heart_

_I'll protect it from those above_

_Come young sailor_

_Come follow me_

_Out to the sea and beyond the breeze_

_Come young sailor _

_Do not part_

_For one chance is a gift I give you_

_Come young sailor_

_I'll take you away_

_Into the heart of splendor_

Right now, I wish I had fins. And gills. And was a mermaid, then I could actually live in the water forever. Forever.

The life preserver washes towards me now. I don't make my way to take it. It seem useless to me now as another wave washes me under. I don't know how many other cannons have gone off, but the waves are almost as loud as the boom.

I sputter water once I reach the surface again. The arena has grown dark and mysterious like we've actually ventured out to sea. If only it were that easy. I see this great white bird fly overhead, and I can only think of it as a swan. How odd for it to be here. _You're imagining it._ Swans are rare today even though I've seen a few back in Four.

Then a trumpet blares. It must be one of those trumpeter swans I've heard of. Lovely voices. I look for it, but instead I see the black hulking shape of a hovercraft as I hear, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce the victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games, Anneliese Cresta. Tribute of District Four!"

Wait! What? Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games? Someone must be joking. The hovercraft lowers and one of the ladder's rungs seeps into the water. I'm afraid to touch it. Last time I touched it I got grabbed in the arm. But it's hopeless because it's as if there's a magnet in my hand and the rung is positive and my palm negative. It comes to me without wanting and my fingers lace around it. I'm lifted into the air. Maybe I am a bird.

Once inside the hovercraft, I'm bombarded with people in white coats. My eyes widen. Are they here to hurt me? No no no! Someone pulls my hands away from my ears and I try to yank away, but it's useless. I'm not strong enough.

"We need to warm her up," I hear one say.

"She's like ice!"

"Her skin is nearly blue." Blue? Was there some sort of dye in the arena that I didn't know about? Someone wraps a silver blanket around my shoulders as another starts cutting my clothes away. I would try to stop them, but my eyes start to droop. And within a few seconds I see black.

I go in and out of consciousness, and I hear several voice concerns over some poor wretch.

_"Why doesn't she wake?"_

_ "It's her body's way of coping from the tra—" a serious voice answers._

_ "Trama? You call that trama?"_

_ "Of course I do. She's suffered a mental break. She'll wake up when her mind is ready?"_

_ "And will she be screaming like that for no reason?"_

_ "That I can't tell you."_

Poor, poor girl. I hope she'll be alright.

I wake in the middle of the night. Whatever room I'm in is dark. I gently move my aching limbs and go in search of a bathroom. _They'll just follow you Annie?_ Who? Who will follow me? _They will. They can find you. They always will._ What do you mean? Then it's like a light flashed in my head. Trackers. I have a tracker. I have to get it out. I start clawing at my arm. The skin turns red and bloody and I hear the distinct click and slide of a door.

Someone tries to hold me back. "No!" I say. "No. I have to get it out. They're following me. No!" Someone stabs me in the arm and I go limp and my eyes droop.

"What happened?" I hear someone ask.

"We think she tried to remove her tracker sir." Yes tried. You didn't let me get it out. But I can't say any of that. I see black once more.

I have no sense of time anymore, but when I wake, I find a tube attached to my arm. I want to tug it off me, but I can't. Soon, someone enters the room and sits in a chair at the foot of the bed I'm in.

"Hello Anneliese. I'm Dr. Taylor," the white hair man says. "How are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? I'm not entirely sure, but I say, "Caged." I think that sums up my feelings. I am most certainly caged up like a bird. Dr. Taylor tries to get me to say more, but I won't talk to him. I'm not going to talk to anyone.

Sleep comes constant and often. It has become my new best friend. Best friend? Emmy! Emmy made me a bracelet. I look down at my wrist but it's gone. Gone! Where is it?

I find I can get up and move about the room. I pound on the locked door saying, "Where is it? Who took Emmy's bracelet?" I turn around and pace a few times and then the door whooshes open. I stop mid-mutter and carefully look out of the room. It looks safe. I slowly walk down the passage and hear voices. Three distinct voices.

Three distinct people talking in a lobby of sorts. Azure, Mags, and Odair. He sees me first.

"Annie!" Odair exclaims. He rushes toward me, but I step back wide-eyed. Why is he coming at me? A frown now marks his face and pain, but I don't know why.

Mags pulls him down into a chair. And that's when I notice Clayton sitting next to Odair. My eyes fill with tears as he gets up. I run to him and he pulls me into a hug.

"Shh. Annie. You did fine. You're safe," he tells me

"Like her?" I ask.

Confusion washes over his face for a split second then he nods. Clayton brushes the hair from my face as he says, "Come. We'll get you something to eat." He tugs me along the rest of the way.

I turn halfway around to see Odair's stricken face. Azure is looking at him with a pitying look. And before we're out of earshot, I distinctly hear Mags say, "Give her time Finnick."

Clayton leads me out of the hospital into the Training Center. I almost pause until I realize he's taking us to the elevators. He hits the fourth floor button, and I sigh in relief. And as the doors open, my senses detect the most wonderful smells of food.

I eat and eat like I haven't ever before. Clayton doesn't. He just watches me. I see him nod to an Avox and then soon enough, I hear the loud boisterous voices of Lou-Lou, Dorcas, and Sebastian. I didn't realize that I would miss them this much. They fill the silence that I can't seem to make louder.

Sebastian sits next to me and deftly slips something on my wrist. I look down and see my bracelet—Emmy's bracelet—on my arm once again. I turn to tell him thanks but I see Clayton subtlety shake his head. I swallow. I guess they weren't supposed to give it to me then.

After I'm finished eating, they lead me to my room to dress me up. Apparently tonight I get to see the recap of my games. _My games_. How odd that sounds. _So does victor. You weren't _victorious_ over anything._ Well, that's true.

They poke and prod me as if I were a china doll. I don't tell them that this bothers me. I haven't really spoken at all. _You spoke to Clayton._ He's different. He somehow understands me.

Clayton slips me into my dress as the trio leaves us. I close my eyes as he leads me to the mirror. What will I look like today? Blue? Frail? Haunted? None of the above.

I feel small and helpless, but Clayton has me appear as strong and fierce as the ocean. _If only that were true._ The bottom of the dress is the deep blue and it slowly seeps to green then sand then to white then finally, an orange gold. Each tier is light and a slightly different shade than before. I am the sea, the beach, and the setting sun.

A small smile appears on my neutral lips. My eyes have this same coloring to them, and yet my eyes seem to be a darker green than normal. My hands touch my pinned up hair to where I now notice there are several strands that are blue and green.

"They're removable," Clayton says. "Finnick didn't want anything to outshine the natural you." I nod. Of course he didn't. "Now, for the final touch." Clayton turns around and holds out a slender rectangular box to me. I open the blue velvet and see a strand of diamonds lying inside. "They're polished sea glass," Clayton confirms as if he knew I thought it to be something else. "You get to keep this," he adds as he takes it from the box and places it around my neck. "It was especially made for you in mind."

I touch it and almost take my hand back because it's so delicate. Like it will break with just one wrong move.

"My own life preserver," I say and look Clayton in the eyes. He gives me a small smile like we were on the exact same wave length.

He leads me out of the room and down the elevator to where I trained. Hours ago? Weeks? It all just seems blurry now. Clayton leaves me, and I hear the roar of the crowd above.

It's traditional for the victor to rise up on stage. First the Prep team, then the escort, stylist, mentor, and finally trib—victor. All to view the games. Again.

My hands feel sweaty, and I would wipe them on my dress but I'm worried it will leave a mark. I'm about to move to inquire about a napkin, but the anthem plays. Maybe I have time to find one, however I see no one around. And before I think about it further, I'm rising on stage. The crowd's roar is deafening.

This is my moment to shine. But all I can do is stand here scared stiff. And I can hear the crickets chirping now. _Come on Annie, move._ I slowly move and control my face. Hoping there's no fear on it. No emotion at all.

I sit in the designated chair across from Caesar Flickerman as he introduces the 'show'. I smile a few times hoping that is enough. One of my hands grips the arm of the chair. I hope the upholstery holds. I can feel my knuckles turning white.

The light dims, and I can already see the countdown in my head. Three hours. Three hours. _You can do this Annie. You can do this. But_ as the screen clicks on, I can't help but feel it's a death sentence. The only question is, for whom?


	22. Chapter 22

22

I feel as if I can't breathe. There's not enough oxygen coming into my lungs. I can't do this. _You have too._ I don't want to see twenty-four children die. _Twenty-four?_ Yes, twenty-four. I died too. I'm not really here. This is just a figment that everyone else sees. _Annie_…

The screen flashes highlights from the events before the games. I see my reaping. The camera caught the anguish on Emmy's face as I pulled her hand from mine. There's a cut to Azure laughing with me on stage. Then I see the chariot ride. The cameras were everywhere. They show me making Percy blush and other male tributes looking at me. And that's when I realize what story these filmmakers are going to tell. I'm their damsel in distress. I need rescuing from all of these men.

On to the interviews they show. They focus on Calidus, Seely, myself, and Percy, which is no surprise really. My attention peaks when I hear Caesar Flickerman ask, "_And what is your strategy Seely?"_

Seely leans back in the chair, takes off his glasses, and says, "To protect those that need it." And that's when I realize he was looking at me. That's what Seely meant for me to hear. He wanted me to survive. _Don't let them find you._

You can hear the _oos_ and _ahs_ of the crowds. My hand grips my life preserver as clippings of the games show. Now I see that Calidus did kill the boy as I crossed the river. And I really do look like a damsel. My love affairs are interspersed with the innocent murders of children.

But Seely lied to me. He didn't get hurt on the rocks. Calidus did something to him with one of the multiple weapons he had at his disposal. And why? Because of a dispute over me. What did they see in me? I'm damaged. _You weren't then._ Well maybe they're just crazier than I am.

It really looks like I am the girl they've _'all fallen for'_ as Caesar assured me before. I really, really don't want to watch this. _But you have too_. I see Seely die. Again. And I scream in the night. It's a wonder that I didn't get myself killed.

Percy finds me and our fight is broadcasted. My words are edited. There's no yelling about innocent children's death and sick sport. It just looks like a lover's quarrel.

I look tiny and hallow. Like someone dug out all the good parts of me, leaving my soul in the minimalistic form. My hands are fumbling in my lap as I watch the screen. I need something but I don't know what. They wander to the strand of glass around my neck. My hands feel at ease, somewhat.

I hear shushes in the audience. Something's about to happen. Something horrid. And I get to see it. From a different angle than I previously saw. Percy's head is sliced from his body. And I scream. No one really notices at first. It blends in with the other sounds on screen. But, Caesar tries to calm me. At least I think he does. But I'm still screaming, and the screen has gone black. There's a rumbling in the crowd.

Someone tries to pry my hands from my ears as I'm yanked back stage. I'm seated along a dimly lit wall as I shake back and forth. What's happening? What is happening to me?

"You said she was fine!"

"I said she might be fine. If you would've—"

I look up and see two men arguing loudly down the hall. And, someone else is coming towards me. Something is clasped in their hands. I'm not sure what, but I know it's not good. No.

"No! No! No!" I scream. "No!" I try to get up and run from the person and their syringe, but someone else forcibly holds me still. "No, no," I whisper now. It's too late. Whatever I was given is seeping through my veins. It calms my body but not my mind. It's going on overdrive. And I try to fight the poison, but it's too strong. It takes effort to form a coherent thought for speech.

I'm lead back to my seat, and the highlights continue. I find that I don't care. I pretend to watch them but look at the blackness above the screen. But that does nothing for my ears. I can still hear the screams of the children. Of the birds. My arms are too heavy to lift and cover my ears. I wince a few times, and I'm sure a camera has caught my reaction.

My eyes travel to the screen for a moment. Just a moment, and I see Calidus. I try to look away, but I don't. I can see what the audience thought of this. They thought he was obsessed. With me. _Yes you_. That's ridiculous, and I look away.

Singing, I hear singing in the distance. I look at the screen and realize that I actually sang the siren song I thought of in the flood. The audience is silent. Maybe I'm bringing them to death a second time. The last clip they show is of me looking up at the sky while I'm floating on my back. You can hear Claudius Templesmith's voice announcing my winning. The screen goes black. My mind goes blank.

The anthem plays again, and President Snow comes on stage. Someone—Caesar lifts my elbow motioning for me to stand. Oh! The crowning. President Snow gets closer to me, and I smell the putrid smell of roses. I want to gag, but I stand perfectly still. I _think_.

Before the President places the crown on my head, I make a quick study of it. They must be different for each victor. Designed differently because I don't remember ones having waves etched on the gold. Not gold. Bronze. My crown is bronze. My eyes reach President Snow's as he places the metal on my head.

He looks perfectly natural at this, but there's a warning in his eyes. A hate and loathing just for me. I down cast my eyes. I got the message. I'm not a real victor. Not really. If I was, I'd have gold. But I have bronze. Even _I _know what that means. I shouldn't have screamed. Twice. I should've killed Seven, instead I drowned myself. I'm not a victor. No, I'm a threat.

The clapping starts, and Caesar bids the audience good-bye telling them to tune in tomorrow for my interview. But they don't have a choice; _I _don't even have a choice.

Clayton saddles up to me and guides me to the president's mansion for the Victory Banquet. I don't think I can be around people. I can't even stand myself in this moment. _You must try._ My hands feel sweaty again, but this time Clayton pushes a handkerchief into my palm. There's a C sewn into the corner. Clayton. Cresta. Copy. Capitol. Color. Carnage. I try to give it back, but he doesn't let me. He must know I need my hands in motion so I won't try to cover my ears to block the sound.

Oh the sounds! The things these Capitolites say when they don't think you're listening. They're so crass. It's almost unbelievable. But it must be an everyday occurrence for them.

I take multiple pictures with sponsors. Some attempt to touch me, but I dodge their hands. And not with ease. Someone rolls a birthday cake in front of me. Whose birthday is it? _It was yours._ Mine? I gulp. Mine. I count in my head. I won…on my birthday. I find tears pushing to the forefront of my eyes. I blink several times in attempt to stop them but a few come out, and I laugh. Everyone laughs with me. They must think this is happiness. They don't know what real happiness is because in this moment, I'm consumed by madness.

Eighteen candles are lit, and I blow them out. Some ask what did I wish for. _What did you wish for?_ I didn't. _Tell them something._ Home? _No. Something trivial._ And an idea sparks. "Dancing," I smile. And those that ask chant for dancing. And I'm pulled on the floor.

I look to see who my partner is to discover that Odair is leading me in a dance. I try to pull away, but he doesn't let me.

"No Annie. Smile. That's it. You can't show you're real face here," he says in a whisper.

"I find truth hits its mark in large dosages."

He scoffs. "Not with them. _And not with you."_

I don't say anything, and purposely step on his feet. He should let me go but he won't. He obviously has more to say to me.

"You have to be careful Annie. You said things in the arena that most would never dare utter."

"I said the truth, and I thought I was going to die anyway—" He gives me a hard stare. And shakes his head minutely. Apparently I can't say things like that either. "You don't know—"

"I _do_ know. I'm a victor too."

I sigh. "No Odair," I look into his green eyes. "I'm not. I'm just a mere survivor." And I've barely survived these sharks.

As the song ends, Azure comes up and leads me away. It's nearly daylight out. And I need my rest for my interview tomorrow. But sleep doesn't come fast or easy. I toss and turn and scream when I've settled. No one comes to save me. Everyone is simply…gone.


	23. Chapter 23

23

I stopped sleeping after the screams came. I didn't see a reason to do so. I know there will be bags under my eyes when Clayton and the motley crew come to fix me up, but if I go and hide, maybe no one will find me.

I creep out of my room and find myself on the terrace. It's bigger than I remember. I sit in one of the three chairs there and just feel the breeze on my face. If I close my eyes, it feels as if I were at home. I yawn. If only I were home.

What seems like minutes later, I hear the glass doors open on the terrace.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I hear.

I blink several times then stretch. I must have fallen asleep out here. I look to where I heard the voice, but no one is there. In fact, the apartment is even devoid of the Avoxes. I could probably yell something down the hall and here the echo—

"Oh there you are Annie dearie!" Azure cries. "I had breakfast set up in your room while you get ready. Hop to it now." She pushes me towards the hall. I nearly roll my eyes, but do as she says.

My stomach almost gives a turn though at the smell of food. And it's not _bad_ food. I just feel sick. I nibble on some of the toast and orange juice for awhile then my silence is broken by my favorite trio.

Dorcas, Lou-Lou, and Sebastian pamper me like they'll never have the chance in making another person from a wall-flower to a blooming orchid. I wish I were still a wall flower. _Too late._

They leave me all a flutter, and I sit in my robe in the chair facing the TV that they left on. I see my face flash back at me, and I click it off. The silence is noticeable. I look down at my hands and finally see my nails are painted black and have sea foam green stripes on them. Glancing in the mirror, I notice the same coloring is used in my eye shadow. _You match Hummer._ No, stop it. My hands cover my ears. Stop tormenting me. Moments pass before I remove my hands, and I realize I've mussed my hair a bit.

Breathe Annie. Breathe.

I smooth out the bits I fussed up and find that this is the first time that my hair is down. Granted it's pulled back, but you can finally see that my unruly waves land to the middle of my back.

"Afternoon Annie," I hear Clayton say.

I turn and smile at him and see he's brought my outfit for the interview. He silently takes it out, and I gasp. It's by far one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. Clayton helps me into the very fine white lace dress. The bodice almost hinders my breathing, but I note that I will manage.

Clayton slips my necklace and bracelet on and has me step into sandals. I finally look in the mirror, and my eyes go wide in horror. I look like a…like a _bride_. Not a District Four bride but a bride. It's white. Oh my it's white. We wear white to… funerals.

My eyes catch Clayton's gaze for a moment, then he places a white leather jacket, green silk scarf, and what appears to be a piece of golden rope in the chair I vacated. I bite my coral lips. Maybe he doesn't know.

"Did you know?"

"Know what Annie?" He's not looking at me.

"That I'm attending a funeral today." I'm not asking. It most certainly is a statement because today does feel like a funeral for those that died in the arena. Myself included.

"You have to mind your tongue Annie," Clayton pleads to me. I look at him through the mirror. "_You'll make things really bad for yourself if you're not careful_," he mouths to me. My eyes widen slightly. I'm glad I can read lips, but his not speaking tells me so much more. I'm being listened to at anytime. "They'll be waiting for you," Clayton says not skipping a beat.

I let him lead me into the sitting room, where I think the interview will be, but I'm wrong. There are two ornate chairs on the terrace, and a small film crew setting up in front of it. Caesar beckons me to him and we sit down together.

"How are you Annie?" he asks.

"Fine I guess," I say with a smile. I'm almost anything but.

"It's just us. I know we'll have a divine time." I don't know about that. He turns to the film crew for a few seconds. Then, we're rolling. I feel a headache coming on, but I know that this is live and I can't screw this up.

But, I realize Caesar's right. Or, at least very good at his job because he makes me feel at ease in this new skin I feel that I have.

"Well I believe a congratulations and a Happy Birthday are in order for our Victor Anneliese Cresta," he beings.

I try not to notice the camera and just focus on Caesar as I say, "Thank you Caesar."

He goes on to say that I'm the first and only victor to ever win on my birthday. I should be so lucky. I didn't even realize it way my birthday. Good Poseidon, I was planning to die that day. _Well, you keep telling me you did._ My hands stiffen on the chair's arms. Shut up. Shut up, shut up, and shut up.

"I have to say Annie that you look lovely in everything I've seen you in."

I want to roll my eyes. "Even in the arena? I think my hair has seen better days."

He laughs. "Clayton certainly knows how to dress you even in the arena." He continues that Clayton also styled Finnick Odair for his games, and blah, blah, blah. I feel a chill run up my spine. Past the camera people, I see Odair and Mags watching the interview. I can only hope I'm doing well.

Caesar thinks this is a good segue way into how the men in my life have helped me. First Clayton with my look, then Odair with sponsors, and he then starts with Seely.

"We all thought it very touching that you gave him a kiss good-bye. What did he whisper to you perchance?"

_Don't let them find you. _

I'm about to open my mouth to say so, when I stop. _Lie._ What? _Lie. Say anything but that. _I open my mouth again and say, "He told me to follow my heart." Caesar smiles, and I feel that inner voice sigh in relief.

"You seemed to. Percy Neptune was an old flame?" He phrases it as a question, but we both know it's a statement.

"Yes," I nod. And since I know that that won't just be an acceptable answer, I add, "When I was fifteen, we dated for a bit." I find that I really don't want him to look bad, so I lie. "I saw him kiss a girl at a sailing competition and I jumped to conclusions." Caesar makes this _go on _gesture, so I continue to lie. "She kissed him. I don't even remember who it was. She was upset about losing. But I broke it off anyway."

"And?" Caesar questions. "Don't leave us hanging. Tell us why."

I give a small smile. "He didn't push her away."

Caesar nods in understanding. But he doesn't understand. Percy did cheat on me. He kissed that girl and not because she lost even though she did. He saw me hug Connor earlier in the day, and our embrace looked to intimate to him. I told Percy it was nothing, but he didn't believe me. So, he went and kissed her. But I can't tell anyone that. I didn't even tell Connor or Emmy why we broke up. They know as much as the rest of Panem. Not that this version is better. I just don't what him known as a cheat because I still cared for him. I didn't love him but he held a place in my heart.

"…it was still hard for you with his death," I nod. He's obviously talking about Percy still. "Yet, you tried to avenge his death in stabbing Habitus from Seven." It's still not a question, but I tell him yes anyway. "That was the only violence that you actually part took in Annie." _That's true._ I look down at my hands that have traveled to my preserver. "Why did you stab him?"

I look up. Why did I? I'm not entirely sure, but hear myself say, "His heart was black. If you kill something you should feel at least a small bit of remorse for their life because it in turn provided you to live."

I see Caesar smile. "A poet you are yet." He shakes a finger at me. He's detracting from what I said. It was bad. I know it. He knows it. Hell, I'm sure the Capitol children know that. "That sort of soul tells me why you are the only victor never to kill anyone." I nod in agreement but don't believe it. I feel responsible for two deaths there. I could probably add in Silla as well. Or all of them. I'm even a smidge sorry Calidus died too.

Can't kill what's not mine to take. It's on the tip of my tongue to say, but—_Don't! Don't say it. That's most certainly too rebellious._ I feel myself nod slightly. So, I lick my lips instead.

"Did you know that Calidus had such an affection for you?"

I want to roll my eyes at his wording but don't. "That wasn't affection Caesar. It was an obsession. He even told you about it."

Caesar smiles at my jest. "Yes I guess he was obsessed. But I have to ask because we're all dying—" I almost wince. "—to know…" He pauses. Why does he pause? "Who is this Hummer?"

My face almost falls. Almost. But I can do nothing about my racing heart and slightly widened eyes. _Lie. You don't _have_ to tell them._ I sigh. That's true. I say, "He's no one."

"No one!?" He says in a mock rage. "He didn't seem like no one."

Now, I do roll my eyes. "He is no one if you made him up."

"Made. Him. Up?" Caesar puts spaces in between words.

"Yes. Who would have a name like Hummer?" I roll my eyes, and I look up. I see Mags shake her head and turn to leave my view. But she's not whom I concerned about. Odair's face looks crestfallen and a frown marks his face. Why?

"So you were simply protecting your virtue?" Caesar surmises.

I feel myself begin to nod, but I stop. No one needs to know that. And I mean no one. I carefully place a smirk across my mouth. "Caesar girls never kiss and tell."

Caesar gives great belly laugh. And I know why, it's because all of Panem saw me kiss or be kissed by three boys. I obviously tell people. But Hummer is different. I had to lie for his sake and mine. I just hope if I ever find out who he is, he doesn't take this to meaning that I don't care about him.

Caesar wraps up and tells me it was a pleasure speaking to me. More so for him, I'm sure.

I make my way back to my room to put on the jacket and scarf that Clayton left. I'm not sure what the rope is for, but I put it in my pocket for safe keeping. I hardly have time to tell him good-bye. But I do get some precious moments with him before I'm pulled to the awaiting train.

"I'll call you in your new home. You can tell me how you like all the new clothes I'll be sending you."

I smile up at him. "You spoil me Clayton. What would you do if I weren't here?"

He rolls his eyes. "Adopt a pet or annoy Finnick."

I laugh. He kisses my cheek then Azure comes to take me away from this hideously beautiful place. I can't wait to smell salt in the air. Or hear the ocean's waves in Four. I'll just have to suffer the train's suffocation for awhile then I'll be home. _Home_. My eyes widen. I'm actually coming home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**: Thank you to 'Guest' for the review on 5/4/2013 you made my day. I love it too, but that's probably because I'm writing it so, I'm totally biased. So I adore this chapter. I had several different ways for it to go, but I finally came up with this one. I hope you enjoy it. Only three chapters left after this one. I'm so excited. Please review and enjoy reading!

* * *

24

I plop down into one of the many chairs in the entertainment car. I brushed off Azure's suggestions of going to my room. I just couldn't go in there. I know it seems illogical, but it's as if that is the place that brought me here even though I know it was the train even though it was really the Capitol.

My eyes flutter shut as someone else turns the TV on as we begin our voyage home. I really wish we didn't have to travel by train. I wish there was some way to travel by boat or something less constrictive. I wish…

"Annie. Annie wake up," I hear my mother say.

"Five more minutes Mom," I reply as I turn over a little.

I hear a chuckle. "I've never heard anyone call you Mom Azure." My eyes blink open at that voice. Finnick Odair's voice. My vision comes into focus, and I see Azure's blue eyelashes in front of me. I sit up and stretch.

"Well get ready because I'm thinking of adopting a little kid from…" Azure's voice carries through the car as she follows someone out of it.

I rub my eyes. "Where are we?" I ask to no one in particular.

But, Odair answers me, "In an outlying district. I think the conductor said Ten."

"Go stretch your legs Annie," Mags says across from me. "Go with her Finnick," I hear her add as I'm halfway out the door.

I sigh. Never alone. _Well, if I had a choice I would be alone._ I guess I am like Finnick Odair now in that respect. I almost stumble down the steps, but catch myself before anyone can even think to offer me help. I walk along the tracks. Odair catches up to me pretty quickly. Probably because he's almost a foot taller than I am.

My hand finds my bracelet and my finger touch the forget-me-not knots. The wind picks up a light breeze, and I pull the leather tighter around me. I see Odair scratch his head out of the corner of my eye.

"You have to be careful of what you say Annie," he says. I know this. At least now, I know this. But that doesn't matter.

"I'm not like you Odair. I can't just hold it in all the time." I continue to walk as he takes a misstep, but Odair grabs my arm and spins me around. His eyes are hard, and his look is calculating.

"Annie," he pleads not letting my arm go. "You don't know what you're saying."

I shake my head. "I know I'm not perfect _Finnick_." He winces. "But I do know what I'm saying. You've told me all this in the wind because they're listening. I know that bronze doesn't mean an actual victory and that I kill at least two people in the arena. Holding my tongue will not change that fact."

Odair looks upset, mad even. "No you'll just put everything you love at risk."

And for a moment he confuses me. Everything I love? He can't mean?...my eyes widen. "No," I nearly whisper. "No." I yank my arm away and run back towards to train's doors. I have this sinking feeling that something horrible has just happened.

I trip up the steps not worried about Odair calling my name. Mags looks at me concerned, but I ignore her. The TV is off for a change, but I flip it on. Panem has very few channels, but we do have one that gives constant news. News allowed for all the districts. And that's when I see it. The flames. I drop to the floor. No. No. No! Tears are streaking my face but I don't notice them.

_Breathe Annie, you have to breathe._ And for once I don't tell the voice to shut the hell up. I take in large breaths of air. Calm down. I look at the screen again and read the rolling words at the bottom. _Cresta Tavern, "The Chelsea" has burned down in the Merchant Quarter of District four. Two dead and one critically wounded. No word from Victor of the 70__th__ Hunger Games Anneliese Cresta._ Two dead. One critically wounded. Oh, my. Lucy!

Please not Lucy. _Annie you know it's not Lucy._ No, no, I sob. Mom and Dad and Mary. Someone touches my shoulder but I push them away as I stand. I pick up the nearest thing to me—a vase—and throw it at the TV. The water short circuits the TV. Good. We_ all _know the best thing for it to say would be another dead.

People are saying things to me but I can't seem to hear them. I'm knocking things to the ground as I go. My eyes land on the billiards table, and I walk over to it. I start throwing the pool balls at the windows, at the furniture, at…I see Odair finally make his way over to me.

I see red. "You!" I nearly scream at him. Odair doesn't seem fazed. I drop the cue ball in my hand and stomp over to him. "You just couldn't let me die! Why?" I hit him and he lets me. Why isn't he stopping me? "I was okay with dying!" My eyes look into his and I get much, much quieter as I realize someone stabbed me with a needle. Then, I look at him with the taste of venom in my mouth. "Living is worse."  
"Annie," I hear him say. But I don't care to listen to him or anyone. My entire family is dead because of me. Because I couldn't successfully die in that damn arena like I planned all along. I just didn't want to die by Calidus's hand. I should've committed suicide while could.

"Annie I'm sorry. I—"

I give him one last murderous look before my resolve weakens. "I hate you." He all but crumbles in front of me. I can't find it in me to care. If he weren't holding me up, I'd already be lying on the ground. And slowly everything goes out of focus. Slowly everything seems to die away. Slowly I realize white was perfect to wear today. White is perfect for almost any day now.


	25. Chapter 25

25

We enter Four in the cover of night, but it doesn't matter since I see Capitol photographers from my window. No one comes to my room and I don't leave. Just let me travel the trains. Forever. Maybe if it goes far enough it will backtrack into months ago. Months ago I was happy. Months ago I was alive. Months ago I was…free.

I shouldn't have screamed. I should've been careful with my words. I was supposed to die. Why didn't I die? Why let me live? I may be distraught, but my mind seems to be working at this point. Why let the arena flood and let _me_ win? I would be the obvious winner wouldn't I? Of course the girl from Four knows how to swim. It would be a cardinal sin not to know.

The door opens and someone walks in my room. It takes an effort to lift my head, so I don't. They lift me up in their arms, and I realize it's Odair. I'm too weak from the poison—most likely, morphling—to even attempt to struggle in his grasp. But I guess this is a good photo-op as any. The poor, mad, pathetically sad girl back in District Four. She needs to be carried.

"Close your eyes Anneliese," he says. I want to question why he's calling me by my full name but I don't. I shut my eyes without complaint.

Odair did me a favor, I realize. The Capitol leeches can't ask me questions if I'm sleeping. He doesn't even complain or sound winded that he's carrying me. Odair almost feels at ease as he's moving me through the crowd and brushing off the impertinent questions.

"How is she Finnick?"

"So sweet. _He's carrying her_."

"Can you comment on your first mentee victor and her tragic tale?"

I block them out and it seems as if their voices die away. Or I die away. Either seems to fit, but I know it's not me. If I died, I wouldn't feel this aching pain in my chest. I wouldn't feel the thumping of my heart or the blood rushing in my ears.

The slam of a screen door alerts me to us no longer being anywhere I know of. My house doesn't have a screen door. It broke off its hinges two winters ago and Dad never put it back on. He hadn't found the time for it I guess.

"Put me down," I tell Odair. I'm wary about what he's doing, but he doesn't put me down and continues up some stairs. He's not looking at me. "This isn't my house," I say.

"I know," he agrees. He opens another door and plops me on a bed. "It's mine."

My eyes widen. I open my mouth and close it several times trying to figure out what to say. Odair sits next to me, and I finally come to my conclusion. "My house burned too." I look up to see him nod in agreement. Our house is—was—next door to the tavern. All our things. Dad's cameras and pictures and film.

"All of it?" I ask. I'm hoping not. I don't care about the house. I want those pictures of my mother. The ones Dad took every day to say he loved her.

"I don't think so, no."

I nod. "And Lucy?" I gulp. "Where's she?"

Odair scratches the back of his head then says, "She's with my sister Mollie. Lucy's friends with my nephew Nate." I nod. I remember. Lucy goes to school with Nate Logan. "She was at a play date with him when it happened." Again I nod. That sounds like Lucy.

"And Mary? Is she…" I don't want to say _dead too_.

"She passed while you were sleeping."

I bite my lip. At least she's not in pain. "I have to tell Lucy." She needs to know that I'm the one taking care of her now. I look up at Odair. His hair looks a mess. Like he ran his hands through it several times or yanked on it.

"Mollie gave her and Nate some sleep syrup. It should last until the funeral tomorrow afternoon."

"They saw didn't they?" I ask, but I know it's true. The Logan's live in town. Oliver Logan sells tackle, bait, and nets in his store. Everything in town is nearby. Including the houses. If your house isn't attached to your store, it's within spitting distance. But, I do see Odair sigh and give me a slight nod.

Wait, house…houses. I get my own house now. Why the hell am I in Odair's? "Which one is mine?"

"Huh?"

"Which house?"

"It's next door." I tense up a bit. I knew we would be neighbors but I didn't think we'd be this close to each other.

"Then why am I not there?"

"Because you don't need to be alone right now," Odair says simply. But I think I do. I would really like to be alone. My thoughts are pounding in my head telling me this and that it's getting quite ridiculous.

He gets up and goes to a dresser and proceeds to pull out a few things. It's mechanical like he's rehearsing for something. As if he's never even opened the dresser and he doesn't know what actually belongs in there.

A grey long sleeved shirt and red and blue striped socks are laid next to me on the bed as I hear him enter the bathroom. Well, that was thoughtful. I unzip the leather jacket and lay it on a nearby chair along with my dress and shoes. I take the few pins that are still left in my hair and place them in a pocket along with my bracelet and preserver. I sit back on the bed to put on the sock. They're soft to the touch. I lean back up and unhook the clasp from my bra and I hear a sharp intake of breath. I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I let the bra fall to the floor and as methodically as possible put on the shirt over my head. The length hits my mid-thigh.

When I turn back around, Odair seems to be frozen in place. He doesn't say anything but gestures towards the bathroom just the same. He still doesn't move as I go past him inside. I don't understand what's wrong. He's seen plenty of women naked. What makes me so different? I wash my face and brush my teeth with a new toothbrush he has laid out for me. But what horrifies me is my reflection. I look hollow. There are deep circles under my eyes that won't go away and I'm paler than I've ever been in my life.

You'll survive.

I sigh and open the door and see Odair is now sitting on the edge of the bed. The very edge. And before I can take three steps out of the bathroom he says, "I'll let you sleep. I'll just be—"

Something makes me stop him. Something causes me to speak and I don't know what.

"Will you stay?"

He finally looks up at me, questioning why I would as such a thing. This is obviously his room, and he's giving it up for me because my family died and he has a caring bone in his body.

"Will you stay?" I repeat.

"Yeah," he says.

I climb under the covers, and Odair shuts off the light and does the same. But we're still bathed in the moon's glow. We're under Luna's care. Her protection. We are face to face and he's staring at me intently. Probably hoping I'll shut my eyes soon. I don't know really. But something causes me to lean closer to him and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Finnick," I tell him. It's the best I can do. I won't apologize for the awful things I've told him, but he's helping me now by staying. He'll chase away my nightmares. I turn away from him, but I can't get comfortable, so I pull his arm across me. He doesn't complain. His hand flexes across my belly and entwines with my fingers. I feel him kiss my hair before he settles into the sheets. Then and only then it feels as if I can relax. It's as if I could fall off the edge of a cliff and nothing would matter at this moment because Finnick Odair is holding me in his arms as if I were a child. Someone that needed tending too. Someone that needed mending. Someone that…


End file.
